La Veuve Noire
by MaaNaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy observait Hermione Granger avec intérêt. D'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Ensuite parce que son petit jeu était trouble. Cette soumission totale au Mangemort ne lui ressemblait pas.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rancune

Coucou !

Voici donc une nouvelle fiction, intitulée **La Veuve Noire**. Je suis également l'auteur d'une autre fiction, **Trahison** qui débute également. Ce n'est pas tout à fait le même style, je pense. Celle-ci se déroule après la Guerre, je vous laisse découvrir quelle en a été l'issue.

Ici aussi, la publication sera régulière, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance ! =)

Les reviews sont plus que bienvenues : critiques, impressions... J'essaierai de répondre à toutes.

Résumé : Hermione Granger joue un jeu trouble durant la Guerre. A l'issue du combat final, elle se retrouve seule, sans argent ni amis. La personne responsable de sa descente aux enfers n'est autre que Draco Malfoy qui fait à nouveau irruption dans sa vie.

Couple : HG/DM.

Disclaimer : Les personnages te l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Note : Ici aussi, je commence par une relation haineuse entre les deux personnages principaux. Ils ont leur caractère et ne changeront pas si facilement. J'aime les traits tranchés de Draco et Hermione. Pour moi, ils ne sont pas parfaits, ni romantiquement éperdus l'un de l'autre dès le début de la fiction. J'espère que cette facette des deux personnages n'est pas trop éloignée de celle que vous vous en faîtes ! Ici, les deux personnages principaux sont surtout ambivalents, ambigus.

Vous ne comprendrez pas tout à la lecture du premier chapitre mais je vous rassure, ce n'est qu'une histoire de suspense ! Les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure des chapitres suivants. Il y a un véritable aller-retour entre le passé d'Hermione et son présent, l'un aidant à mieux comprendre l'autre. Les réponses seront don données au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rancune**

**Flash-back**

Hermione Granger apparut en haut des escaliers de la froide demeure des Malfoy au bras de Macnair. Sa robe de soie rouge résonnait comme une provocation dans l'esprit des Mangemorts. Son sourire éclatant contrastait avec son regard glacial qui défiait les autres convives. Bien qu'elle ait fait ses preuves, la plupart des Mangemorts se méfiaient d'elle : la meilleure amie du Survivant qui retournait sa veste était plus que suspecte. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait dû déployer des trésors de patience pour gagner la confiance du Lord. Toutefois, la jeune femme avait servi le Maître mieux que certains Mangemorts ! Elle connaissait des sorts de magie noire à en faire pâlir certains.

Macnair, qui la dévorait du regard, la conduisit vers leurs hôtes pour les saluer.

Hermione croisa le regard envieux de Lucius. Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire charmeur. Lucius Malfoy avait toujours les cheveux longs, d'un blond presque blanc, aussi pâle que son teint cadavéreux. La jeune femme savait que, en apparence, Lucius était une figure de proue du clan des Mangemorts, un des bras droits du Maître. Mais elle ne se laissait pas tromper par les sourires et les ordres lancés par la famille Malfoy. Elle se donnait une place d'honneur qu'elle avait perdu depuis des mois. Le paysage se recomposait, évoluait, se rajeunissait. Voldemort s'appuyait aussi sur du sang neuf, à présent. Seuls les anciens proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres croyaient leur position éternelle. Ils étaient aveuglés par leur gloire passée et par la confiance accordée par le Lord auparavant.

Narcissa n'avait rien perdu de l'échange peu conventionnel entre son époux et l'invitée. Elle salua Macnair puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Si un jour j'avais pu imaginer qu'une Sang-de-bourbe pénétrerait dans ce manoir... Mes ancêtres doivent en grincer des dents !

- Narcissa, le Maître lui fait confiance ! intervint Macnair d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, signalant ainsi que la jeune femme était sa protégée.

Les deux femmes se mesurèrent du regard, l'une dans une toilette verte et d'une beauté classique, cassante, l'autre absolument séduisante avec un brin de sauvagerie dans le regard.

- Mon fils, Draco.

Le jeune Malfoy salua le couple d'un bref signe de tête. Hermione observa qu'il était en parfait accord avec les lieux d'une froideur inquiétante. Elle lança un dernier regard glacial à Narcissa Malfoy puis s'éloigna avec Macnair. Ce dernier n'était pas peu fier au bras d'une femme aussi belle qu'Hermione Granger. Il ne la lâcha pas de la soirée. Elle était l'objet de trop de convoitises.

Quand Hermione put se dégager un instant du contrôle étouffant de Macnair, elle se retrouva seule. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait peu d'amis parmi les Mangemorts. Blaise Zabini avait su mérité son amitié. Seulement, ce soir-là, il était absent.

Draco Malfoy observait Hermione Granger avec intérêt. D'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Ensuite parce que son comportement était inhabituel. Depuis que Granger était au service de Voldemort, elle affichait une indépendance presque totale. Cette soumission à Macnair ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle semblait avoir perdu ce petit éclat de liberté indomptable. Ou alors, elle avait autre chose en tête. L'intrusion de Granger dans le camp de Voldemort l'avait plus que surpris. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle était devenue froide, déterminée et incroyablement belle. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses courbes féminines et sa démarche souple. Il aimait par-dessus tout ce petit air de défi qui la rendait insaisissable. Cette jeune femme si sexy n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable de Poudlard. Sa peau était dorée, ses cheveux châtains ondulaient et les quelques mèches bouclées qui lui encadraient le visage lui donnaient un air sauvage très excitant. Ses yeux noisette en forme d'amande étaient perçants, attentifs à chaque détail. Sa démarche souple était presque féline et beaucoup d'hommes se retournaient à son passage, avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par leurs épouses. Le jeu que jouait Granger était trouble et Malfoy ne s'était pas laissé berner par ses sourires charmeurs et ses coups d'œil langoureux.

Granger savait séduire – d'ailleurs le contraste avec les premières années à Poudlard était frappant ! Mais Malfoy se doutait bien que Voldemort ne s'était pas laissé amadouer par quelques battements de cils ! La jeune femme avait dû apporter et faire quelque chose de très convaincant. Plus que personne, elle avait dû faire ses preuves car, aux yeux de Voldemort, elle avait d'abord été la meilleure amie du Survivant ! S'il lui avait accordé sa confiance, le Lord ne se trompait pas, surtout en faisant un pari aussi risqué qu'Hermione Granger. Si elle était sincère, il s'agissait d'un atout de taille pour le Maître. Et une épine dans le pied de Potter, fragilisé par la trahison de sa meilleure amie. Granger était très intelligente, voilà encore toute l'ambigüité qu'elle représentait. Etait-elle assez douée pour tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Ou alors, si elle mettait ses capacités au service du Lord, la donne pouvait changer.

A son arrivée, Granger avait subi plusieurs « tests ». Elle avait d'abord été torturée à coup de _doloris_, comme tous les nouveaux adeptes, au final. Pour renforcer leur caractère, leur endurance physique et surtout leur apprendre la crainte. La jeune femme avait subi sans broncher, sans un cri. Ensuite, un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme avait suivi. Elle avait à répondre aux questions de tous les Mangemorts présents, le cercle intime du Lord, en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Granger avait refusé de répondre à une seule question : le motif de sa décision. Et là résidait tout le problème… Comment accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un dont on ne connaît pas les motivations ? Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher ! Même un changement idéologique aurait suffi ! Ou une dispute avec ses anciens amis ! Pour achever son « entretien », Voldemort l'avait soumise à un test mental. Une ultime vérification. Le Maître s'était introduit dans son esprit et avait fouillé ses pensées les plus intimes, ses secrets inavouables. Pour l'avoir déjà subi, Malfoy en avait encore des frissons en y repensant. Voldemort savait tout de lui et le lui rappelait de temps à autre. A la fin du test, il avait relevé la tête, ouvert ses deux fentes où brillaient ses yeux rouges et avait simplement dit :

- Elle n'a pas menti.

Ces cinq mots avaient valeur de verdict et personne n'avait eu la folie de contester son jugement.

Cela n'empêchait pas Draco – et d'autres ! – d'être sceptique. Mais s'il doutait d'Hermione Granger, il remettait en cause le jugement du Maître. Cela revenait à dire que Granger était parvenue à tromper le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et cela, personne ne l'envisageait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

Alors qu'elle était seule, Draco Malfoy s'approcha d'elle avec deux flûtes de champagne à la main. Il lui en proposa une qu'elle accepta avec un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Draco ne lui avait pas encore vraiment adressé la parole depuis son intronisation au sein des Mangemorts. Leurs échanges n'avaient été que conventionnels. Leurs regards froids et distants.

- Tu es resplendissante, ce soir ! la complimenta-t-il.

- Je te remercie, répondit-elle avec raideur.

- Le rouge n'est pas vraiment de mise ici mais il te va à ravir, je dois dire ! Un brin nostalgique ? ironisa l'ancien Serpentard.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sonore et moqueur.

- Tu aimerais que je te dise oui, Malfoy ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ça me permettrait de mieux te cerner, Granger ! A percer ton caractère ! Tu es si… ambivalente !

- Je n'ai rien à te prouver ! rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

- Hermione, ma chère, venez donc saluer ce cher Oswald !

Macnair venait récupérer sa protégée, non s'en avoir lancé un regard lourd de menaces à Draco. Il ne voulait pas d'un jeune coq arrogant sur ses plates-bandes. Chacun connaissait la réputation de coureur de jupons de Draco Malfoy.

Deux silhouettes étroitement entrelacées s'embrassaient furieusement dans un couloir désert. Les mains d'Hermione s'introduisirent sous la chemise de Macnair qui était en sueur. Il l'attira dans une chambre vide. La jeune femme suçota sa langue puis s'arrêta. Macnair grogna, frustré. Il la poussa brutalement sur le lit puis la caressa avec des gestes brusques. Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il aimait dominer. Elle le laissa faire. Macnair lui fit l'amour pendant de longues heures qui furent pour elle un supplice. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, estimant probablement qu'elle n'avait pas assez joui. Il lui faisait mal et son haleine empestait l'alcool. Enfin, Macnair retomba sur les draps, tout transpirant. Il s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé par l'effort colossal qu'il avait fourni. Hermione s'étira doucement, le corps tout endolori par les assauts presque bestiaux de Macnair. Il avait atteint l'orgasme mais elle, elle avait simulé une bonne dizaine de fois. Macnair était bedonnant et repoussant mais ravi d'avoir possédé la plus belle femme de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit aussi épuisante, Macnair ne se réveilla pas. Il baignait dans une mare de sang.

**Fin du flash-back**

**

* * *

**

Hermione jeta de toutes ses forces un vase contre le mur. Un cri suraigu lui intima de cesser son vacarme. La jeune femme n'y prêta guère attention. Sa voisine était une sorcière complètement folle.

Alors qu'elle avait mis des mois à prouver qu'elle méritait son poste, alors qu'elle s'était férocement battue pour l'obtenir, elle s'était faite virée en moins de deux secondes !

Mais quand elle avait reconnu Malfoy qui entrait dans le restaurant, elle avait d'abord refusé de lui attribuer une table. Dans un costume en flanelle impeccable, Draco Malfoy avait lancé à la jeune femme des remarques pleines de sous-entendues. Mais le directeur de l'établissement avait menacé de la renvoyer et elle s'était exécutée, forcée d'obtempérer. Puis Draco Malfoy, en petit bourgeois capricieux, l'avait traitée odieusement. Il avait exigé qu'elle les serve personnellement et il avait joué le rôle parfait du client insatisfait. Elle avait dû réchauffer quatre fois sa viande et changer deux fois de vin car Malfoy le jugeait « trop fruité » ! A bout de nerfs, Hermione avait perdu ses moyens. Elle lui avait versé tout le contenu de la bouteille sur les genoux. Et elle lui avait lancé la panière de pain à la figure. Hors de lui, le directeur du Divinus l'avait renvoyée sur-le-champ. Malfoy était un client privilégié (et riche !) et même sa meilleure employée n'avait pas à le traiter de la sorte. Ce n'était pas tolérable !

En fait, Hermione avait des millions de raisons. Si elle s'était retrouvée à la rue, sans famille et sans amis, le seul responsable, celui qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde, était Draco Malfoy.

La guerre avait fait des ravages. Dans les deux camps. Beaucoup avaient péri : Voldemort, Blaise, Ginny et Harry, mariés en secret, Neville Londubat... Dumbledore avait été assassiné par Rogue en sixième année alors que Malfoy faisait pénétrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Un gouvernement provisoire avait été mis en place pour assurer la transition politique. Ronald Weasley avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie.

L'un des bras droits de Voldemort avait été assassiné : Lucius Malfoy. D'une douzaine de coups de poignard dans le cœur. Les Mangemorts avaient juré la perte du meurtrier. On ne sut jamais qui l'avait tué. Quand Voldemort et Harry avaient disparus, la plupart des Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés. Mais certaines grandes familles avaient réussi à blanchir leur nom. Comme les Malfoy. Pendant la mise en place d'un gouvernement de transition, ces familles de sang pur avaient influencé les hautes sphères du Ministère. Plusieurs arrestations, conséquences de fausses accusations, avaient eu lieu. La vengeance de quelques Mangemorts déchus. Ainsi Neville Londubat avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. Certaines fausses délations avaient été dévoilées au grand jour mais les véritables commanditaires étaient restés dans l'ombre.

On avait accusé Hermione d'être à la solde de Voldemort. Dumbledore et Harry n'étaient plus là pour la disculper ou l'incriminer. Par manque de preuves, la Haute Cour de Justice l'avait relâchée. Elle avait tout perdu, y compris la confiance de ses amis. Sa vie était devenue un enfer. Le monde des sorciers la considéraient comme une traîtresse. Les anciens Mangemorts la rejetaient, certains qu'elle avait trompé leur Maître et participé à sa chute. La sorcière se retrouvait entre les deux camps. Deux tentatives d'assassinat faillirent l'éliminer. Hermione s'était retrouvée à la rue, sans argent, ni amis. Sa famille avait été assassinée pendant la guerre. Elle aurait pu retourner dans le monde des Moldus. Mais la jeune femme avait continué de se battre. Pour retrouver une place.

Alors qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de changer de pays, une opportunité inattendue s'était présentée à elle. Un grand restaurant sorcier de luxe, le Divinus, l'avait embauchée comme maîtresse de maison. Ils avaient apprécié son sens de l'organisation, son talent de décoratrice, ses dons magiques et sa présentation parfaite et élégante.

Hermione s'appuya sur le lavabo, respira profondément puis releva la tête, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait tourné le dos à ses ennemis, jamais elle n'avait perdu la face ou baissé le regard. Maintenant, elle doutait.

Elle prit une douche brûlante, ce qui la détendit un peu. Alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle enfila un peignoir et ouvrit lentement, baguette magique en main.

- Toi ! hurla-t-elle en faisant un bond en arrière comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Calme-toi, Granger. Je ne te veux aucun mal. On peut discuter entre gens civilisés, non ?

Malfoy rentra et ferma la porte. Hermione ne baissa pas sa garde, tremblante de rage.

- Tu viens me narguer, Malfoy ?

- Non, juste voir où tu habites...

La chambre était minuscule et miteuse. Le coin douche se réduisait à un simple évier. Son modeste logement se situait, de surcroît, dans la douteuse Allée des Embrumes. Soudainement, la raison invoquée par Malfoy lui parut aberrante. _Voir où elle habitait ?_

- Tu es folle, Granger, de vivre dans ce taudis !

- C'est tout ce que mes moyens me permettent pour l'instant ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle le défia de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Prends tes affaires, je t'emmène ailleurs !

Il semblait sérieux. Mais Hermione détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Surtout de sa part, alors qu'il venait de lui faire perdre son emploi !

- A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? Tu me fais renvoyer et tu t'empresses de venir me secourir ?

- Je voulais voir où tu habitais ! Ce quartier craint, tu sais.

- Je ne t'obéirai pas, Malfoy. Je suis ici à cause de toi alors laisse-moi croupir dans mon taudis !

Malfoy l'observa. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, frêle silhouette dans son peignoir de soie. Il attarda son regard sur sa poitrine visible sous la dentelle du soutien-gorge.

Hermione croisa les bras sous ses seins, nullement gênée par sa nudité. Le regard gris de Malfoy remonta et se planta dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

- Je m'en vais, Granger. Mais sache que je reviendrai. Ah oui, une dernière chose...

- Quoi encore ?

- Quand nous ferons l'amour toi et moi, Granger, tu t'y prêteras de ton plein gré et non pour remercier mon aimable personne !

Hermione s'assit, persuadée d'avoir eu une hallucination. Draco l'avait intentionnellement poussée dans ses retranchements pour la rendre folle et provoquer son renvoi. Il avait indéniablement participé à son discrédit aux yeux du Ministère, la plongeant dans cette misère. Cet excès de bonté était une manipulation. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. En outre, Malfoy était l'un des hommes les plus influents de Grande-Bretagne. Pareillement, à la disparition de leur Maître, Malfoy avait convaincu les autres Mangemorts qu'Hermione était une traîtresse. Sa descente aux enfers n'avait pour responsable que Draco Malfoy, lui et lui seul !

La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais testé ses charmes sur Malfoy junior. Le seul point positif de sa venue était la certitude qu'elle en tirait : elle n'aurait aucun mal à le séduire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout hihi ;)

Pensez à une petite review, ça m'encourage vraiment !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Menaces

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre !**

**Je rappelle simplement que c'est une fiction post-Poudlard et que de fréquents flash-back dans le passé ont lieu !**

**Merci pour vos premières reviews ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît. Vos reviews m'encouragent vraiment, et je ne suis qu'à mes débuts sur alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II : MENACES**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, ne voulant pas perdre un instant, partit à la recherche d'un travail. Ses investigations débutèrent par le Chemin de Traverse, la plus grande avenue commerçante du monde sorcier londonien. Son exaspération atteint son comble à peine quelques mètres parcourus. Les passants fuyaient son regard, changeaient de côté de la rue et serraient leurs enfants contre eux quand ils la reconnaissaient. Il y eut même une mère de famille vêtue d'une robe d'un orange criard qui cracha à ses pieds, devant ses propres enfants. Hermione secoua la tête, atterrée : quel exemple cette sorcière donnait-elle à sa progéniture ? Au moins, elle était convaincue que toutes les générations futures la haïraient ! Mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère de fuir et elle affronta leurs regards peu amicaux avec fierté et orgueil.

Tous les commerçants la rejetèrent plus ou moins aimablement. Certains avaient la décence de lui demander de sortir, de façon courtoise. D'autres l'insultaient sans détour, devant leurs clients qui, souvent, approuvaient et se joignaient aux quolibets. Kingston, qui tenait le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, la traita de « traînée » mais Hermione soupçonnait cet homme imbu de lui-même d'essayer de s'attirer la sympathie de nouveaux clients par ce biais.

Le lendemain, elle tenta sa chance à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui ne s'intéressait à elle que pour l'interviewer. La jeune femme sortit du siège du journal accablée par cinq journalistes qui la harcelaient de questions sous les flashs des appareils qui crépitaient. Leurs sollicitations plus qu'excessives l'obligèrent à transplaner pour leur échapper.

Au final, il lui restait l'Allée des Embrumes. Ou le monde Moldu. La tentation de reconstruire une vie nouvelle, anonyme, la travaillait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le doute la rongeait. Valait-elle plus que cela ? Avait-elle eu un jour réellement une place dans le monde des sorciers ? Certes, une partie avait acclamé ses talents émérites - et surtout les bons points qu'elle apportait à Gryffondor. Mais Hermione n'oubliait pas les insultes des Serpentards, les moqueries en rapport à son physique, les « rats de bibliothèque » qui l'avaient poursuivie durant toute sa scolarité. Ses proches lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient simplement jaloux… Mais maintenant que l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière la rejetait, elle doutait du bien-fondé de ces paroles. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter le monde Moldu, finalement… Le destin s'acharnait à le lui prouver. Hermione gardait toutefois l'infime espoir qu'il y avait une justice dans ce monde. Quelque part.

Il était tard quand elle regagna avec empressement sa chambre. Le quartier était plutôt mal famé, surtout la nuit, alors autant ne pas s'y attarder. Hermione remarqua qu'elle était suivie au début de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle accéléra le pas, marchant à grandes enjambées, espérant se tromper sur le compte de ce passant tardif. Mais l'individu calqua son rythme sur le sien. A quelques dizaines de mètres de chez elle, elle fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette sur la grande et large silhouette qui s'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? l'interpella-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

- La Veuve Noire n'est pas très effrayante ! ironisa la voix railleuse de Malfoy.

- Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! ragea la sorcière, gardant sa baguette pointée vers la poitrine de Malfoy.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce quartier n'est pas fréquentable pour une jeune femme fragile comme toi !

Son ton était mi-figue mi-raisin : sérieux et moqueur à la fois.

- Tu veux quoi, encore ? capitula-t-elle, lasse. A chaque fois que je te croise, tu bouleverses tout dans ma vie !

- Tu as trouvé du travail ? demanda Malfoy, ignorant sa dernière remarque.

- Non !

- Tu sais que je n'ai qu'un hibou à envoyer et... susurra Malfoy d'un ton mielleux, tentateur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! refusa-t-elle avec fierté.

- Pourquoi te la joues-tu si solitaire, Granger? Il faut savoir accepter une main tendue, parfois...

- Hypocrite ! Tu m'as envoyée dans ce trou et tu voudrais m'en sortir ? Tu es le dernier de qui j'accepterai de l'aide ! Je préfèrerai me traîner dans la boue plutôt que de te supplier, Malfoy ! déclara-t-elle, la haine faisant trembler sa voix.

- J'ai des choses à t'expliquer... dévoila Malfoy d'un ton placide. Tu bois un verre ?

- Non, mais j'ai faim ! Tu m'invites au Divinus ? suggéra la jeune femme sans aucune courtoisie.

Malfoy parut surpris mais accepta. Le Divinus était le prestigieux restaurant londonien qui l'avait renvoyée sans ménagement, suite aux caprices de Malfoy.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, le directeur, Mr Jones, un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres, vint en personne, comme à son habitude, accueillir Draco Malfoy. Un de ses clients les plus célèbres, les plus influents et les plus fortunés. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il en perdit la parole quand Hermione apparut derrière Draco.

- Vous ! s'exclama Jones. Veuillez sortir sur-le-champ !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire provocateur et se suspendit au bras de Malfoy qui annonça :

- Elle est avec moi ! Votre meilleure table, Charles !

- Oui, oui, bien entendu… murmura Jones, complètement décontenancé.

La jeune femme défia les autres serveurs du regard, ravie de leur faire ravaler leur fierté. Elle tenait sa vengeance face à ces abrutis. L'intendant, qu'elle abhorrait, la dévisageait avec animosité. Il détestait les petites provocatrices de son genre et sa simple présence à la table de Mr Malfoy entachait la réputation du restaurant.

- Pourquoi cet imbécile ne cesse de te regarder de travers ? lui demanda Malfoy.

- Richard ? Oh, rien de bien passionnant ! Il doit m'en vouloir de lui avoir refusé quatre rendez-vous galants et d'avoir fait un scandale sur son lieu de travail la dernière fois ! expliqua Hermione sans lever les yeux de la carte des vins. Son travail lui tient très à cœur.

Draco jaugea le jeune homme qui s'empressa de regagner les cuisines, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, qu'as-tu de si intéressant à me dire ? s'informa Hermione sur le ton de la discussion.

- Comme tu le sais, je dirige le Département des Aurors, Granger. On a besoin d'une taupe qui enquêterait chez les Weasley. On soupçonne un complot contre la stabilité du monde des sorciers. Il chercher à renverser le Ministère de la Magie ! Du grand nettoyage, voilà ce qu'il veut faire ! voilà pourquoi tu es la personne idéale pour ce travail. Tu connais Weasley et...

- Tu oublies qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole... l'interrompit la sorcière.

- Je peux dénicher des preuves qui t'innocenteront aux yeux de tous ! J'ai le pouvoir de blanchir ton nom, Granger ! Redorer ton blason ! Qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Malfoy, abattant sa première carte.

Hermione éclata de rire, narquoise, ne prenant même pas le temps d'envisager la proposition de Malfoy.

- Le marché me semble équitable mais... Tu crois que je suis dupe, Malfoy ? Tu me proposes de travailler pour ton clan de Mangemorts pour faire tomber le Ministère de la Magie !

- Mais non ! Que vas-tu imaginer ? En tant que Veuve Noire, tu es parfaitement entraînée. Je t'ai vue à l'œuvre ! Par Morgane, je t'offre ton innocence ! assena le blondinet en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Tu me prends pour une gamine, Malfoy ? Tu oublies que j'étais bien plus intelligente que toi à Poudlard ! Tu oublies ce dont je suis capable ! dit-elle lentement, détachant chaque syllabe. Rappelle-toi certains faits ! Si Macnair est mort, ce n'est pas par hasard ! Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour prouver qui je suis. Et ce, sans tes machinations !

**Flash-back**

Non, Macnair n'était vraiment pas mort par hasard. Un calcul long. Une mission périlleuse. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. L'affaire Macnair avait fait des émules parmi les Mangemorts, comme parmi les partisans de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel déjà assombri par le début de la guerre. Un meurtre sauvage, commis par quelqu'un appartenant au clan des Mangemorts. Un traître qui n'avait pas hésité avant de porter les coups fatals. Un tueur de sang froid. Immédiatement, les soupçons s'étaient portés sur Hermione Granger. Le rejeton de Potter.

Là encore, la parole de Voldemort avait valeur de commandement sacré. Il avait réuni ses partisans les plus proches. Macnair n'en faisait plus partie depuis sa bavure un mois plus tôt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnait pas facilement. Il avait pour mission de s'informer sur la composition de l'armée ennemie en créatures magiques. Pour cela, il avait carte blanche. Macnair s'était introduit au Ministère, chose quasi-impossible. Il avait réussi à subtiliser les renseignements qu'il lui fallait. Ce fut la sortie qui posa problème. Les Aurors le repérèrent et Macnair dut appeler à l'aide. Voldemort envoya du renfort. Trois Mangemorts y laissèrent la vie, dont Théodore Nott. Du gâchis inutile. Macnair avait mal calculé son coup, perdant en même temps la confiance accordée par le Maître.

Quand son corps fut retrouvé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait consulté ses bras droits en qui il pouvait avoir le plus confiance. Ceux à qui il déléguait chaque mission une fois une décision prise. Ceux qui appliquaient les ordres, les transmettaient et étaient chargés de l'organisation des missions. Son cercle de confiance. Puis il avait convoqué Hermione Granger. Tous les Mangemorts s'étaient attendus à entendre ses hurlements dans les cachots, sous les _Doloris_. Cependant, telle ne fut pas la décision du Maître. Il la chargea de mener une enquête en toute discrétion afin d'établir les conditions précises de la mort de Macnair. Une preuve de confiance. Hermione avait été surprise par cette requête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'était méfiée. Pourquoi elle ? Lui faisait-il suffisamment confiance ? Ou était-ce un moyen de la surveiller, de chercher à la piéger ? Peut-être avait-il entendu parler des rumeurs à son sujet, la pointant du doigt comme la meurtrière de Macnair. Peut-être était-ce une façon de montrer aux autres Mangemorts qu'Hermione Granger se situait au-delà de tout soupçon, qu'elle était sa protégée et qu'il lui confiait cette enquête, au détriment des autres habituels chargés de missions.

Quelque soit sa motivation secrète, Hermione s'acquitta de sa mission très rapidement. Aucun nom ne fut dévoilé. Elle rendit son rapport au Lord qui demeura secret.

Hermione se souvenait de cette période avec un peu de colère. Elle avait dû se montrer discrète et très prudente. Elle marchait constamment sur des œufs. Si Voldemort ne doutait pas d'elle, tous ses autres sbires observaient ses moindres faits et gestes, analysaient chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses mimiques, afin de la confondre le moment venu. La jeune femme en avait eu assez, au bout d'un moment. Que leur fallait-il de plus, à ces vieux boucs pernicieux ? Le soutien et l'amitié affichée de Blaise Zabini détendit un peu l'atmosphère au sein du QG.

Parallèlement, une rumeur des plus surprenantes circulait parmi les partisans, divisant les uns et les autres. Le Maître en personne aurait commandité le meurtre de Macnair.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Hermione s'arrêta, reprit son souffle, but une gorgée de vin et reprit, avec un petit sourire :

- Tu es un homme intelligent et puissant, Malfoy. Tu te doutais que j'allais refuser, non ?

Il secoua négligemment ses mèches blondes et sourit. Oui, il le savait depuis le début. Granger était trop entière. Mais sa proposition était si alléchante...

- Je te croyais plus opportuniste... avoua-t-il, déçu.

- Je doute que Weasley baigne dans quelque complot que ce soit. Il est sincère dans ses convictions, lui !

- Tu lui loues bien des qualités... Pourtant, tu l'appelles toi-même Weasley… Tu n'oublies donc pas qu'il t'a tournée le dos !

- A quoi ça sert de remuer le passé, Malfoy ? lança Hermione d'un ton désinvolte.

Mais Draco savait que la jeune femme était beaucoup moins sûre d'elle qu'en apparence. Il lui avait assené un véritable coup de poignard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

- Rentrer chez moi et chercher du travail... murmura Hermione, maintenant lasse de cette discussion qui ne menait à rien.

- Je peux t'en trouver, si tu veux... rappela-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et ne répondit pas. Richard s'approchait d'eux.

- Madame désire-t-elle un dessert ? Et pour Monsieur ?

Son air poli et souriant donna à Hermione l'envie de vomir. Son hypocrisie la mettait hors d'elle ! N'y avait-il personne dans ce restaurant qui soit assez vrai envers lui-même ? Elle le congédia sans un mot. Malfoy fit discrètement venir le directeur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Malfoy ? minauda Jones, en sueur.

- Ce garçon là-bas, oui, le rouquin... Richard, je crois. Voyez-vous, il ne cesse de nous importuner.

- Je vais immédiatement lui en toucher deux mots... promit sérieusement le directeur avec un faible sourire. Il ne vous dérangera plus !

- Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas, Charles... Je ne veux plus le voir ici ! expliqua calmement le jeune homme sur le ton d'un maître donnant des ordres à son esclave.

Le directeur pâlit, s'inclina puis tourna les talons.

- Il va le renvoyer ? demanda Hermione, sidérée.

- Oui... répondit tranquillement Draco, poursuivant la dégustation de son sorbet comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu es une ordure !

- Non, il te lance des regards assassins depuis tout à l'heure ! Et il a voulu sortir avec toi ! Cette simple idée m'insupporte !

- Tu te comportes comme un petit bourgeois capricieux ! Tu profites de ton rang et de ton argent ! jeta Hermione, dégoûtée. Ce garçon est un imbécile mais il ne mérite pas de se retrouver à la rue à cause de tes sautes d'humeur !

- Tu as trop bon cœur, Granger. Ça te perdra... souffla Malfoy.

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car elle avait transplané chez elle.

Elle s'arrêta net. La porte était défoncée et un parchemin était cloué sur le bois.

_Tu nous as échappé cette fois-ci, Granger. Mais nous te retrouverons, où que tu sois, et ce jour-là, tu souffriras..._

Hermione rougit, pâlit puis éclata de rire en déchirant le bout de parchemin.

- Ça te fait rire ? fit Malfoy, qui l'avait rejointe, abasourdi.

- Ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air ! J'en reçois une dizaine par jour !

- Ils sont plusieurs, Granger ! Tu n'es pas de taille à les affronter !

- Je ne fuirai pas, répondit-elle tranquillement.

- On ne te parle pas de fuir mais de sauver ta peau ! rétorqua Malfoy. Viens chez moi, tu seras en sécurité !

Hermione cessa de gesticuler et l'observa, lui et son grand manteau noir. Il semblait sérieux.

- Pourquoi joues-tu la charité avec moi, Malfoy ? Il y a quelque chose de malsain chez toi, la fouine ! On dirait que tu t'acharnes à m'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis puis de courir à ma rescousse avec ta cape de Superman !

- Qui est ce Superman ? demanda Malfoy, interloqué.

- Peu importe, Malfoy ! s'irrita-t-elle. Sors de ma vie !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras.

- Il faut te calmer, Granger. Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour toi mais...

- _Difficiles_ ? répéta Hermione, tremblante de colère. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, de vivre dans une seule pièce où le plafond menace de s'effondrer ? Non, toi tu vis dans ton luxueux manoir ! Tu n'as jamais tout perdu du jour au lendemain, non ! Toi, tu as le sang pur ! C'est l'enfer, Malfoy ! Et toi, tu viens comme ça, avec tes airs angéliques et tes promesses d'enfant gâté, et tu me dis que ça a été _difficile_ ? Tu...

Malfoy devint rouge de colère. Cette Sang-de-bourbe insultait son sang et son nom ! Obéissant à son instinct, il l'attira violemment contre lui, lui serrant les poignets à lui laisser son empreinte dans la peau. Merlin qu'il voulait qu'elle se taise ! En sentant ses courbes féminines contre lui, il réalisa immédiatement son erreur. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, sans aucune douceur, et mordit ses lèvres chaudes. Hermione se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. La cadence s'accéléra. Hermione répondit à ce baiser avec désir. Quand elle sentit sa main s'introduire sous sa veste, contre sa peau, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux noisette, horrifiée. Elle s'écarta d'un bond, comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Draco lui sourit. Il fit un pas vers elle mais ses bras se refermèrent dans le vide.

* * *

Merci de laisser une review ! Bisous :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nouvel horizon

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Un grand merciiii à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs impressions ! J'ai été très touchée par vos compliments ! Merci encore !**

**Voici donc la suite, je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je mélange un peu les points de vue (notamment dans le flash-back), j'espère que ça ne brouille pas tout ! **

**Vous allez en découvrir un peu plus sur la relation entre Malfoy et Hermione... Je sais que certains ont trouvé ça bizarre que Malfoy et Hermione se tombent dans les bras tout de suite. Mais ce n'est pas leur première rencontre, je vous le rappelle. Et c'est un peu l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Un mélange de haine et de désir. Et je vais peut-être déclencher de nouvelles vocations avec le nouveau métier d'Hermione, qui sait ? :D Juste une petite question : vous avez une hypothèse pour le titre ?  
**

**Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de question, que l'on ne sait pas vraiment qui est Hermione : une traîtresse ou pas ? Mais c'est un peu le défi que je me suis lancée : vous en dévoiler un peu à chaque fois, afin de ménager le suspense. Apparemment, cela a l'air de plaire à certains alors j'en suis ravie ! Je lance de temps en temps des petits indices... Vous verrez, tout s'éclaire au fur et à mesure !**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi !**

**Merci de passer en bas rewiever un coup, ça me motive vraiment ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et bon courage aux autres !**

**Et félicitations à ceux qui ont eu leur bac !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre III : NOUVEL HORIZON**

Bouleversée, Hermione se retrouva aux Trois Balais sans l'avoir vraiment voulu. Son transplanage avait été un réflexe pour échapper à l'étreinte de Malfoy et la destination n'avait pas été réellement choisie. La jeune femme s'assit à une table et demanda un Whisky Pur Feu sans se préoccuper des regards suspicieux des autres clients.

Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers un seul homme, celui qui bouleversait sa vie à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Draco Malfoy. Cet intrus. Elle l'évitait depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, mais il ressurgissait de temps à autre, renversant tout sur son passage. Sa vie discrète et son nouvel emploi. La réaction de Malfoy était plus que déroutante. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à voler à son secours alors qu'il l'avait mise à la porte du Divinus ? Mais Hermione était persuadée que Malfoy avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Forcément. C'était un Malfoy - et un Mangemort de surcroît ! Hautain et machiavélique à la fois. Pour la première fois, Hermione s'interrogea sur la nature de leur relation. Un rapport de force et de séduction à la fois. Ambigu. Elle le méprisait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais quelque chose chez lui l'attirait indéniablement. Peut-être ce petit côté froid et aristocratique. Ou cette façon indescriptible qu'il avait de la regarder. La jeune femme avait pris conscience de cette relation étrange lors d'une réception dans le manoir des Malfoy, quelques années plus tôt.

**Flash-back**

Dès qu'un dîner ou une soirée était donnée, le manoir des Malfoy accueillait l'évènement. D'abord parce que leur luxueux et glacial domicile était assez grand pour recevoir tant de monde. Puis, ainsi, les Malfoy gardaient une place incontournable parmi les Mangemorts. Ils n'étaient jamais mis de côté, toujours au centre des nouvelles et des sollicitations.

La réception de ce soir-là était organisée en l'honneur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour célébrer sa victoire de la veille. Il avait mené une attaque contre le 14, Square Grimmaud qui avait été entièrement rasé. Il pensait que se tenait là leur QG. Ce n'était en réalité qu'un point de ralliement des partisans de l'Ordre qui y stockaient nourriture et médicaments. Voldemort estimait que la destruction de la maison, dernier vestige de la mémoire de son parrain, avait porté un coup à Potter. Deux sorciers de garde là-bas avaient été facilement immobilisés et faits prisonniers. Ils avaient ensuite été transférés dans les cachots du QG du Lord et torturés en bonne et due forme. Le Maître était toutefois déçu de ne pas avoir pu découvrir des informations compromettantes pour l'Ordre.

Les convives étaient nombreux. Les rires éclataient joyeusement, dans une bonne humeur collective. Cette petite victoire du Lord avait apporté un peu de baume aux cœurs de ses partisans, qui s'embourbaient jusque là dans une guerre de l'information. Les morts se succédaient mais il n'y avait pas eu de confrontation directe entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Du moins, que des bagarres éparses, sans intérêt. Chacun avait l'impression que le conflit s'enlisait, sans que la balance ne penche pour un parti ou l'autre. La destruction de la maison de Sirius Black remettait un peu d'espoir dans les esprits des Mangemorts qui priaient pour que la guerre prenne un autre tournant – en leur faveur !

Comme à son habitude, Voldemort fit une courte apparition juste au début de l'apéritif, qu'il ponctua d'un bref discours. Un encouragement. Le Lord fut acclamé longuement par ses adeptes. Un sourire triomphant étirait son visage émacié. Ses fentes rouges balayèrent l'assemblée de Mangemorts qui l'ovationnaient. Il leva la main pour les saluer puis se retira, laissant la fête battre son plein.

Malfoy cherchait des yeux son ami, Blaise Zabini. De loin, il le reconnut en compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Ces deux là passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. D'ailleurs, en les observant, quand il vit que Blaise arrivait à faire rire Hermione Granger, Draco ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Granger se différenciait des autres femmes par sa beauté, sa jeunesse mais surtout cette distance presque glaciale qu'elle maintenait avec tout le monde, sauf Blaise Zabini, à présent. Cette froideur se lisait dans son regard, dans sa posture, dans ses mots. Elle semblait si professionnelle, inatteignable. C'était un des nombreux mystères de cette jeune femme que Malfoy voulait percer à jour. A Poudlard, la Miss-je-sais-tout ne savait pas prendre sur elle et cacher ses émotions. Au contraire, on pouvait lire sur son visage sa déception ou sa colère. Ou la satisfaction d'avoir fait gagner des points à Gryffondor en donnant une bonne réponse. Le changement avait été spectaculaire. Il avait commencé en septième année, se rappelait l'ancien Serpentard. Désormais, Hermione ne dévoilait que ce qu'elle voulait. Sa maîtrise de soi était impressionnante. Tout en elle intriguait et attirait le jeune Malfoy. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était sa beauté qui le captivait ou ce mystère qui entourait la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme s'aventura vers le couple qui conversait joyeusement. A sa vue, Hermione devint de marbre, visiblement déçue de son intervention.

- Blaise, mon ami ! le salua Draco, feignant de ne pas avoir vu le changement d'attitude de la sorcière. Je te cherchais !

- Je bavardais tranquillement avec Hermione, comme tu peux le voir… répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

- Ah, cette délicieuse Granger ! Quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous !

Son ironie mordante sonnait tellement faux qu'elle arracha un sourire à la concernée qui répliqua sur le même ton :

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Malfoy ! Ta demeure est si… chaleureuse !

Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent du regard, cherchant à percer l'autre à jour.

- Détendez-vous ! lança Blaise en plaisantant à moitié.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa. Hermione sirotait sa Bieraubeurre tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Blaise observait ses deux compagnons, cherchant un sujet de discussion. Et Malfoy contemplait la robe du sorcier d'à côté avec un intérêt soudain.

- Oh non ! gémit Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco.

Hermione émit un petit ricanement moqueur en apercevant la cause du trouble du Mangemort approcher vers eux.

- Millicent Bulstrode courtise notre jeune ami…

Ladite sorcière s'avança vers le trio en faisant de petits bonds de dinde qui se pavane. Elle était vêtue d'une robe surchargée de dentelle rose pâle et de broderies affriolantes.

- Bonsoir ! Blaise, mon chou, tu m'invites à danser ? roucoula Millicent d'une petite voix suraiguë.

Blaise grimaça un sourire et se laissa entraîner par Millicent sur la piste de danse. C'aurait été peu convenable de sa part de refuser. Le jeune homme avait une certaine éducation et une courtoisie à respecter.

Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent donc seuls, en tête-à-tête.

- Tu t'entends bien avec Blaise, alors ? lança Malfoy sur le ton de la conversation.

- Et ça t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

- Je l'admets… Vous êtes si…

- … différents ? acheva Hermione. Je te rassure, Malfoy, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

Draco ne répondit pas. L'idée l'avait effleuré, peut-être… Mais il ne le reconnaîtrait pas devant Granger.

- Tu n'es pas accompagnée ce soir, j'ai l'impression ? railla le sorcier.

- En effet, cela te surprend ?

- Plutôt, oui. Tu es au bras d'un Mangemort différent à chaque fois…

- Que veux-tu ? répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Ma popularité monte en flèche !

Elle se tut, attendant la prochaine question qui ne vint pas.

- Pour résumer, Granger, tu es seule, tu n'as quasiment pas d'amis ! Tu as renoncé à une petite vie douillette auprès de la belette et du balafré… pour venir ici, où tu savais que personne ne t'accorderait sa confiance ! décrivit lentement Malfoy de sa voix traînante. Dis-moi où est le hic, Granger ? Tu aimes peut-être souffrir, c'est pourquoi tu as choisi la voix de la difficulté ?

Sa dernière remarque dégoulinait d'ironie. Hermione ne releva pas.

- Tu t'attends à quoi, Malfoy ? A une confidence profonde et complète ?

Oui, c'était ce que le jeune blond espérait. Et sa nouvelle tactique pour y parvenir était la provocation, pour qu'elle dévoile un de ses secrets sous le coup de la colère. Tout le monde pouvait craquer, y compris Granger. Il la connaissait, depuis le temps. Et, pour avoir expérimenté cette technique à Poudlard, c'était celle qui fonctionnait le mieux. Même si Granger s'était endurcie, elle avait une faille. Comme tout le monde. Et Malfoy allait la trouver.

- Tu ne regrettes pas la chaleur du Terrier ? Les nuits torrides dans le lit de la belette ? poursuivit Malfoy d'un ton presque menaçant.

- Oh, je trouve aussi du réconfort ici, je te rassure… répondit Hermione en lui lançant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Malfoy serra la mâchoire : cette garce jouait avec lui. Que signifiait cette phrase sibylline ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, Granger ? Que tu t'envoies en l'air avec des Mangemorts ?

Désormais, cette peste avait réussi à l'énerver. Elle était forte à ce petit jeu ! De toute façon, même s'il ne lui arrachait rien ce soir, il posait les premières bases de son « enquête ». Ce qu'il lui avait dit allait forcément la hanter. Elle allait y repenser à un moment ou un autre. Peut-être restait-il en elle une once de nostalgie de l'ancien temps… C'est ce que Malfoy espérait avec ardeur, pour découvrir son point faible et taper où ça faisait mal.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas de dévoiler ma vie sexuelle ! grogna Hermione, agacée, sentant qu'elle s'aventurait sur une pente glissante.

Malfoy s'approcha d'elle, à quelques centimètres. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Oh, mais je t'imagine parfaitement dans les bras de certains Mangemorts…

Hermione se raidit, la colonne vertébrale parcourue d'un frisson. Draco ne sut si c'était sa provocation ou son souffle chaud sur sa nuque qui avait provoqué sa réaction.

Le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien, cherchant une faille, une réponse. Il s'attendait à y lire de la colère, de la nostalgie ou même de la moquerie. Non. Il n'y vit que du doute. Granger soutint son regard, durcissant ses traits. Maintenant, elle était en colère. En colère et fière. Les deux ennemis s'affrontèrent ainsi de longues secondes, aucun n'interrompant le mince lien qui les unissait.

Malfoy ne cherchait plus à la percer à jour. A présent, seul le désir le submergeait. Le désir de l'embrasser sur-le-champ, à lui en faire mal. Granger dut réaliser ce qui se jouait entre eux à cet instant car elle quitta son champ visuel avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Un sentiment presque magnétique, comme des aimants qui se repoussent et s'attirent. Malfoy la haïssait et la désirait à la fois. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle faisait dans son camp. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle ? Il l'ignorait mais avait juste une certitude : il n'allait pas baisser les bras, pas après des débuts aussi prometteurs !

**Fin du flash-back**

Hermione Granger avait pris plaisir à ce baiser et Malfoy l'avait senti. Elle s'en voulait mais ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. La jeune femme avait ressenti une profonde attirance physique ; une sorte de passion dévorante s'était emparée d'eux. Il avait ravivé un manque en elle. Le besoin d'être aimée. D'ordinaire, Hermione provoquait ce genre de situations, pas l'inverse.

Tard dans la nuit, la sorcière se décida à trouver un toit pour dormir. A Pré-au-lard, elle ne trouva qu'un hôtel ouvert, appartenant à un français, qui lui procura une chambre. Elle s'écroula comme une masse sur son oreiller, sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Hermione se leva tard, aux environs de onze heures. Elle descendit déjeuner et trouva le propriétaire, Nicolas, en train de redécorer sa salle à manger, sans grand succès toutefois. Les autres clients l'observaient d'un air moqueur. En effet, il semblait s'embrouiller entre les formules et les rideaux poussaient des cris de bébé et viraient à l'orange vif.

La jeune femme observa attentivement la pièce qui était spacieuse. Comme les fenêtres étaient orientées au nord, il valait mieux opter pour des couleurs chaudes. Hermione donna un seul coup de baguette et les murs se revêtirent d'un orange doux aux reflets dorés. Le bois des poutres apparentes et la cheminée d'époque étaient ainsi mis en valeur. La nouvelle couleur animait et redonnait de la vigueur au séjour. Les clients poussèrent des cris admiratifs et applaudirent Nicolas qui fixait sa baguette d'un air interloqué et ravi à la fois. Hermione resta silencieuse, un sourire en coin. L'effet escompté était à la hauteur de la réaction de la clientèle de l'hôtel. La jeune femme savait marier les couleurs, comme si elle avait un « feeling » artistique et chromatique.

Un homme à la peau matte, très élégant, vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il la dévisageait avec une expression satisfaite. Face à l'expression surprise d'Hermione, il consentit enfin à se présenter :

- Bonjour, Miss. Pardonnez mon audace. Je suis Romano Tacelli. Je suis organisateur de mariages. Cette décoration est absolument remarquable. Vous semblez très douée et votre présentation est impeccable. J'ai un travail à vous proposer...

Hermione sourit, surprise qu'une telle opportunité se présente à elle. Cet homme à l'accent chaud du Sud lui plut immédiatement. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de quelques brins poivre et sel, ne faisant qu'accentuer son charme que quinquagénaire.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Miss, comme tout le monde. Sachez simplement qu'à mes yeux, vous ne serez qu'une employée. Je ne vous demande que du bon travail. Je me moque des rumeurs à votre sujet !

Hermione appréciait sa franchise. Même si tout cela était précipité et irréfléchi, elle ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion ! Cela ne lui coûtait rien de tenter sa chance. Et le travail de « wedding planner » en lui-même était passionnant !

- J'accepte avec plaisir votre offre ! acquiesça Hermione avec un large sourire.

Les mariages organisés par Tacelli étaient très réputés dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait développé le concept du mariage sur mesure. Son travail consistait à tout organiser de A à Z : le traiteur, le lieu de réception, les tenues de cérémonie, les faire-parts, la décoration personnalisée, les fleurs… mais surtout la coordination le jour J ! Sa volonté de satisfaire pleinement chaque couple et sa créativité ravissaient les clients. Il vendait un peu de rêve aux jeunes mariés – ou moins jeunes ! Hermione était fière d'être son assistante. Elle s'était renseignée un peu et cela faisait apparemment plusieurs semaines que Romano Tacelli était à la recherche d'une assistante.

Romano lui décrivit longuement sa vision de son travail. Leur mission consistait à accompagner le couple lors de la préparation du mariage et le jour de l'évènement. D'abord, il s'agissait de guider, orienter et conseiller les futurs mariés. Ensuite, trouver des prestataires compétents et fiables était une étape incontournable. Ensemble, ils devaient établir le canevas du jour J. Et lors du mariage, il fallait coordonner les prestataires et gérer les imprévus. Un vaste programme ! Romano Tacelli procédait ainsi : un premier rendez-vous afin que le couple exprime ses goûts, ses envies, définir le lieu, évaluer le budget… Il s'agissait donc de définir avant tout une ligne thématique. Par la suite, l'italien proposait une mise en scène pour le mariage. Romano résuma ainsi son travail : réaliser le mariage à la carte.

- Voyez-vous, l'argument principal est le suivant : les clients souhaitent être disponibles pour leurs invités. Nous sommes donc là pour orchestrer la cérémonie selon leurs désirs ! expliqua Romano à une Hermione très attentive. C'est ainsi que je définis mon métier : chef d'orchestre de la cérémonie !

- Donc, il n'y a pas de style prédéfini ?

- Non, il faut s'adapter à la personnalité du couple en étant à l'écoute de ses besoins. Ce mariage doit être le plus beau jour de leur vie, le reflet de leurs désirs et de leur sensibilité !

- Mais, même si nous proposons des prestataires, ils restent décisionnaires du choix final ? demanda Hermione pour bien comprendre.

- Tout à fait !

- L'accompagnement est donc long ?

- Oui, plusieurs mois ! Nous ne suivons qu'un couple à la fois ! La liste d'attente est longue ! rit Romano Tacelli avec une pointe d'orgueil.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire satisfait : cette reconversion professionnelle allait plus que lui plaire !

* * *

Hermione était tellement occupée par son nouveau travail qu'elle n'eut guère le temps de songer aux menaces proférées contre elle. Ni de trouver un nouvel appartement. Par contre, elle avait entouré celui de l'Allée des Embrumes de tant de sorts de protections qu'elle était aussi bien protégée qu'Azkaban ! Le temps lui manquait car elle s'adonnait corps et âme à son nouvel emploi !

- La musique ! Lancez la musique ! ordonna Hermione à l'orchestre alors que les mariés se levaient pour ouvrir le bal.

Le mariage des Crook avait été épuisant à préparer. En trois jours ! Alors qu'une préparation ordinaire durait au minimum quatre mois ! Hermione, vêtue d'un tailleur beige, supervisait tous les détails. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. L'ambiance était très exotique, selon les vœux des mariés. Romano avait dû rivaliser d'imagination et Hermione lui avait été d'une aide secourable. Dans l'air flottait un parfum de fleur, de printemps. Le mariage était coloré.

En fin de soirée, les mariés voulurent s'éclipser discrètement. David Crook serra chaleureusement la main de Romano.

- Merci, mon ami ! C'était le plus beau jour de notre vie !

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, Lisa aimerait...

- Hermione, on lance la marche finale et les pétales de rose ! ordonna Romano.

- Non, nous voulons sortir discrètement ! protesta David.

- Les mariés de sortent jamais incognito de mes mariages ! répliqua Romano d'un ton autoritaire. Par Merlin, il n'y a plus de roses ! Vous êtes des incapables !

Il houspilla ses employés, au bord de la crise de nerf. A chaque mariage, si besoin était, il engageait certaines personnes de chez les fournisseurs pour le seconder.

Puis l'orchestre entama un morceau et les mariés, rayonnants de bonheur, se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sous un tourbillon de pétales de rose.

Essoufflée, Hermione rejoignit Romano qui lui lança un sourire éclatant.

- Comment as-tu... ?

- Il faut toujours prévoir l'imprévisible ! chuchota son assistante.

- Tu es une vraie sorcière, toi !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice puis retourna à ses occupations. La journée était loin d'être terminée. Il fallait guider les invités jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel, répondre à leurs demandes puis coordonner le rangement et le nettoyage...

* * *

- Hermione, prends ton bloc-notes, on a des clients qui sont au bord du suicide !

Les deux associés se tutoyaient à présent et leur entente était jusque là admirable. Ils transplanèrent dans une propriété immense. Le château, à l'architecture baroque, était impressionnant et devait appartenir à une famille fortunée.

Le portier leur ouvrit et les introduisit dans un petit salon au mobilier en pin incrusté d'or, frappé aux armoiries de la famille. Hermione sourit quand elle reconnut Zacharias Smith. Il semblait très nerveux et ne la salua pas. Le blond s'adressa uniquement à Romano Tacelli.

- Ma fiancée ne va pas tarder. Nous nous marions dans deux semaines. Mon cousin français devait organiser le mariage. Or, il est mort il y deux jours d'un accident de balai...

- Toutes nos condoléances... dit Romano d'un ton solennel.

Zacharias fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour balayer ce détail insignifiant.

- Nous voulons un mariage grandiose. Tout le monde des sorciers y sera convié. Pensez-vous en être capable ?

- Deux semaines, c'est très court... admit Romano.

- Votre budget est illimité ! Mr Tacelli, vous êtes le meilleur et je veux le meilleur pour ma fiancée ! Vous...

- Zach ! l'interrompit une voie suraigüe. J'ai filé mon bas !

La jeune femme apparut, vêtue comme une bourgeoise londonienne. Elle aurait pu être élégante si une grimace presque canine ne déformait pas son visage.

- Pansy, quel plaisir ! minauda Hermione sur un ton commercial.

Pansy Parkinson entra dans une colère noire. Les insultes plurent sur la pauvre assistante qui resta de marbre, comme son employeur. Hermione avait du mal à contenir un fou rire. Pansy ressemblait à une enfant capricieuse que l'on gâte trop. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne se sentait pas si loin de Poudlard, au final.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures et toute la persuasion possible de Zacharias Smith pour la dissuader de renvoyer Tacelli.

- Ma chérie, tu veux un mariage plus beau que celui de Lavande Brown, n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy acquiesça d'un mouvement de menton, l'air effondré.

- Elle a fait appel à Mr Tacelli. Lui seul peut réaliser le mariage magnifique dont tu rêves en si peu de temps. Miss Granger est son assistante. Souviens-toi comme elle était douée à Poudlard...

Hermione se contenta de sourire. Pansy n'avait pas changé...

Les deux fiancés listèrent les invités : tout le gratin du monde de la sorcellerie serait là, du Ministre de la Magie au directeur de Poudlard. Hermione se réjouissait peu de revoir ses condisciples de Poudlard. Mais ce nouveau travail lui plaisait tellement qu'elle ne le mettrait pas en péril pour le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de certains.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives ! **

**La suite arrivera en moins d'une semaine, je pense !**

**A très bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les témoins

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Comme promis, le chapitre avec un peu d'avance ! Il a été demandé rapidement alors le voilà ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire.**

**Dans le flash-back, encore le point de vue de Draco, on reviendra à celui d'Hermione dans le prochain, où vous comprendrez certaines choses ! Le mystère sera moins épais, je vous le promets. De tout façon, il se désépaissit (bizarre cette expression ^^) de chapitre en chapitre, mais surtout dans les prochains =) **

**Je détaille un peu le travail d'Hermione, j'avoue y avoir pris un réel plaisir, laissant libre cours à mon imagination ! On revoit quelques anciens de Poudlard mais on aura beaucoup plus de monde dans le prochain chapitre qui concerne le mariage de la Belle au Bois Dormant (lisez, vous allez comprendre ^^). **

**Je suis enchantée (le mot est faible) par les quelques reviews laissées. Les avis ne sont, pour l'instant, que positifs ! Ca m'encourage vraiment donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, même si elle est mitigée voire négative ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews, en remerciant ceux qui en laissent et qui m'encouragent !**

**J'ai tenu compte des remarques faites, merci pour la petite rectification, Sumphora. Et j'ajouterai une petite clarification pour Loufoca-Granger =) Merciiiii**

**Allez, place à la lecture, après tout vous êtes là pour ça, pas pour lire mes petites notes inutiles !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : LES TEMOINS**

Romano Tacelli et Hermione Granger travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour organiser le mariage de Zacharias Smith et Pansy Parkinson. Ils passaient de nombreuses nuits blanches à préparer les festivités.

Le lieu de la réception avait été identifié dès le premier entretien. Le mariage se déroulerait dans la demeure des Smith, un magnifique château datant du dix-huitième siècle. Le couple souhaitait une réception où la totalité des invités seraient conviés puis suivrait un dîner assis dans les jardins en comité un peu plus restreint. Les deux fiancés se disputaient encore pour le menu et Romano essayait de les presser un peu car le traiteur sorcier choisi avait du pain sur la planche et avait dû embaucher une dizaine d'elfes de maison supplémentaires.

Les plans de table s'étaient révélés être un véritable casse-tête : il ne fallait pas mettre à côté des personnes capables de déclencher une guerre en plein mariage. Ce fut Romano qui s'en chargea, avec Zacharias. Hermione tentait de trouver un compromis avec Pansy sur la décoration un peu ambitieuse pour la réaliser en moins de deux semaines !

Deux jours plus tard, Pansy fit un nouveau caprice et Zacharias ne put le lui refuser.

- Oui, Mr Tacelli, je sais que c'est contraignant mais Pansy désire plus que tout éblouir ses amis, vous comprenez ? Nous sommes allés à Disneyland Paris cet été, et c'est là que je lui ai fait ma demande en mariage ! Pansy a adoré l'histoire de la Belle aux Bois Dormants. Vous connaissez ?

- Oui... confirma Hermione, néanmoins étonnée que le couple aille dans un parc d'attraction Moldu.

- Ne prenez pas cet air abasourdi, Miss Granger ! répliqua Smith, visiblement agacé. Une branche de ma famille est d'origine Moldue. Nous sommes donc passés nos vacances en France. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, Miss, Pansy est très ouverte d'esprit !

Hermione ne pipa mot : si Zacharias Smith se sentait le besoin de se justifier, grand bien lui fasse ! Elle n'était pas en mesure de débattre.

- Je suis content que vous connaissiez ce conte car ce sera le thème de la soirée !

Le ton du futur marié signifiait bien que la décision était sans appel. Hermione et Romano maudirent Parkinson et ses idées farfelues dès qu'ils sortirent de l'entretien. Ils se demandaient si Pansy allait encore faire beaucoup de caprices de ce genre auxquels Smith semblait céder à chaque fois. Romano Tacelli prévint son employée : c'était le dernier changement de programme qu'il accepterait. Le temps leur était compté et il ne pouvait souffrir un autre caprice de la future mariée qui chamboulerait encore les préparatifs de l'évènement.

Puis ils s'attablèrent devant le travail monstre qu'ils avaient à réaliser. Le thème de la Belle au Bois Dormant avait tellement plu à la future mariée qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Hermione avait une imagination débordante et la mit à profit pour donner des idées. Les deux organisateurs commandèrent des mètres carrés entiers de verdure pour imiter la forêt du célèbre dessin animé. Tous les serveurs seraient en costumes d'époque. Hermione fit venir des lucioles multicolores d'Australie en guise de fées. Des écureuils, des biches, des cygnes, des licornes gambaderaient dans le parc en toute liberté. Pansy choisit la vaisselle en or et elle exigea des milliers de roses pour le mariage. Romano fit planter deux rosiers géants qui n'avaient rien de naturels à l'entrée de l'allée principale. Son assistante eut l'idée d'imiter la chaumière dans tous les détails et la plaça au fond des bois environnants le parc. Les couleurs du mariage seraient rose et bleu, comme celles de la robe d'Aurore.

Pansy se laissait parfois emporter et Romano devait parfois tempérer son entrain et certaines idées de mauvais goût. Il ne fallait pas non plus en faire trop…

Une dispute entre les deux futurs époux eut d'ailleurs lieu. Smith voulait moins d'originalité, plus de tradition. L'arrivée au château par les jardins fut néanmoins entièrement réorganisée par Pansy. La mise en scène fut longue à préparer. Romano et son assistante se montrèrent minutieux. Et patients. Leurs clients avaient les moyens.

L'extérieur fut remodelé. Hermione réussit brillamment un sort d'illusion pour rajouter quelques tours au château. Les allées furent pavées avec les initiales des futurs époux gravées sur chaque pierre. L'herbe fut reverdie, la terrasse réaménagée et l'étang nettoyé. Ils installèrent au milieu de l'eau une fontaine qui s'illuminait. Les organisateurs durent travailler d'arrache-pied pour être dans les temps.

* * *

**Flash-back**

Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy dînaient dans le réfectoire bruyant, à l'écart, en tête-à-tête. Des dizaines de Mangemorts avalaient l'infâme porridge en tentant de glaner de nouvelles informations sur les futures opérations. Ce n'était pas la préoccupation des deux Serpentards qui s'étaient éloignés pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Chacun savait que ces deux là faisaient partie des favoris du Lord. Ceux chargés des missions secrètes et dangereuses.

Malgré la frénésie générale, les deux amis ne conversaient pas sur le même sujet. Une autre personne que leur Maître animait leur discussion.

- J'aimerais juste comprendre, Blaise…

- Je te dis qu'elle est simplement normale ! Voire même sympathique, je t'assure !

- Granger, _normale_ ? répéta Malfoy. J'admets qu'elle a beaucoup changé… Mais j'ai du mal à avaler qu'elle puisse être sincère !

- Pourtant, elle l'est ! assura Zabini, sûr de lui.

- Elle t'a parlé de la raison qui l'a motivée à changer de camp ?

- Pas clairement… De toute façon, je ne vais pas la forcer à en parler si elle ne le souhaite pas ! Néanmoins, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. A mon avis, elle a été trahie par un des ses deux meilleurs amis. Je pense que l'un d'eux, ou les deux, lui a fait une crasse qu'elle ne peut pardonner !

- Mais de là à changer ses principes… dit Draco, dubitatif. Elle leur a carrément tourné le dos ! Même pour une petite vengeance…

- Ce qu'ils ont dû faire devait vraiment être grave !

Malfoy se tut, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je crois que vous la jugez mal, poursuivit Blaise d'un ton calme. Elle est comme nous tous, en plus douée ! Elle est sympathique, tu sais ! Et drôle parfois !

- C'est vrai que son sens de l'ironie ne m'avait pas échappé… railla Malfoy.

- Elle te préoccupe, hein ? demanda son ami, amusé.

- Son changement brutal m'interpelle, voilà tout ! Tu dis que tu la trouves normale, mais tu as remarqué comme elle fait les yeux doux à mon père ? Ca rend folle ma mère ! Cette fille joue à deux jeux à la fois !

Zabini haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, on ne parle pas de ses conquêtes ! Granger a peut-être une sexualité libérée ! ricana-t-il.

- Non, cette fille est louche, je te dis !

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur elle à ce point ? s'irrita Blaise. Le Maître lui fait confiance, que te faut-il de plus ?

- Je sais, je sais… soupira Draco d'un air abattu. Mais elle respire la trahison, cette fille !

- Apprends à la connaître ! suggéra Blaise Zabini, un peu provocateur.

- Tu plaisantes ? se moqua le blond. Je hais cette Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable ! En plus, nous sommes incapables de discuter sans crier !

Comme si cette dernière affirmation était une évidence achevant la discussion, Malfoy prit son plateau à moitié rempli pour sortir de table. Après quelques pas, il lança à son ami :

- Fais attention, Blaise, tes nouvelles amitiés sèment le doute…

L'avertissement de Draco fit disparaître le sourire de Baise Zabini.

**Fin du flash-back**

**

* * *

**

Le vendredi après-midi, une multitude de détails restaient à régler mais le plus gros était accompli. Hermione superviserait la décoration et accueillerait les invités.

- Vos tours ont l'air si réel ! la félicita Romano. On s'y tromperait ! Les sortilèges ont quelle durée ?

- Trois jours.

- Excellent travail !

Hermione rougit de fierté : Romano avait approuvé plusieurs de ses initiatives. Ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy qui critiquait dès qu'Hermione était présente. Elle n'avait apparemment pas mis de côté sa rancœur.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Pansy débarqua comme une furie alors qu'Hermione inscrivait en lettres d'or brillantes le nom des tables sur les nappes. Ces noms avaient aussi été choisis par Pansy : ils étaient tous tirés du dessin animé. Il y avait la table Aurore, la table Philippe, la table Pimprenelle…

- Hermione, vous serez là ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Mes parents et les témoins arrivent à dix-huit heures ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer les chambres.

Elles montèrent l'escalier de marbre jusqu'au deuxième étage.

- La suite royale est réservée pour moi et Zach ! gloussa-t-elle. Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Voici celle de mes parents...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux face au luxueux et vaste appartement.

- Ernie McMillan, le témoin de Zach, et sa femme, Hannah Abbot, logeront ici. Et Draco Malfoy, mon témoin, occupera cet appartement...

La sorcière faillit s'étouffer : Malfoy, son témoin ? Certes, elle savait qu'il était invité, mais pas qu'elle passerait la soirée en sa compagnie !

- Au fait, Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Allez-vous acheter une tenue potable pour ce soir !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Son jean était sale mais très pratique pour les préparatifs de mariage. Pansy n'en manquait pas une pour la dénigrer !

Les convives seraient vêtus de leurs tenues les plus somptueuses. En tant que co-organisatrice, elle ne pouvait se permettre de ressembler à une souillon. Parkinson n'avait pas tout à fait tort, pour une fois. Elle reverrait beaucoup de monde et chacun chercherait à la juger. Sa tenue ne serait pas un argument qu'ils utiliseraient contre elle. La jeune femme prit donc le temps de choisir ses robes avec le plus grand soin.

Hermione dénicha une robe noire, dos nu, longue, pour la réception du soir. Pour la cérémonie, le choix fut plus délicat. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop décolleté, pour éviter toute remarque sur sa réputation de séductrice. La jeune femme jeta son dévolu sur une robe d'un vert sombre, très fluide, cintrée à la taille. Le décolleté était flatteur mais pas aguicheur. Elle compléta sa tenue par une paire de boucles d'émeraude.

* * *

Quand elle descendit vêtue de sa robe, elle vit un éclair de jalousie traverser le regard de Pansy. Celle-ci devait penser que l'éclat de la simple assistante allait ternir sa propre tenue c'est-à-dire un bustier marron assez court. Sa réaction arracha un petit sourire satisfait à Hermione.

Ce soir-là, Romano s'était retiré à son bureau afin de régler certains détails au dernier moment. Il avait chargé Hermione de finir les préparatifs sur place et d'accueillir les premiers invités. La jeune femme devait s'assurer que tout se déroule pour le mieux et que chacun soit à son aise. Cela faisait partie de son travail de coordination.

Les parents de Pansy arrivèrent les premiers. Ils étaient maniérés et déplurent aussitôt à Hermione. Elle les conduisit avec toute la courtoisie dont elle était capable mais les Parkinson se montrèrent outrés par sa présence. Ils furent très désagréables à son égard.

Les McMillan ne tardèrent pas et Hermione appréhendait leur rencontre. Hannah se montra très chaleureuse et Hermione le lui rendit avec plaisir. La jeune femme avait un ventre légèrement arrondi et sa façon de le caresser de temps à autre indiqua à Hermione qu'elle devait être enceinte. Par contre, Ernie fut froid et distant et son épouse le rabroua gentiment.

Pansy échangea quelques mondanités, un faux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais clairement cherché à nouer des liens avec les amis de Zach. D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne l'appréciaient guère.

Puis Hermione guida le couple jusqu'à leur appartement.

- Comme c'est grand ! Ern, tu as remarqué cette vue ?

Ernie était plutôt préoccupé par le fessier d'Hermione.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soir, n'hésitez pas. Le repas sera servi à vingt heures sur la terrasse. A tout à l'heure !

Hermione redescendit en priant ardemment pour que Malfoy ait fait un infarctus. Mais il se portait comme un charme dans le hall, Pansy agrippée à son cou. Un instant, Hermione se demanda qui était le fiancé.

- Oh, Dray ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! roucoula la future mariée, aux anges.

- Moi aussi, Pansy, moi aussi... grogna Draco qui commençait à étouffer sous l'étreinte envahissante de son amie.

Zacharias et Draco échangèrent un regard inamical : ils ne s'appréciaient guère. Smith remarqua alors l'arrivée d'Hermione et l'accueillit comme si elle incarnait une bénédiction.

- Hermione, vous voulez bien mener Mr Malfoy à son appartement, je vous prie ?

Hermione minauda une salutation qui s'apparentait plutôt à un grognement. Malfoy la détailla des pieds à la tête, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

- Je me ferai un plaisir d'accompagner Miss Granger...

Il esquissa une petite révérence et Pansy gloussa de plaisir.

Hermione ouvrit l'appartement, illumina les chandeliers d'un coup de baguette et remonta les rideaux pour lui laisser le loisir d'admirer le parc.

-... nous dînerons à vingt heures précises. Demain, la cérémonie est à quatorze heures. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! récita-t-elle en parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retirer, Draco la retint par le bras.

- Tu es absolument resplendissante dans cette robe, Granger !

Son souffle chaud dans son cou lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Consciente de ce que ces quelques gestes provoquaient en elle, la jeune femme se dégagea brutalement.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- J'ai envie de toi, Granger... Autant que tu me désires !

- Tu me parais bien présomptueux, Malfoy !

* * *

- Hermione , venez-vous joindre à nous ! l'invita Zacharias en début du dîner alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à se retirer.

- Mais doudou, c'est une domestique ! s'insurgea Pansy d'une petite voix suraiguë.

Hermione étouffa un ricanement entendant le surnom.

- Elle a organisé notre mariage avec brio et elle est invitée à partager ce repas ! trancha son fiancé d'un ton implacable. Et ce n'est en aucun cas une domestique ! Elle est simplement ici pour s'assurer que tout se déroule au mieux !

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, reconnaissante de rappeler à chacun son véritable statut. Toutefois, cette invitation ne l'enchantait guère mais elle ne pouvait refuser cela à son client qui venait de prendre sa défense. Elle fut placée face à Draco qui lui sourit avec ambigüité.

La discussion s'orienta inévitablement vers la politique. Les époux McMillan se confrontèrent à l'opinion du clan Parkinson.

- Weasley est un traître à son pays ! piaillait la mère de Pansy. Il s'est allié avec les Géants pour renverser le Ministère !

- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Ernie. Il a offert la paix aux Géants ! Il ne monte pas une armée puisque ceux-ci se retirent dans les montagnes !

- Ron ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! confirma Hannah avec aplomb.

- Nous avons des preuves contre Weasley ! assura Malfoy d'un ton calme.

- Je n'en crois pas un traître mot ! fit Ernie, excédé.

- Il a banni les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ! assena Mr Parkinson. A-t-il pensé un instant à notre sécurité ?

- Les Détraqueurs se sont alliés à Voldemort ! rétorqua Hannah. Ils ont tué de nombreux innocents et ne sont en rien loyaux au Ministère !

Hermione écoutait la conversation depuis un moment, se gardant bien de partager le fond de sa pensée. Les arguments des uns et des autres s'enchaînaient sans que les deux parties s'écoutent réellement. Déjà, quand elle était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la jeune sorcière ne supportait pas cette catégorie là de Mangemorts. Ceux aristocratiques qui savent quand se taire et quand se déchaîner. Des opportunistes hypocrites. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs liée d'amitié avec Blaise Zabini car ce dernier n'appartenait pas à ce genre de personnes. Elle appréciait sa franchise. Lui ne changeait pas d'avis dès que l'occasion le permettait. Ses valeurs restaient les mêmes et il se battait pour un idéal qui n'appartenait qu'à lui mais qu'il avait cherché jusqu'à sa mort. Les Parkinson, comme bien d'autres, n'avaient pas cette chance. Ils n'avaient pas fait ce choix-là. Ils étaient vils et sournois. Voilà ce qu'en pensait Hermione.

- Nous serons bientôt tous soumis à son régime de malheur ! prédit sa femme en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

La goutte d'eau. N'y tenant plus face à une telle hypocrisie, Hermione intervint :

- Vous parlez de conspiration, d'atteinte à la liberté, mais vous oubliez qu'il y a un an à peine Voldemort prônait exactement ce contre quoi vous prétendez vous insurger !

Ses mots jetèrent un froid. Outrée, Mme Parkinson sortit de table, son mari sur ses talons. Pansy insulta Hermione de tous les noms. Son fiancé l'envoya se calmer à l'étage puis prévint à Hermione :

- A l'avenir, il vaudrait mieux éviter ce genre de provocations !

Hermione sourit innocemment. Ernie et Hannah la félicitèrent discrètement.

- Il fallait oser ! chuchota Hannah, admirative.

- Tu devrais te montrer plus prudente, l'avertit Ernie. Ils auraient pu utiliser leurs baguettes.

La jeune femme les remercia d'un signe de tête, leur souhaita une bonne soirée puis se retira dans un petit salon qui jouxtait une immense bibliothèque qu'elle s'empressa de découvrir.

Passionnée, Hermione était absorbée dans sa lecture alors que Malfoy fumait un cigare, vautré dans un canapé en face d'elle. Elle espérait qu'il aille se coucher avant elle. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas. La jeune femme cherchait la tranquillité après ce remue-ménage au dîner. Draco l'observait attentivement, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu refuses toujours ma proposition ? demanda-t-il, brisant sa quiétude.

- Toujours ! répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Weasley finira par tomber... murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Vos machinations ne m'intéressent pas. Par contre, ce qui me dégoûte, c'est l'emprise de vos familles de sang pur sur le monde sorcier et la façon dont vous avez réussi à échapper à Azkaban ! Je ne pensais pas cela possible...

- Nos familles ont une influence depuis des siècles. Même avec vos désirs écœurants de paix et de renouveau, on n'efface pas une tradition aussi ancrée dans l'esprit des gens ! D'ailleurs, c'est bien plus qu'une tradition !

- Un jour, la donne va s'inverser, Malfoy ! promit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La pseudo-supériorité du sang pur n'est qu'une institution destinée à disparaître, pas une vérité absolue !

- Tu ferais de la politique ? se moqua Draco en passant négligemment une main dans sa chevelure blonde platine.

- Non, mais toute chose a une fin !

- Oui, tu en sais quelque chose avec ton avenir prometteur tracé d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

Chacun de ses mots était un poignard planté en plein cœur. Il rouvrait une blessure mal cicatrisée. Le visage de la jeune femme était livide. Au fur et à mesure que Malfoy décrivait ce qu'elle aurait pu être et sa chute, Hermione voulut lui hurler de se la fermer mais en fut incapable. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle avait mal.

- Tu te serais marié avec la belette, vous auriez eu de jolis enfants roux et intelligents à la fois ! narrait Draco Malfoy d'un air inspiré mais vicieux. Un drôle de mélange ! Tu aurais été Médicomage, Auror ou bien à la tête d'une ridicule association de défense des elfes de maison… Vous auriez été un couple magnifique, reconnu et salué dans la rue. Une jolie petite maison dans la banlieue londonienne. Avec un jardin ! Tes amis auraient été ceux de Poudlard. Vous vous seriez revus lors de dîners où vous vous seriez rappelé le bon vieux temps !... Tu as remarqué comme je maîtrise bien le conditionnel ? demanda-t-il, sa voix dégoulinant d'ironie.

Enfin, elle se reprit, adopta une expression indifférente et déclara :

- Il ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé, Malfoy ! Néanmoins, tu peux te montrer très fantasque !

Malgré son air apaisé et sa plaisanterie, Hermione avait juste envie de tuer Malfoy, de se venger, de lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Les faiblesses de Malfoy ne lui étaient pas inconnues...

- Je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit ! ajouta-t-elle pour clore la houleuse discussion.

Elle se leva lentement mais Draco bondit et l'emprisonna de ses bras, comme elle s'y attendait.

- Ne pars pas déjà, la soirée ne fait que commencer...

- Laisse-moi ! balbutia-t-elle, comme si elle perdait ses moyens.

Il la plaqua contre le mur sans aucune douceur et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu crois pouvoir encore m'échapper, Granger ?

Malfoy happa ses lèvres comme si c'était vital. Hermione y répondit, mordillant, suçotant, laissant Draco impatient et frémissant. Dans une étreinte passionnée, ils roulèrent par terre. Experte, Hermione savait exactement comment faire monter le désir.

Puis, subitement, elle se dégagea de lui et avec un sourire triomphant, transplana dans sa propre chambre qu'elle ferma à double-tour. Malfoy devait être frustré et insatisfait. Il était totalement prévisible. Par contre, une question trottait dans son esprit : pourquoi cette expression, « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » ? Loin d'être froide, pourtant…

* * *

**Voilàààà ! Reviews merci !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le mariage

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Avant tout, merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews ! Je me répète mais prenez-le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ça me motive réellement d'avoir des retombées des lecteurs. J'essaie vraiment de prendre en compte vos impressions (et merci d'avoir signaler les petites erreurs qui se baladent !). Je vais même plus loin : les reviews, c'est la nourriture spirituelle de l'auteur, ce qui alimente sa source d'inspiration... Bon, je sais, la métaphore est mal choisie et maladroite et je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire ! Peu importe ! :D**

**Voici - enfin ! - la suite, un peu plus longue, que j'ai archi peaufinée ! **

**Quelques éléments de réponse par-ci par-là, soyez vigilants !**

**Y a-t-il des choses que vous comprenez mieux après la lecture de ce chapitre ? Je l'espère en tout cas !**

**Assez bavassé, voici le chapitre !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre V : LE MARIAGE DE LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT**

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger se leva très tôt. Les derniers préparatifs l'occupèrent une bonne partie de la matinée. Tout compte fait, quelques invités surprise s'ajoutaient à la dernière minute et il fallait constituer des ballotins de dragées en forme de carrosse supplémentaires.

Puis la jeune femme s'occupa d'elle et eut à peine le temps de se doucher. Elle revêtit sa robe vert sombre et ses hauts talons noirs. Le tissu de la robe était très fluide et elle avait l'impression que c'était une caresse à chacun de ses mouvements. Une fois habillée, la jeune femme se maquilla et se coiffa d'un chignon compliqué entrelacé de fils d'argent. Satisfaite du résultat, Hermione se précipita pour aider Romano qui la complimenta sur sa tenue.

- Tu fais honneur à notre association...

- Tu es très bien aussi.

Romano Tacelli avait revêtu pour l'occasion un costume signé par un haut couturier italien.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillée ces derniers jours. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé seul !

Hermione s'activa pour dissimuler ses joues rouges.

* * *

La cérémonie était magnifique.

Les invités furent installés sur des bancs de pierre sur un lit de lierre.

Les mariés avancèrent ; Pansy était éblouissante dans sa robe rose et bleue mais son visage était un peu trop inondé de bonheur. Elle en faisait un peu trop, comme d'habitude, simulant une exaltation un peu exagérée. Sa robe avait été créée par un couturier sorcier londonien qui avait jeté un sort atypique sur la robe. Selon la lumière, la robe changeait de couleur, virant du rose au bleu. Par contre, elle était peut-être un peu surchargée de perles et de dentelle. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de rose et on entendait le chuintement d'une minuscule cascade. En fermant les yeux, on se serait cru au printemps, dans la forêt, au bord d'un petit ruisseau.

Trois demoiselles d'honneur suivaient de près les mariés. Elles étaient vêtues toutes trois de la même robe, avec de petites ailes accrochées dans le dos, mais de couleurs différentes. Rouge, verte et bleue. Comme les marraines-fées de la princesse Aurore : Pâquerette, Flora et Pimprenelle. Les trois petites filles se pavanaient, persuadaient d'avoir les plus belles robes de l'assemblée.

Le père de Pansy, qui présidait la cérémonie, fit symboliquement apparaître les alliances d'un coup de baguette. L'or scintillait et chacun put observer la finesse des bijoux. Lentement, les bagues atterrirent dans la main de son gendre. La question traditionnelle fut posée à Pansy Parkinson, qui, au bord des larmes, articula un « _oui _» émouvant. Auquel elle ajouta :

- Vous en avez mis du temps mon prince !

Phrase tout droit tirée du conte. Au fond de la salle, Hermione étouffa un gloussement : la cérémonie avait presque réussi à l'émouvoir mais cette citation s'avérait ridicule, surtout dans la bouche de Pansy.

La sortie fut la plus réussie. Des fleurs commençaient à éclore une à une et des feuillages se déroulaient sur le passage des mariés. Un carrosse fleuri mena les mariés jusqu'au château car la cérémonie se déroulait dans une ancienne chapelle perdue dans les bois environnants la propriété. Les convives s'y acheminèrent en traversant le parc, étouffant des soupirs admiratifs, émerveillés par les animaux qui gambadaient en liberté et par les compositions florales qui semblaient se mouvoir.

Hermione sortit en premier pour éviter de croiser certains invités. Elle repoussait ces rencontres à la dernière minute. Elle vérifia que tout était en ordre. En arrivant à la volière, une silhouette la fit sursauter. Malfoy la coinça brutalement contre le mur, l'encerclant pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il était rouge de colère.

- Tu vas me le payer, Granger ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !

Il passa une main sous sa robe.

- Je t'avais dit, Malfoy, qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à plus doué que soi ! De toute façon, je connais maintenant ton point faible mais ne t'angoisse pas trop, il se trouve que je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer ! cracha-t-elle avec autant de hargne qu'elle put.

Sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que la main du blondinet remontait le long de sa cuisse.

- Le vert m'excite, tu sais... chuchota-t-il, le regard brillant de désir.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait basculer. Mais l'accent italien de Romano prononça son nom, un peu plus loin.

- Je suis là ! hurla-t-elle, obligeant Malfoy à s'écarter le plus loin possible.

Les mariés allaient arriver au château et il fallait organiser immédiatement la scène, selon les vœux de Pansy. Des branches se relevaient au-dessus de la tête des jeunes époux, dévoilant un arc-en-ciel. Un chœur d'angelots entonna un chant magnifique. Un nuage mousseux s'éleva au-dessus des Smith, deux colombes roses reposant dessus.

Hermione se contint pour ne pas rire car c'était tout de même très réussi. Après l'arrivée des jeunes mariés, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas de courir dans tous les sens, vérifiant si tout était en place. Elle avait réussi à calmer son cœur affolé par la rencontre avec Malfoy. Le point faible de Malfoy était apparemment aussi le sien… Puis elle s'était juré de se montrer plus prudente, pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation aussi gênante. La suite des évènements ne lui laissa guère le temps de réfléchir à tout ça un peu plus en profondeur. Pansy et Zacharias avaient souhaité que chaque instant soit une surprise délicieuse pour les invités. Les éblouir, voilà la mission de Romano Tacelli et Hermione Granger. Ainsi, les animations s'enchaînaient, mobilisant les organisateurs qui restaient sur le qui-vive.

* * *

La nuit tombait et le dîner allait bientôt débuter. Des tables, somptueusement décorées, étaient installées sous des bouleaux spécialement expédiés de Suisse. Hermione lâcha les lucioles multicolores qui ravirent les plus jeunes. La fontaine s'illumina, diffusant une douce lumière dans le parc. Des chandeliers flottaient dans l'air, voletant au-dessus des convives.

Hermione se recoiffa, tendue : elle devait conduire les invités à leur place. Elle se serait bien passée de cette mission mais n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser face à son employeur qui, jusqu'ici, semblait enchanté par son travail.

La table centrale nommée « Aurore » était occupée par les mariés, les parents, les témoins et le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que son épouse. La sorcière s'arma de courage et se dirigea vers une grande silhouette rousse.

- Bonsoir, Mr le Ministre ! le salua-t-elle d'un ton plus que conventionnel. Le dîner va commencer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous accompagne à votre table…

- Hermione ? fit Ron, surpris puis glacial : que fais-tu ici ?

- Mon travail ! répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être cassante.

- Les Parkinson t'ont engagée comme bonniche ? ricana le Ministre.

- Comme organisatrice de mariage ! rectifia-t-elle, en colère.

- Je me demande comment tu oses te présenter à ce genre de festivités et regarder en face ceux que tu as trahis ! lança Ron en baissant le ton.

- Et moi, je me demande comment tu peux te regarder dans la glace, chaque matin, comme un incapable qui ne sait même pas reconnaître une amie ! siffla-t-elle, bouillonnante de rage.

Ron voulut répliquer mais une blonde resplendissante dans sa robe rose pâle s'accrocha à son bras et l'entraîna s'asseoir. Le conflit ne pouvait être évité que par l'éloignement. Hermione jeta un dernier regard assassin à Ron puis changea d'invité. Elle devina que cette jeune femme n'était autre que Mme Weasley. Par les journaux, elle savait qu'elle était suédoise. Drôle de choix, malgré sa plastique impeccable. De longues jambes interminables et une poitrine plus que généreuse.

Draco Malfoy était seul. Il ne cherchait pas la compagnie. L'objet de toute son attention était magnifique, doté d'un décolleté très attrayant qui semblait lui chuchoter à l'oreille bien des promesses alléchantes. Il suivait chacun des faits et gestes d'Hermione.

Pendant longtemps, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ce rat-de-bibliothèque. Ou juste en tant que Sang-de-bourbe-souffre-douleur-meilleure-amie-du-Survivant-balafré. Mais quand elle était apparue au bras de Macnair, Draco avait changé son regard sur elle. Il n'avait jamais cru à sa sincérité. Il n'avait alors eu qu'une seule idée en tête : la posséder. Exclusivement. Hermione était belle, mortelle. Mais elle était insaisissable. Par-dessus tout, Malfoy adorait son pouvoir de séduction sur les hommes. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas oublié son déhanchement sensuel, son battement de cil trompeur. Il aimait le courage et le mystère qui l'entouraient. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Désormais, elle avait changé. Elle ne cherchait plus à séduire, fuyant même les clins d'œil discrets de certains mâles. Plus de regards langoureux, de sourires charmeurs ou de frôlements trompeurs. Mais elle attirait toutefois le regard, parfois même pour sa beauté. Depuis le temps, son visage s'était durci, son regard devenu méfiant. Malfoy avait pu noter que certains s'attardaient plus que permis sur sa chute de reins. Granger ne semblait pas s'en soucier, c'était à peine si elle l'avait remarqué, lui semblait- il.

Dès que les parents et les McMillan furent assis, placés par Hermione, Malfoy sourit en sirotant son Whisky Pur Feu. Il savait que c'était son tour. Effectivement, Hermione se présenta à lui quelques secondes plus tard.

- Malfoy ! dit-elle peu aimablement. Suis-moi !

- Où sont les courbettes et les sourires que tu as réservés à Weasley ? Pourquoi aurait-il droit à un traitement de faveur ?

- Tu viens ? répéta-t-elle, lassée par son petit jeu.

- J'aurais quoi en échange ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis s'éloigna. D'ordinaire, ce genre de provocation l'amusait mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les petites remarques ambigües de Draco. Elle souffla deux mots à Pansy qui vint chercher Draco en piaillant.

- Mon Dragonichou ! Viens donc te joindre à nous ! Je t'ai placé à ma droite, tu es content ?

Quant à lui, Zacharias Smith semblait un peu moins enchanté par le plan de table…

* * *

Durant le banquet, Hermione resta en retrait, dans l'ombre d'un gigantesque épicéa. Le caviar et les sushis la révulsaient et elle n'avait pas faim. Même si cela avait été le cas, où se serait-elle installée ? Sur les genoux de Malfoy, en face de Ronald Weasley ? Son propre cynisme la fit presque sourire.

La soirée était magique dans la forêt enchantée. L'orchestre animait doucement l'ambiance. La nuit serait courte mais avait tenu toutes ses promesses. Les mariages Tacelli avaient rempli leur pari.

La jeune femme s'éloigna, ôta ses talons et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle se sentait bien.

- Tu prends racine ? demanda la voix moqueuse de Malfoy. Tu pensais peut-être à moi ?

- Je pensais à Ron ! répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Il est marié, Granger !

- Ça ne m'effraie pas ! lança-t-elle d'un ton chargé de cynisme.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- C'est comme ça que tu as eu mon père ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Désormais, elle n'avait plus besoin de le cacher. Autant dévoiler la vérité. Elle était fatiguée de mentir, de dissimuler. Elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes un jour ou l'autre. Restait à savoir comment Malfoy l'avait découvert…

- Comment… ?

- Oh, je m'en suis toujours douté… avoua Draco avec un sourire triste. Les assassinats se sont enchaînés… Après Macnair et Yaxley, j'ai remarqué qu'_on _s'attaquait seulement à des membres du noyau du conseil qui siégeait autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu as fait fort, par contre, avec Greyback ! J'aurais parié sur lui, en vérité… Comment t'es-tu débrouillée pour ne pas te faire mordre ?

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse. Son silence fit office d'aveux. Elle ne chercha même pas une excuse, une esquive, une justification. Ce qui avait été fait avait été fait. On ne revient pas en arrière. Son passé était lourd, sombre. Il pesait sur ses épaules. La jeune femme se sentait presque soulagée que Malfoy, un Mangemort, le sache. Elle ne voulait plus se voiler la face, masquer ses crimes. Elle était lasse de tout cela, de ces petits jeux de cache-cache, de mensonges sans fin.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour lui... déclara Malfoy d'un ton presque rassurant. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire... dit-elle froidement. Tu sais, tu étais une des prochaines victimes sur la liste…

- Tu n'aurais pas réussi ! Je ne me serais pas laissé piéger ! s'exclama le Serpentard, en bombant le torse, avec toute la fierté d'un paon.

- Ca, j'en doute ! railla la jeune femme. Tu es comme tous les autres, Malfoy. Les femmes sont ton point faible !

Il ne répondit pas mais elle sentait son regard gris la transpercer.

- J'ai envie de toi, Granger !

Nullement intimidée cette fois-ci, Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil glacial puis s'éloigna. Elle s'était presque étonnée d'avoir une conversation normale avec Malfoy. Mais non. Il avait toujours la même idée en tête.

* * *

**Flash-back**

Greyback. Fenrir Greyback.

Les ordres avaient été on ne peut plus clairs : éliminer Greyback.

Hermione en frémissait rien qu'en y pensant. Elle allait devoir mettre une stratégie au point, plus détaillée. Ne rien laisser au hasard. Son pouvoir de séduction lui serait moins utile que pour les victimes précédentes. Greyback était un personnage atypique. Et dangereux. Il lui fallait le comprendre, le cerner afin de définir ses points faibles, son emploi du temps, prévoir la moindre de ses réactions. Un lourd travail de recherche et d'observation. Une analyse fine et pointue.

Fenrir Greyback prenait du plaisir à contaminer les personnes, surtout les enfants, en les mordant. Ainsi dans la bataille de la tour d'astronomie, Bill Weasley avait été mordu alors que le loup-garou était sous forme humaine. Les conséquences avaient été irréversibles. Son dévouement au Lord n'avait rien de loyal. Ce n'était pas une question de principes non plus. Non, Greyback n'avait rien d'un idéologiste. Il était calculateur et surtout loup-garou. Lord Voldemort lui fournissait des victimes et en échange, Greyback obéissait. Il n'était qu'un outil de chantage, utilisé comme menace par Voldemort pour faire coopérer les plus réticents – sinon, il lâchait Greyback sur leurs enfants.

Son nom et sa réputation le précédaient, semant terreur et panique sur son passage. Un instrument précieux pour le camp des Mangemorts. A garder et à surveiller à tout prix. Car Greyback tuait pour le plaisir.

Au sein des Mangemorts, Greyback inspirait la même méfiance, la même peur. Tout le monde l'évitait. A la pleine lune, le loup-garou désertait le quartier général. Soit il semait la panique dans un quartier de Londres, soit il s'attaquait à des victimes soigneusement désignées par son Maître. Parfois, Voldemort n'attendait même pas sa métamorphose.

D'un point de vue idéologique, Greyback considérait, et il ne le cachait pas, que sa mission était de contaminer le plus de monde possible, afin de dépasser en nombre les sorciers. Ce dessein n'avait apparemment pas été pris au sérieux par Voldemort puisqu'il l'avait engagé à la suite de compromis. Le loup-garou prêchait à ses semblables que mordre était un droit, une revanche sur les sorciers.

Tout cela, Hermione le savait après une bonne observation et quelques questions discrètes. Aussi, elle s'était rappelée des dires de Remus Lupin, lui-même mordu par Greyback lorsqu'il était enfant.

Après avoir rassemblé le plus d'informations possibles, Hermione avait envisagé de nombreux scénarios, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Greyback n'était pas friand de femmes mais si elle réussissait à le charmer, tout se compliquerait. Une légère morsure et elle serait défigurée à jamais, et surtout elle se serait trahie. Les transformations de Bill Weasley lui étaient revenues en mémoire comme un avertissement. Si cela lui arrivait et qu'elle tuait Greyback ensuite, elle signait son crime et se désignait comme coupable, bêtement.

Le physique de Greyback ne jouait pas non plus en la faveur d'Hermione. Le loup-garou était massif, doté de longs membres puissants. Ses dents restaient pointues, même sous sa forme humaine. Tout dans son apparence révulsait ses camarades. Des mains larges et crasseuses terminées par des ongles jaunes et noirs. De lui émanait une odeur de sueur et de sang.

Plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain.

Trouver son point faible. L'attaquer à ce moment-là.

Hermione en avait déduit que cet instant de faiblesse, les quelques secondes qui lui étaient offertes pour remplir sa mission, suivaient une attaque. L'intense jouissance que Greyback ressentait suivait une morsure, la satisfaction de voir sa proie souffrir et se métamorphoser.

Un soir, la jeune femme avait engagé discrètement la conversation avec Greyback. De toute façon, tout le monde l'évitait. Certaine de ne pas être suivie, elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre, avait toqué et un grognement rauque l'avait autorisée à entrer. Des effluves bestiaux lui chatouillèrent les narines, lui arrachant une grimace.

- Bonsoir, Fenrir ! dit-elle aimablement.

Des os éparpillés jonchaient le sol de la pièce. Une simple paillasse meublait la chambre, ainsi qu'une cuvette d'eau et une chaise où Hermione s'assit sans y avoir été invitée. Il semblait que le loup-garou prenait son dîner à même le sol, dans sa chambre. Il observa Hermione en train de s'asseoir, nettoyant une carcasse de ce qui semblait être un poulet. Les os craquaient sinistrement sous ses dents et il en crachait un morceau de temps à autre. Visiblement, il attendait qu'Hermione explique la raison pour laquelle elle perturbait son repas.

- Excuse-moi de t'importuner, Fenrir… J'ai une requête à te soumettre.

Greyback cessa de mâcher, interloqué. Il grogna pour exiger un éclaircissement.

- J'aurais souhaité t'accompagner lors de ta prochaine…

… _boucherie_ lui brûla les lèvres.

- … mission !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- J'ai moi aussi des… choses à faire dans le quartier de Soho…

Le regard du loup-garou se fit suspicieux : d'où tenait-elle cette information ? Seul le Maître avait connaissance du lieu de sa prochaine mission - ou plutôt du prochain carnage…

- Le Maître a toute confiance en moi, Greyback… lui susurra Hermione avec assurance d'un ton doucereux, le pénétrant du regard.

Il haussa des épaules en reniflant bruyamment. Cet argument sembla le décider. Puis, cela ne le concernait pas. Tant que cette petite idiote ne se mettait pas en travers de son chemin, il ne posait pas de problème. Si elle voulait l'accompagner, grand bien lui fasse !

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas me gêner ! grogna le loup d'un ton menaçant.

- Je te remercie.

Hermione prit congé sur-le-champ. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Presque trop facile… Mais le loup-garou était prévisible. Elle ne le dérangerait pas, il le savait. Greyback n'avait pas les mêmes préjugés des autres Mangemorts. Il se méfiait d'Hermione comme de tous les humains. Peu importe qu'elle ait été la meilleure amie du Survivant ! Cela ne changeait rien dans les projets du loup il n'avait donc pas la même méfiance à son égard. C'était ce qu'Hermione escomptait… De plus, la confiance du Lord jouait en sa faveur.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, Hermione rejoignit Greyback et, sans un mot, ils transplanèrent dans le quartier mal famé de Soho. La jeune femme était entièrement vêtue de noir.

Elle observa attentivement la façon d'agir de son comparse. Allait-il attaquer le premier venu ou une cible désignée ? Greyback s'aventura sans un mot dans un parking souterrain désert. Hermione le suivit sans poser de questions. Comme lui, elle s'accroupit dans l'ombre d'une cage d'escaliers. L'espace confiné mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle faisait tout pour rester le plus loin possible du loup-garou. Ce dernier respirait bruyamment et son haleine sentait la viande pourrie.

Quatre heures plus tard, Greyback sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea tout droit vers l'immeuble d'en face. Un immeuble à la façade triste et grise et à l'aspect délabré. Hermione étira rapidement ses membres ankylosés et inspira un grand bol d'air en sortant. Elle s'empressa de suivre les grandes enjambées du loup qui monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre. Il s'arrêta au sixième étage et gronda :

- Tu viens ?

Hermione répondit par hochement bref de tête. Il devait penser qu'elle prendrait congé plus tard.

Ils grimpèrent encore deux étages puis Greyback défonça une porte d'appartement. Sans plus de cérémonie.

Un éclair rouge fusa, manquant les deux Mangemorts de peu. Hermione comprit : une famille de sorciers cachés parmi les Moldus. Un couple et deux enfants. Terrorisés. Quatre et dix ans tout au plus. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et laissa le loup-garou agir.

Ce dernier sauta à la gorge du sorcier et lui brisa la nuque dans un craquement écœurant. Sa baguette retomba par terre dans un bruit mat. Greyback donna un coup de pied pour l'envoyer hors de portée. La mère hurla à ses enfants d'aller dans la pièce d'à-côté. La porte claqua sous le regard amusé du loup. La femme brune se jeta courageusement entre son ennemi et la porte qu'il lorgnait avec envie.

Hermione observait la scène d'un air aussi neutre que possible, en retrait. La mère des deux enfants lui lança un regard suppliant. Greyback en profita pour la désarmer d'un _expelliarmus _bref. Le dernier espoir de la jeune femme s'envola et elle se mit à pleurer. Greyback ne supporta pas longtemps ses jérémiades :

- Tais-toi, femme, et tu auras la vie sauve !

Les pleurs de la mère redoublèrent.

- Que vous êtes faibles, vous, les humains ! grogna le loup-garou.

Il se jeta sur elle sans ménagement, pour la faire taire. Quelques coups de poing lui défoncèrent le thorax. Ses cris déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Une lueur malfaisante brillait dans les yeux du loup-garou, pas métamorphosé. Il était avide. De sang.

Sa réelle jouissance se trouvait derrière la porte. Hermione réalisa à quel point Greyback aimait les enfants. Dégoûtée, elle s'obligea pourtant à le suivre quand il pénétra dans la pièce suivante.

- Où êtes-vous cachés mes mignons ? susurra Greyback d'un ton mielleux. Venez, je ne vous ferai aucun mal…

Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise. Ce jeu semblait beaucoup l'amusait. Un sanglot étouffé leur parvint, provenant d'un placard.

Le loup-garou ouvrit lentement la porte, savourant les hurlements de terreur des deux enfants découverts. Ils se recroquevillèrent au fond de l'armoire, se cachant le visage des mains.

Greyback attrapa le garçon d'une dizaine d'années environ par le bras et le mordit au cou avec un ravissement à peine dissimulé. Il le jeta au loin, contre un mur, et le garçon se cogna, retombant inerte sur le carrelage.

Hermione savait qu'il terminerait sa besogne par l'enfant le plus jeune, la petite fille. Il prenait un plaisir malsain à mordre des innocents, même non métamorphosé. Juste pour faire régner un climat de terreur. Ainsi, les adultes avaient été tués froidement et les plus jeunes épargnés mais défigurés à vie. S'ils ne recevaient pas des soins dans les plus brefs délais, les conséquences seraient bien plus graves que pour Bill Weasley. Des hybrides. Un avertissement pour les autres familles de sorciers qui se cachaient, qui fuyaient. Ils mourraient et leurs propres enfants connaissaient un sort peu enviable. Destinés à vivre comme des bêtes.

En effet, le loup se tourna vers la petite avec un grognement de plaisir. Elle eut un mouvement de fuite. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux, déclenchant des hurlements suraigus. Elle se débattait, ce qui semblait ravir le loup-garou. Il la mordit au bras avec toute la férocité bestiale dont il était capable. Sauvage. Un os se brisa sous la mâchoire puissante du loup.

Ce fut le moment qu'Hermione choisit pour passer à l'acte. Elle dégaina son couteau, une lame rutilante d'une vingtaine de centimètres, bien affutée. Greyback lui tournait le dos, savourant le sang chaud de sa proie entre ses lèvres. Plaisir intense. Incomparable. A goûter une chair si tendre. Qui allait subir des transformations. A cause d'un geste si simple, si banal. Une morsure.

Un éclair argenté. Greyback s'écroula sur le sol, se vidant rapidement de son sang. Hermione lui avait tranché la gorge. D'un coup net et violent. Le loup avait été surpris, lui pourtant toujours sur ses gardes. Pris au piège à cause de son point faible. Une expression de surprise figeait sa gueule à moitié humaine. Surpris d'avoir été tué. Surpris d'avoir été attaqué aussi subitement, lui qui ne craignait personne, hormis peut-être le Lord en personne. Surpris que la mort l'accueille à bras ouverts.

Tétanisée, Hermione recula de deux pas, observant le carnage. La plaie béante au cou de Greyback. Elle transplana quelques secondes plus tard, un liquide acide dans la bouche. Tremblante, elle se recroquevilla dans son lit, sanglotant doucement jusqu'au petit matin.

**Fin du flash-back

* * *

**

Lorsque les toasts furent portés, le gâteau fut découpé avec une immense épée d'argent. Tout le monde se leva et l'orchestre commença à jouer une valse. Les mariés ouvrirent le bal. Hermione ressentit un pincement de jalousie à voir Pansy rayonner ainsi. D'un côté, elle l'enviait. Elle aussi avait rêvé d'une vie ordinaire, avec mariage et enfants. Mais un jour, elle avait fait un choix qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Si elle avait su que ce que ce choix provoquerait, aurait-elle pris cette décision ? La jeune femme laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Pour parvenir à la conclusion suivante : non, cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle aurait fait le même choix, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

La piste se remplit peu à peu d'élégants invités. Hermione s'assit un peu en retrait, savourant un peu de calme et de repos. Elle surprit quelques bribes de conversations :

- Spectaculaire...

- Débordant d'imagination...

Hermione embrassa du regard le parc étincelant et se permit un petit sourire de fierté.

Une ombre lui masqua l'objet de son attention.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Refuser une invitation à danser alors que tout le monde nous observe serait aller à l'encontre de la bienséance… remarqua Ron d'un ton sec.

Hermione se tut et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Le rouquin avait raison : tous les yeux étaient fixaient sur eux. Le face-à-face tant attendu. Même Romano la dévisageait, lui intimant presque de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

La jeune femme accepta le bras que lui présentait Ron, non sans lui marcher sur les pieds. Dès les premiers pas, elle se souvint quel piètre danseur il faisait.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Hermione ? demanda Ron avec une pointe d'animosité dans la voix.

- Vous n'avez décidément que cette question à la bouche ! grogna la sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais… grinça son cavalier entre ses dents.

- Que veux-tu entendre, Ronald Weasley ? chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère.

- La vérité, ce serait déjà bien !

- Mais tu l'as, la vérité, devant ton nez ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu fort.

Alors que le morceau se poursuivait sur des notes plus entraînantes, Ron se fit bousculer.

- Je peux ? demanda Malfoy avec brusquerie.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du Ministre de la Magie pour enlacer Hermione. Celle-ci tenta de le repousser mais il resserra son étreinte.

- Cet imbécile te reluquait le décolleté ! grogna Malfoy, de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aime pas quand un autre pose ses mains sur toi !

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Malfoy ! s'étrangla-t-elle de rage.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Elle lui marcha volontairement sur le pied.

- Tu danses beaucoup mieux que ça, Granger ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

Hermione prit conscience que personne n'avait détourné les yeux d'elle. Elle s'appliqua donc et calqua ses pas sur ceux de Malfoy. Leurs gestes s'harmonisèrent. Sa concentration lui fournit une échappatoire aux regards des autres convives, aux derniers mots de Ron bouleversants, à la présence étouffante de Malfoy. Quand les dernières notes s'envolèrent, Hermione le regretta presque. Draco dansait divinement bien. Mais elle s'éloigna pour écourter le plus vite possible cette entrevue.

* * *

La suite de la soirée s'enchaîna rapidement. Les invités dansaient, buvaient, se gavaient de pâtisseries savoureuses et partaient au fur et à mesure. Tard dans la nuit, une personne tapota l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle reconnut Rita Skeeter et sa robe d'un vert criard qui jurait avec ses chaussures en écailles de dragon rouges. Un sourire éclatant de blancheur presque fluorescente se scotcha au visage maintenant lifté de Skeeter. Hermione se rappela l'avoir vue dans la publicité _Lifternel._ Le résultat était peu probant : la peau tirée et grise de Skeeter semblait cousue à la racine des cheveux.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger ! Vous êtes bien l'organisatrice de ce splendide mariage ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton flatteur.

- En collaboration avec Mr Tacelli, oui... répondit-elle avec méfiance.

- Je peux vous poser quelques questions sur le mariage ?

- Si vous voulez...

Hermione pensa que cela ferait un peu de publicité à Romano. Rita l'entraîna à l'écart. Elle sortit un petit calepin rose fluo et sa Plume à Papote.

- Rangez cet instrument de malheur ou je ne réponds pas à vos questions ! menaça Hermione.

- Ce travail offert par Tacelli est pour vous un nouveau départ ?

- En effet... confirma-t-elle prudemment.

- Vous venez de vous expliquer avec Ronald Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna la journaliste d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Il ne me semble pas que cette question soit en rapport avec le mariage ! rétorqua Hermione, excédée.

- Bien sûr, excusez-moi... Et qu'est-ce qui, selon vous, a déclenché la jalousie de Draco Malfoy ?

Le sourire hypocrite de Skeeter la fit perdre ses moyens. La journaliste n'avait pas hésité à la critiquer dans ses articles, voire même à l'insulter de traînée. Hermione se leva.

- Cet entretien est terminé !

- Vous êtes amoureuse de Malfoy ! affirma Rita, ravie du scoop. Mais vous le trompez avec Weasley !

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Rita qui recula de quelques pas.

- Si vous écrivez la moindre ligne sur vos affabulations, je vous renferme dans un bocal et je vous jette dans la Tamise !

* * *

**Voici, mes amis, la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Laissez moi vos intéressantes et pertinentes remarques auxquelles je répondrai avec le plus grand plaisir !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Chantage

**Coucou !**

**Mea culpa pour ce petit retard... ! Excusez-moi mais j'avais du travail et ce chapitre pose un peu la suite des évènements... Vous aurez donc un peu de confrontations Hermione/Draco mais ne soyez pas déçus ! La suite sera passionnante et leur relation va avancer... J'ai changé un peu la tournure des évènements dans leur relation car je trouvais que ça allait un peu vite... Résultat, je réfléchis, je cherche de l'inspiration ! Pour les chapitres précédents, j'avais la trame et j'enjolivais, je complexifiais, je rallongeais... C'était donc plus rapide ! Maintenant, je change un peu la suite de ma fiction... J'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

**Je vous en prie, je vous en conjure, je vous en supplie, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir des retombées pour avancer et moduler la suite en fonction de vos impressions !**

**Je vous laisse lire maintenant, en souhaitant un très bon anniversaire à mon poulpe adoré et fidèle lectrice !**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : CHANTAGE**

Il était tard quand elle termina son service. Tous les invités étaient arrivés à bon port, dans leur chambre, et c'était son tour d'aller se reposer. Hermione Granger était exténuée. Elle méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil pour rattaquer de plus belle le lendemain pour le rangement. Etape incontournable de son travail, et pas la plus agréable !

- Et moi, Granger, tu m'oublies ?

Elle soupira. En fait, tous les invités n'étaient pas couchés. Il restait Draco Malfoy qui fumait un cigare sur la terrasse. Hermione se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

- Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, Malfoy ! En plus, tu sais où est ta chambre !

Draco fixait les lèvres d'Hermione avec insistance. Cette dernière le remarqua, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, passa sa langue sur sa bouche, frôlant la sienne. Puis elle s'écarta de lui en déclarant :

- Imagine bien, Malfoy... Car ceci n'est pas près de se produire !

La respiration du sorcier s'était accélérée. Il avait clos les yeux, attendant un baiser qui ne viendrait jamais. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, cette garce avait disparu.

Hermione savait que ses anciens numéros de charme reprenaient le dessus, même après toutes ces années. Surtout avec un homme aussi séduisant que Draco. Après coup, elle s'en voulait : elle aurait pu se contrôler. Mais ce petit jeu entre eux était très excitant. Un peu dangereux, aussi. Car Malfoy n'en resterait pas là. C'était comme jouer avec le feu. La sorcière retrouvait les mêmes sensations que jadis. Frôler les limites en mettant en avant ses atouts. La séduction était tout un art et Hermione tentait de ne plus retomber dans ses anciens travers. Surtout que Malfoy était un adversaire à se hauteur…

* * *

Le lendemain, Pansy et Zacharias avaient prévu un déjeuner réunissant familles et témoins. Comme ils étaient enchantés par leur soirée très réussie, ils invitèrent Romano et Hermione à leur table. Hermione aurait préféré partir mais Romano lui apprit qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec la clientèle. Une sorte de service après vente en quelque sorte. Le bouche à oreille était indispensable dans ce milieu où les apparences comptaient autant. Pansy et Zacharias Smith remerciaient ainsi ceux qui leur avaient offert la magie de leur mariage.

Le repas se déroula sans incident particulier. Les elfes de maison se surpassèrent en leur servant un tajine de homard succulent. Il semblait que la fête se poursuivait jusque dans les cuisines. Romano et Hermione eurent droit à des éloges à n'en plus finir. Seuls les parents de Pansy étaient absents, refusant de déjeuner à la table d'une Sang-de-bourbe. Apparemment, le mariage avait été le plus beau de tous les temps. Ernie et Hannah regrettaient de ne pas avoir fait appel à Tacelli…

- Par contre, dit Pansy d'un air déçu, je pensais que Rita Skeeter aurait écrit un petit article sur cette merveilleuse soirée ! Il n'y a pas la moindre ligne dans la _Gazette_…

Hermione étouffa un sourire d'amusement. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Skeeter avait eu peur d'elle. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, elle allait tenir sa langue à propos d'Hermione…

Juste après le déjeuner, Hermione annula les enchantements dans le parc pendant que Romano se chargeait du château. Tous les prestataires achevèrent leur travail dans la journée. Le parc de la Magic Forest vint récupérer les animaux. Ce fut la licorne qui causa le plus d'ennuis. Le traiteur sorcier Scott&Cie se débarrassa des restes et fut félicité par le couple en personne qui, pourtant, avait commandé trop de nourriture. La pièce montée avait fait merveille. Ils défilèrent ainsi durant tout l'après-midi, ce que Tacelli et son employée coordonnèrent pour que ce soit achevé dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

Après deux jours de repos bien mérités où la jeune femme ne mit pas le nez dehors, Hermione avait rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur avec son patron et de nouveaux clients. D'humeur légère et gaie, elle enfila une petite robe d'été fleurie. Décidément, tout semblait lui sourire…

Elle transplana et pénétra dans le café. La jeune femme ne fit pas attention aux regards suspicieux des autres clients : elle avait l'habitude. Quoique, si elle avait été un peu plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué que leurs coups d'œil étaient aussi amusés et plus appuyés.

Atteignant la table réservée par Romano, elle découvrit son employeur, seul et rouge de colère. Il se leva d'un bond quand il la vit. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle, apparemment incapable d'articuler deux mots cohérents. Hermione, interloquée, lui demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ils ne viennent plus ?

- Non, ils ne viennent plus ! s'étrangla Romano de rage.

L'organisateur se mit à parler en italien, très vite. Hermione préféra ne pas lui demander la traduction.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Romano l'assassina du regard, comme si elle faisait exprès de le prendre pour un imbécile, et lui lança un journal à la figure. Puis il sortit sans plus d'explication du Chaudron Baveur en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Abasourdie par la scène, Hermione ramassa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et étouffa un cri d'exclamation en lisant le gros titre de la une. Certains clients du bar étouffèrent quelques rires moqueurs. D'autres sortirent de l'établissement, l'air aussi soupçonneux que terrifié. La jeune femme rentra chez elle pour pouvoir lire l'article de première page en toute tranquillité. A première vue, elle s'était trompée sur le compte de Rita Skeeter qui n'avait pas tenu compte de ses menaces. Au contraire, ses avertissements semblaient avoir décuplé sa médisance.

_**La Veuve Noire reprend du service !**_

_Nous avions tous mordu à l'hameçon en croyant que la belle et mortelle Hermione Granger était à la retraite et avait repris une vie banalement normale en devenant l'associée du célèbre organisateur de mariages italien ! Le week-end dernier, le mariage de Zacharias Smith et Pansy Parkinson a ébloui tout le monde de la sorcellerie ! Tant de paillettes auraient pu assoupir notre méfiance… Hermione Granger semblait bel et bien avoir repris une vie normale…_

_Or, il n'en était rien... La Veuve Noire ne faisait que se reposer avant de se remettre de plus belle au travail !_

_En effet, un haut représentant du Ministère, lavé de tout soupçon, et qui a souhaité garder l'anonymat, nous a confié qu'il avait échappé de peu à une tentative de meurtre de la dangereuse jeune femme ! Ce tragique évènement se serait produit dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, durant les festivités du mariage des Smith. Apparemment, la technique d'approche d'Hermione Granger demeurerait la même que par le passé. Rappelons qu'elle manie la séduction aussi bien que sa baguette magique ! Il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus mais cela suffit à faire réapparaître le spectre de la dangereuse Veuve Noire ! _

_Pour plus de détails sur la menace qui ressurgit par notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter, rendez-vous en page 3._

_Pour lire l'analyse de notre psychomagicienne Lisa Thorold, allez en page 5._

La jeune femme lâcha un chapelet de jurons et s'étonna d'en connaître des si grossiers. Elle fut presque soulagée de ne pas lire des consignes de sécurité prodiguées par la médisante journaliste ! Par contre, elle savait parfaitement qui était l'auteur de ce tissu de mensongeries ! Le "_haut représentant du Ministère_" n'était autre que Malfoy, évidemment ! Il lui faisait un chantage mesquin, en espérant qu'elle craque sous la pression des rumeurs. Une petite vengeance après leurs petits jeux du week-end précédent.

Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert des moqueries et des doutes des gens à son égard. Elle risquait aussi de perdre son emploi, et cela, Malfoy ne l'ignorait pas non plus. Il avait compris combien il était cher à la jeune femme. Il représentait un moyen de se blanchir son image aux yeux des sorciers. C'était probablement ce qu'il escomptait, qu'elle quitte son emploi d'une manière ou d'une autre, afin qu'elle réfléchisse à sa première proposition, celle de travailler pour lui ! Mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir et avait réussi à s'endurcir un peu. Elle priait seulement pour que Romano ne la vire pas et qu'il ne perde pas trop de clients à cause de cet article odieux et diffamatoire...

Mais ce qui la tourmentait le plus était la résolution de cet épineux problème. Malfoy ne démentirait certainement pas sans contrepartie. Et Hermione n'osait penser ce que cet ignoble individu avait en tête ! Elle ne savait comment répondre à cet affront. L'ignorer était possible mais le mal était fait et elle serait discréditée aux yeux de tous ses concitoyens. Elle pouvait aussi accepter mais cette issue lui semblait compromise. Collaborer avec des Mangemorts ne pouvaient que jouer en sa défaveur. Sinon, elle pouvait utiliser le même moyen que lui pour riposter. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun argument et craignait que personne ne la croie. Surtout sous la plume acérée de Rita Skeeter.

La jeune femme s'assoupit, l'esprit embrumé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione décida d'abord de recoller les pots cassés avec son employeur. C'était la première chose à faire, et surtout la plus urgente. Elle arriva au bureau comme à l'accoutumée, souriante mais un peu plus tendue. Romano lui lança un regard courroucé. Hermione n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et déclara :

- Cet article mérite des explications !

- Je le pense aussi ! grommela Romano.

- Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensongeries destiné à me déstabiliser !

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais comprends que cela cause quelques... désagréments à notre image ! J'ai déjà reçu trois annulations depuis hier !

- Mais... mais tu ne me renvois pas ? balbutia-t-elle, estomaquée.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es trop douée pour cela. Mais la pilule est difficile à avaler...

La jeune femme ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sans un son, comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- Quant je t'ai embauchée, expliqua Romano qui voyait bien son incrédulité, je n'ignorais rien de ta réputation, de ton passé, des rumeurs à ton sujet. Je ne m'y suis pas fié et j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Seul ton talent m'intéressait. Le reste ne comptait pas. Tu n'as certainement pas compris mon choix…

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je suis italien et la méfiance de tes concitoyens m'est étrangère. J'ai bâti mon entreprise et je pense, sans me vanter, être assez connu pour prendre le risque de t'embaucher. Certains clients seront mécontents, d'autres refuseront notre partenariat. Mais je jouis d'une renommée qui me permet de choisir mes clients. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris un tel risque en pariant sur toi ! Je commence à me faire vieux et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés pour m'épauler. J'ai longtemps cherché une personne correspondant à mes critères un peu stricts, je l'admets…

Il fit une pause.

- Sache simplement que je suis en dehors de vos conflits nationaux de loyauté envers le Ministère ou Voldemort. Peu m'importe pour qui tu as travaillé. Ce qui compte, c'est ton travail, aujourd'hui. Par contre, l'article de cette mégère est très virulent et cause plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais ! Je ne vais pas encaisser les annulations des clients pendant des semaines et des semaines !

Son ton avait monté légèrement.

- Débrouille-toi pour que cela n'arrive plus ou que, du moins, les retombées ne touchent plus autant l'entreprise Tacelli ! Ce qui se serait passé aurait eu lieu durant le mariage. C'est une accusation grave ! Cela compromet la confiance de nos clients ! Ce ne sont plus des meurtres qui se seraient déroulés dans le passé !

La sorcière encaissa, mal à l'aise. Elle ne chercha pas à discuter. Il avait raison, sur le fond et elle comprenait ses mises en garde. Par contre, que pouvait-elle faire face à ces diffamations ? Romano termina son discours enflammé et lui demanda :

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas... souffla-t-elle, un peu perdue.

* * *

**Flash-back**

Un an, huit mois et seize jours qu'Hermione Granger avait abandonné le navire.

Ronald Weasley soupira. Il pensait à elle tous les matins en se levant et tous les soirs en se couchant. Et à sa trahison.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Que s'était-il passé de si grave pour qu'elle les abandonne, eux, ses meilleurs amis ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle donné aucune explication en partant ? Pourquoi ce silence autour de son départ ?

Lorsque la jeune fille avait quitté l'Ordre, sans un mot d'adieu, sans une explication, tout le monde avait demandé des comptes à Ron et Harry. Chacun avait les mêmes questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres : pourquoi ? où ? comment ? Puis, trois mois plus tard, après de nombreuses investigations, de longs jours d'attente à espérer qu'elle revienne, l'affaire avait été étouffée. Plus personne n'en parlait. Un sujet tabou. La trahison d'Hermione Granger était tue, plus jamais mentionnée. Trop douloureux. Trop culpabilisant de ne pas l'avoir vue venir. Trop honteux de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Oh, les membres de l'Ordre, Ron le premier, avaient ébauché des centaines d'hypothèses pouvant expliquer sa disparition. Une attaque, un enlèvement…

Puis la vérité les avait tous frappés de plein fouet. D'abord, des indices. L'Ordre avait capturé Stan Rocade qui opérait pour Voldemort, apparemment sous l'effet de l'_Imperium_. Il avait été longuement interrogé. Notamment au sujet d'Hermione. Il avait avoué qu'une jeune femme correspondant à sa description avait été aperçue, depuis cinq semaines environ, dans les locaux du QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur le coup, personne n'avait voulu y croire. Hermione Granger, de son plein gré, se baladant dans les couloirs sombres du QG en compagnie de Mangemorts ? Inimaginable !

Puis, le premier septembre, lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts à la gare King's Cross, alors que les élèves prenaient le Poudlard Express pour la rentrée, Ron l'avait reconnue. Tout de noir vêtue, elle se battait aux côtés des Mangemorts. Froide et implacable. Oh, elle ne tuait pas mais stupéfixait simplement ses adversaires. Même des enfants. L'espace d'une seconde, son regard avait croisé celui de Ronald Weasley qui l'observait, les bras ballants, l'air incrédule. Ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait paralysé. Une détermination glaciale. Pas une pointe de remords. Cette Hermione là n'était pas celle qu'il avait connue, douce et intellectuelle. Et elle n'était pas soumise à l'_Imperium_. De la colère avait assombri le regard de la jeune femme. Comme si elle en voulait à Ron pour une raison obscure. Le jeune homme n'avait pas supporté son regard lourd de reproches plus longtemps. Il avait transplané, abandonnant le champ de bataille.

Une discussion houleuse avait éclaté ensuite avec Harry. Ce dernier ne parlait presque plus de leur amie disparue, à la grande incompréhension de Ron. Sa trahison avait été comme crevée dans l'œuf, passée sous silence. Le rouquin n'en comprenait pas la motivation.

Deux jours après la bataille de la voie 9 ¾, Ron s'était aperçu de ce silence entourant la trahison d'Hermione. Il avait cherché à en parler mais tous esquivaient le sujet. Même Harry semblait l'éviter. Ron ne supportait plus que l'on étouffe ainsi cette troublante évidence.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu les indices auparavant. Cela semblait désormais une évidence. Environ six mois avant son départ, Hermione avait refusé de partager des missions les concernant tous les trois. Elle participait aux réunions et aux décisions mais évitait de plus en plus ses amis du regard. Ron avait d'abord cru que ses avances l'avaient blessée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle échafaudait déjà de sombres projets ! Puis elle avait refusé de leur parler. Leurs conversations étaient devenues presque _professionnelles_. Harry et Ron s'étaient dit que ce n'était que passager, un simple coup de déprime… Seulement cela avait duré. Trop longtemps. Hermione s'était progressivement fermée à ses amis et à l'ensemble de l'Ordre. Ses absences devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Jusqu'à sa disparition complète.

Ron décida donc de provoquer une conversation avec Harry. Cette situation devenait insoutenable. Irrespirable. A la fin d'une réunion, comme il savait que Harry sortait toujours le dernier car il mettait ses notes au propre, Ron ferma la porte derrière ceux qui s'attardaient et s'assit en face de son ami. Sa voix était tendue quand il parla.

- Hermione est avec _eux_, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il paraît… confirma Harry sans lever la tête de ses notes.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? rétorqua Ron en haussant le ton.

- Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Utilise ton énergie pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine !

Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- En fait, tu t'en fous ?

A présent, sa voix tremblait.

- Bien sûr que non, Ron… soupira Harry, l'air las.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… marmonna le Survivant d'un air vague.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu la pousser à partir sans rien nous dire ? tonna le rouquin, tout rouge.

Le silence d'Harry le mit hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il y porter si peu d'intérêt ?

- En fait, ce que je pense, c'est que tu ne penses qu'à toi, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. A toi, ma sœur et ta petite gloire personnelle ! Tu es un parfait égoïste !

- Tu vas trop loin, Ron ! répondit Harry en se levant d'un bond. Ne reporte pas ta colère sur moi !

- Tu parles ! Tu m'évites depuis deux jours ! Toi et toi seul compte à tes yeux en fait ! Et tes amis ?

- Je suis là, Ron, et je pense à mes amis !

- Tu parles ! Je me suis vraiment mis le doigt dans l'œil sur ton compte, Potter ! Moi qui pensais que tu te battais pour nous tous ! Tu nous as bien roulés !

L'accusation se ponctua par un claquement de porte. Ron regagna sa chambre sans ajouter un mot de plus.

**Fin du flash-back

* * *

**

La jeune sorcière attendit quelques jours pour analyser les effets que cet article avait eus sur l'opinion publique. Bien sûr, les gens étaient encore plus agressifs que d'ordinaire et elle évitait de sortir en plein jour dans des endroits bondés. Les clients étaient plus réservés mais elle ne subit pas de remarque désobligeante. Il n'y eut pas d'autres annulations. Ce n'étaient que des réactions à chaud, semblait-il. Elle décida néanmoins d'aller voir Malfoy. C'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire. Trouver un compromis.

La jeune femme transplana devant l'immense portail de fer forgé qui donnait un air lugubre et hanté au lieu. Cela raviva des souvenirs lointains en elle. Quand elle pénétra dans l'immense manoir, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon où Malfoy se trouvait certainement. Comme d'ordinaire, elle le trouva assis devant la cheminée, à fumer un cigare. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte. Comme dans ses souvenirs, il collait parfaitement avec le cadre luxueux et froid du manoir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner mais lança :

- Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Malfoy !

Il se retourna, étonné du ton presque enjoué d'Hermione.

- Tu n'es même pas énervée ? fit-il, déçu.

- Tu es une ordure, Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle, abandonnant son masque de gaité forcée. Tu n'obtiendras rien par ce biais là !

- Moi je crois que si ! fanfaronna le blondinet avec un rire cristallin.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement !

- Démens cette fichue rumeur !

- Oh que non ! rit Malfoy.

Hermione se tut, cherchant à toute vitesse quelque chose à négocier, une contrepartie suffisante qui fasse pencher la balance de son côté. Mais Draco semblait y avoir déjà réfléchi.

- Tu vas venir avec moi au Bal du Ministère dans un mois ! proposa Malfoy avec un sourire malsain.

- Certainement pas ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Tu sais, j'ai un rendez-vous avec la Gazette demain matin alors...

- OK, capitula-t-elle. Mais après, jure-moi que ce sera terminé ! Que tu ne diras plus rien à la Gazette ! Que tu ne citeras plus jamais mon nom ! Que tu ne chercheras plus à me revoir !

- Tu as ma parole de Sang Pur !

- Tu parles ! marmonna-t-elle.

Mais elle n'avait rien en sa possession pour obtenir davantage. Elle devrait donc subir une soirée entière en la compagnie de ce serpent, d'autant plus que tout le Ministère serait présent - y compris Ron ! - et cela confirmerait implicitement les doutes des uns et des autres. Mais elle se demandait vraiment si elle ne courrait pas après une idée chimérique... Draco Malfoy avait pensé à cette hypothèse, il avait calculé son coup avant de lui faire cette proposition. Il avait évalué ce qu'il allait y gagner. Hermione se doutait – et cela lui donnait des sueurs froides ! – qu'il lui réservait quelque chose lors de ce bal. Elle ne serait déjà pas à son avantage et elle allait devoir jouer très finement pour s'en sortir sans dégât… Un mois pour y réfléchir.

- Granger !

Elle émergea lentement de ses pensées.

- Demain, tu m'accompagnes sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faut te trouver une tenue adéquate. Je ne tiens pas à sortir avec une Moldue en guenilles !

La provocation ne lui fit aucun effet. Elle avait entendu pire.

- Certainement pas, Malfoy ! Notre marché n'a aucune clause "shopping" ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à la hauteur !

Elle sourit en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en la voyant lors du Bal du Ministère.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce une suite logique pour vous ? Avez-vous des hypothèses à me faire part ?**

**Gros bisous à tous et bon été !  
**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le carfard et la fouine

**Mes amis, bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec la suite de ma fiction ! Vous avez peut-être patienté... Désolée, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je réinvente la suite. Pour le début, la trame était déjà écrite, je ne faisais que la suivre en ajoutant de nombreux détails. Ici, j'ai décidé qu'elle allait prendre une autre tournure. Je la préfère comme ça d'ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi vous avez patienté un peu plus longtemps et j'espère que ça en valait la peine !**

**Au menu, du Draco et du Hermione, du cafard aussi ^^ Mon titre est très animal mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux... Ca avance, les points de vue changent. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... **

**J'avoue baisser un peu les bras. J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos impressions... Ca m'encourage et je tiens compte de tous les échos que vous me renvoyez. C'est grâce à vous que je trouve un peu d'inspiration et de motivation pour écrire la suite...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Le cafard et la fouine**

**H**ermione se demandait quel tour Malfoy allait lui jouer pendant ce fameux bal du Ministère. Elle avancerait en terrain miné et aucune incartade ne lui serait pardonnée. Surtout au bras de Malfoy. Il serait dans son élément, à son avantage. Un poisson dans l'eau. Un reptile dans un nid de vipères. Contrairement à elle.

Ronald Weasley serait également présent. Là résidait un autre problème épineux.** L**orsqu'il la verrait au bras de Malfoy, il risquait fortement de l'ignorer, voire même de l'insulter. C'était comme cela que Ron réagissait. Il avait cherché des explications au début et doutait si facilement des certitudes les plus fortes qu'il pouvait avoir. Autant de personnalités attendaient un seul faux pas pour lui assener le coup fatal. Combien d'amis pouvait-elle se targuer d'avoir ? Hannah et Ernie semblaient l'avoir à la bonne, au mariage de Pansy et Zach. Et Pansy semblait moins vindicative à sen égard. Mais de là à parler même de copinage… Hermione se résolut à s'avouer la triste : elle n'avait toujours pas dans son entourage des personnes proches d'elle. Romano Tacelli était son employeur et ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire – sauf quand des articles diffamaient un des mariages organisés par l'entreprise italienne ! Mais il n'était pas à proprement parlé son ami sur un plan… personnel. Leur relation se limitait à la sphère professionnelle. Par ailleurs, elle ne pourrait compter sur sa présence et son soutien au bal du Ministère.

Le bal du Ministère. Une triste tradition instaurée pendant la guerre pour divertir les membres du Ministère mais surtout les surveiller. Scrimgeour avait nommé des agents qui avaient pour mission d'épier les comportements de certains sorciers suspects. Rien de tel qu'un rendez-vous mondain où tout le monde serait présent pour les confondre. Ce bal avait été perpétué dans l'après-guerre pour souder et amuser le monde sorcier en cette période de reconstruction.

**P**ar dessus tout, la jeune femme avait des sueurs froides à l'idée de retrouver cette ambiance des cocktails, cette séduction mortelle d'antan, ces allusions des vieux sorciers sexuellement insatisfaits pas les épouses qui s'accrochaient à leur bras. Elle ne voulait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, mais surtout, elle ne désirait pas nuire à l'image de sa collaboration avec Romano. Cette soirée serait décisive pour son image à elle, pour l'opinion des gens à son égard - et indirectement de son travail. Elle marcherait sur du verre brisé, Malfoy le savait et il lui imposait un exercice à haut risque pour elle. Elle pouvait échouer à cause d'un regard, un sourire ou d'une remarque. En quelques minutes, elle pourrait être l'amie du Survivant, celle qui avait œuvré pour sauver le monde des sorciers au côté de l'Ordre. Ou ce pourrait être la descente aux enfers. Comme autrefois. Celle qui avait œuvré pour détruire le monde des sorciers au coté de Voldemort. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion suivante : les hommes, sorciers ou non, étaient si versatiles. Leurs convictions les plus profondes pouvaient basculer en une infime seconde. Cette évidence la consternait.

Mais Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas avoir peur. C'était ce que l'ex-Serpentard cherchait : la déstabiliser, pour la pousser à commettre une bévue puis se réfugier chez lui, sous sa protection et l'obliger à l'aider à abattre Ron. Il pensait naïvement qu'elle accourrait dans ses bras, désœuvrée, pour qu'il la blanchisse des accusations qui pesaient sur elle, en dernier recours. Il devait certainement se voir comme une sorte de sauveur. Hermione eut envie de vomir à cette idée.

**T**outefois, Hermione décida d'avoir confiance en elle, en son instinct. Elle s'était déjà extirpée de certains nœuds plus difficiles à démêler. L'intelligence était son point fort et elle avait déjà affronté pire que quelques bureaucrates friands de commérages. Rester elle-même, voilà la clé… Ne jouer à aucun jeu. Elle s'en sortirait, oui, et avec panache. De toute façon, elle n'avait guère le choix.

* * *

_Granger,_

_Rendez-vous demain soir à vingt-deux heures au TwentyFour pour te parler de notre marché. C'est urgent !_

_A demain._

_D.M._

Après avoir lu la missive, Hermione émit un petit rire sardonique. _Urgent_ ? La sorcière avait bien envie de lui poser un lapin. D'ailleurs, elle ne répondit pas à son invitation, le laissant mijoter. Le sorcier se pointerait au rendez-vous sans savoir si elle viendrait.

Ce rendez-vous avait pour objet leur _marché_, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le manquer. Sa réputation en dépendait directement. Ainsi, elle pourrait savoir ce qui l'attendait, et poser les modalités de cet accord – légèrement forcé, soit dit en passant…

Le TwentyFour… Hermione avait de quoi être surprise. Un bar londonien _moldu_. Elle s'étonnait que Malfoy connaisse cet endroit dont les murs interactifs faisaient la renommée. Les murs produisaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel au moyen de vidéo-projecteurs. L'effet produit était magique et Hermione s'étonnait parfois de ce que l'on pouvait obtenir sans baguette… L'environnement en perpétuel changement pouvait être modulé par la clientèle elle-même. Ce concept inspirait la jeune femme pour la décoration de mariages.

Le choix de ce lieu révélait une chose intéressante : Malfoy ne souhaitait pas qu'on les voie ensemble et surtout pas qu'on les entende…

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la jeune femme transplana dans le quartier de Portobello Road, dans l'ouest londonien.

C'est là que se trouvait son nouvel appartement, dans un immeuble moldu. Elle y résidait depuis quatre jours et cherchait la plus grande discrétion possible afin d'éviter à tout prix qu'on sache – que ce soit Malfoy ou d'autres sorciers – où elle habitait. Elle voulait de la tranquillité. Son nouveau logement n'était pas très spacieux et comportait trois pièces : la chambre, la salle de bain et un petit séjour avec la cuisine. Elle s'y plaisait bien et affectionnait surtout le quartier. La rue piétonne était bordée de façades multicolores. Un long marché s'y tenait et tout s'y vendait : vêtements, nourriture, bibelots et antiquités… Tous les chineurs de Londres s'y retrouvaient pour présenter leurs meilleures affaires. Hermione aimait bien cette ambiance colorée et bruyante. Par ailleurs, elle pouvait y passer inaperçue.

Ce soir-là, elle était épuisée quand elle rentra chez elle. Elle revenait d'un voyage à Paris où Romano l'avait entraînée dans un défilé de robes de mariées. Avait suivi un rendez-vous avec un couple français qui souhaitait se marier dans le sud de la France, en Provence.

Cherchant ses clés dans son sac à main, Hermione ne vit pas la silhouette qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière elle. Une main aux longs ongles vernis d'un rouge criard se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger ! Ca fait longtemps que je vous attendais !

Hermione fit volte-face et détailla le personnage. De longues anglaises blondes étrangement rigides encadraient un visage large. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un épais trait orange vif, sous des lunettes serties de fausses pierres précieuses. Cette femme – puisque c'en était indéniablement une ! – portait une robe également orange qui la boudinait.

Rita Sketeer. Aucun doute possible.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la poitrine de l'ignoble journaliste.

- Allons, Miss Granger… Je ne souhaite que vous poser quelques questions…

Son ton mielleux déclencha des frissons désagréables chez Hermione.

- Pour sortir un article comme celui de la semaine dernière ? grogna Hermione, en colère.

- Je vous promets que vos mots seront fidèlement retranscrits… assura Rita avec un sourire hypocrite, sortant sa Plume à Papote. Alors, comment s'est passé l'_incident_ avec Draco Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à reprendre votre ancien déguisement de Veuve Noire ?

Le silence courroucé de son interlocutrice ne décontenança en rien la journaliste qui poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Pour qui travaillez-vous cette fois-ci ? Pour votre propre compte ? Vous désiriez retrouver les grands frissons d'antan ?

Hermione imaginait parfaitement le portrait que Skeeter allait peindre d'elle. Une jeune folle assoiffée de sang, enivrée de sensations fortes, pressée de reprendre son rôle afin de sentir à nouveau l'adrénaline monter. Catastrophique.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le petit ricanement de Rita Skeeter indiqua à Hermione que la journaliste la prenait pour une imbécile.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû… chuchota Hermione, la voix tremblante de rage.

- C'est une menace ?

Le ton de Skeeter n'était plus mielleux mais lourd de sous-entendus.

- Peut-être bien… Laissez-moi en paix ! Ne mettez plus les pieds chez moi ! Ecrivez encore une ligne sur moi et je vous dénonce ! Ce serait dommage de perdre votre emploi si juteux, non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous trouverez d'autres sujets croustillants, espèce de cafard !

Le teint blanc de Rita Skeeter blêmit.

- Personne ne vous croira !

- Ronald Weasley est au courant, je vous rappelle…

Rita Skeeter était un Animagus non déclaré, un scarabée. Elle utilisait sournoisement son talent pour dénicher les unes de la Gazette.

Telle une reine outragée, la journaliste lança un regard assassin à Hermione et transplana dans un « crac » sonore.

Hermione pénétra dans son appartement, en colère. Elle se sermonna : elle aurait dû être plus prudente ! D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait la perfidie de cette mégère ! Une seule prière la hantait : que ses menaces aient fait effet. Par-dessus tout, Hermione désirait garder son adresse secrète. En outre, la situation ne ferait qu'empirer si la journaliste réécrivait une seule ligne à son sujet.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tournait en rond dans son salon. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une robe de chambre de soie verte. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire gominés, luisants et tirés vers l'arrière étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant un air négligé presque sexy. Faisant les cent pas, le jeune homme scrutait la haute fenêtre ouverte, donnant sur la nuit noire et étoilée. Il attendait impatiemment le retour de son hibou.

Un hibou grand duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et atterrit sur le tapis persan. Malfoy se précipita sur lui et l'inspecta. A sa grande déception, l'oiseau ne portait aucun bout de parchemin. Hermione Granger l'avait renvoyé les pattes vides.

- Sale Sang-de-bourbe !

Fou de rage, le blondinet donna un coup de pied furieux au hibou qui poussa un hululement outragé. L'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre sans plus de cérémonie.

Cette garce avait snobé son invitation. Aucune réponse. Elle se moquait délibérément de lui ! Granger savait qu'il attendait quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un oui ou un non ! Par pure courtoisie ! Non, cette Sang-de-bourbe le narguait en le laissant dans le doute. Draco la détestait. Il l'invitait poliment, dans les règles, et dans un endroit fort sympathique ! Il pensait même bêtement que cela lui ferait plaisir !

Maintenant, les questions pleuvaient dans sa tête. Viendrait-elle ou non ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Etait-ce juste pour l'embêter ? Le grand dilemme tournait autour de sa venue. La connaissant, Draco pensait que sa curiosité serait titillée, qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Surtout après une missive si courte, laissant planer le doute. Toutefois, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son refus. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Malfoy ne supporterait pas un deuxième affront. Il irait jusque chez elle pour aller la chercher !

D'ailleurs, Granger avait déménagé Merlin seul savait où ! Malfoy s'employait à retrouver sa trace mais la jeune femme brouillait bien les pistes. Elle était forte à ce jeu-là. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait été l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard ! Coup du sort, personne n'aurait imaginé un tel avenir pour elle… Cette pensée le consola un peu, comme une petite vengeance personnelle, même si pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé être à sa place !

Le personnage d'Hermione Granger était fascinant. Ambigu. Il voulait percer ses secrets. Elle l'intriguait depuis trop longtemps. Il voulait savoir la vérité. Le moment était propice. Granger semblait à bout, lasse de tout ce jeu. Elle avait envie de se poser, qu'on la laisse en paix. Malfoy avait déjà obtenu des confessions intéressantes. Il ne comptait pas en rester là. La jeune femme abaissait ses défenses sans le vouloir et le serpent s'engouffrait dans cette brèche sans aucune hésitation. Il l'aurait à l'usure. Elle était de plus en plus fragilisée par ses assauts, ceux de Rita Skeeter qui y mettait toute sa joie de vivre et ceux des autres sorciers.

Draco se fit la remarque que Granger était une grande magicienne elle jetait de la poudre aux yeux et par des artifices ingénieux endormait la vigilance de tous. Y compris de Voldemort, apparemment. Quelque part, il l'admirait pour avoir berné tout le monde ainsi. Même ses meilleurs amis n'y avaient vu que du feu ! Car Malfoy avait son opinion forgée depuis Poudlard : Granger n'était qu'une grande prestidigitatrice, une comédienne hors pair. Jamais elle n'avait été un Mangemort à part entière…

Bien entendu, comment avait-elle pu tromper le Maître ? Cette question troublait encore Draco, même des années plus tard. C'était d'ailleurs le seul élément qui le fasse encore douter de la traîtrise de Granger.

Si elle était sincère, de nombreuses pièces du puzzle ne collaient pas. Pourquoi avait-elle fait volte-face ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé de camp si soudainement ? Cette décision allait à l'encontre ses propres principes, de tout ce qui faisait sa personne, en fait. Incohérent. Même si quelque chose de très grave s'était passé entre elle et ses amis, jamais elle n'aurait renié ses idées, ce qu'elle croyait au plus profond d'elle-même, ce pour quoi elle se battait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Même pour se venger de Ron et Harry, comme l'avait suggéré Blaise. Non, cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Draco avait appris à la connaître, après toutes ces années passées à l'observer – et à se moquer d'elle. En outre, si Granger avait été une réelle partisane de Voldemort, pourquoi tourner le dos aux anciens Mangemorts ? Pourquoi refuser l'aide qu'il lui proposait ?

Non, quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Granger. Qu'elle appartienne à un camp ou à l'autre, de nombreuses questions demeuraient sans réponse…

Malfoy se souvenait du soir où on avait trouvé le corps sans vie de Dolohov, allongé sur son lit. Antonin Dolohov avait été étouffé avec son propre oreiller.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était rentré dans une rage folle. Dolohov se chargeait de torturer les personnes séquestrées. Lui seul parvenait à soutirer aux prisonniers toutes les informations que son Maître désirait. Un vrai spécialiste. Peu de personne l'appréciait ses « camarades » l'évitaient plutôt. Draco ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà adressé la parole. Dolohov était un personnage froid au faciès cruel. Il aimait particulièrement torturer des Moldus innocents.

Dolohov participait souvent aux attaques importantes, celles où il y devait y avoir des dégâts dans le camp adverse. Sa spécialité était un sort lançant de longues flammes violettes sur la poitrine de sa victime causant de sérieuses blessures internes.

D'ailleurs, lors de la bataille du Département des mystères, où plusieurs élèves de Poudlard avaient tenté de voler la prophétie, Dolohov avait sérieusement blessé Hermione Granger. C'était Potter qui l'avait sauvée. Draco semblait être le seul à avoir fait le lien. Et si Granger – puisque c'était forcément elle qui l'avait tué – cherchait à se venger ?

A partir du meurtre de Dolohov, les Mangemorts avaient commencé à se douter qu'un lien existait entre tous les assassinats perpétrés jusque là. Un climat de suspicion avait ensuite régné jusqu'à la bataille finale, minant le moral des partisans de Voldemort. Ils avaient commencé à faire le lien entre tous les meurtres et avaient remarqué que seulement les personnalités proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaissaient. Il y avait comme un calcul stratégique dans l'élimination progressive des sorciers appartenant au cercle de confiance du Lord. Même Draco avait commencé à avoir peur pour sa peau. La mort de son père l'avait plus troublé que chagriné. Un tel salaud méritait bien ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

Le Lord avait fait fouiller tout le QG, à la recherche d'indices, sans résultat. De nombreuses personnes avaient été interrogées et sondées par le Maître en personne. Granger et Malfoy y compris. La sécurité du QG avait été renforcée. Les tours de garde avaient été multipliés par trois. Les bras droits de Voldemort avaient conclus que seule une personne venant de l'extérieur avait pu commettre ces actes ignobles. Les Mangemorts s'étaient un peu tranquillisés quant à la trahison de l'un des leurs. Beaucoup soupçonnaient Granger, évidemment. Pour Draco, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. D'ailleurs, si l'Ordre du Phénix avait eu vent de la localisation de leur QG, ils les auraient attaqués sur-le-champ. Mais Granger avait subi le même interrogatoire que tout le monde. Le doute était donc permis quant à sa culpabilité.

Granger était désormais _tolérée_ au sein du QG. On évitait de lui adresser la parole, on se méfiait toujours d'elle mais on l'ignorait superbement. Chacun semblait s'accommoder de cette situation.

Le meurtre de Dolohov avait été le dernier. Quelques jours plus tard, la bataille finale avait éclatée.

* * *

22h30. Draco Malfoy était assis à une table au TwentyFour. Il avait déjà englouti deux bières. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment cette boisson au jus de chaussette pouvait être l'équivalent moldu de la Bierraubeurre. Le blondinet scrutait la porte de l'établissement sans prêter attention aux murs qui changeaient de couleur. Granger était une femme. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être à l'heure. Surtout si elle voulait l'énerver. Mais une demi-heure de retard, c'était un peu trop !

22h45. Elle ne viendrait plus. Irrité, Malfoy décida de patienter encore un quart d'heure.

22h56. La porte du pub s'entrouvrit une énième fois depuis vingt-deux heures. Draco y jeta un coup d'œil, par réflexe. C'était elle. Diablement sexy et élégante dans son trench croisé beige. Morgane ce qu'il voulait la faire sienne, la posséder ! Hermione Granger le chercha du regard et, lorsqu'elle le remarqua, un petit sourire ironique flotta sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Non, non, je passais le temps dans ce bar miteux à boire cette mélasse infâme !

Elle sourit et ôta son imperméable. Son joli petit pull noir dévoilait la naissance de ses seins mais Malfoy détourna rapidement le regard. Pas le moment de se laisser déstabiliser. De la concentration, par Salazar ! se sermonna-t-il.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il poliment alors que le serveur s'approchait de la table.

- Un martini, s'il vous plaît ! commanda la jeune femme en décrochant son plus beau sourire au serveur.

Draco eut une montée d'adrénaline et une forte envie d'éclater la tête du serveur mais il se contint. Mieux valait débuter la soirée dans de bonnes dispositions.

- Alors, qu'y avait-il de si urgent ?

Son sourire mi-figue mi-raisin amusa Draco. Sa question était purement formelle. Granger était assez intelligente pour deviner le sujet de leur conversation.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit de notre marché…

- Précisément… Qu'as-tu à me dire à ce sujet ?

- Je ne veux pas d'entourloupes au bal, Granger !

En vérité, Draco voulait clarifier les choses sur cette soirée. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour la revoir aussi…

- Je viendrai, je ne vois pas d'entourloupes ! répondit-elle, agacée.

- Tu ne feras pas que venir, Granger ! précisa Draco avec un malin plaisir. Tu vas _m'accompagner_ !

- T'accompagner ne signifie pas dicter ma conduite, Malfoy ! Je dirai ce que je veux à qui je veux !

- Promets-moi de bien te tenir, au moins… murmura Draco comme s'il parlait à sa propre fille.

- J'ai déjà accepté de t'accompagner, c'est déjà trop !

- C'est le prix de mon silence !

- De ton silence ? répéta Hermione en tapant le poing sur la table. Tu pourrais effectivement te taire à propos de quelque chose de vrai, de vécu. Or, tu inventes ! Tu es le pire menteur de tout le monde sorcier, la fouine !

Malfoy sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ce surnom. Le souvenir de la punition de Fol-Œil était cuisant, douloureux, le pire de sa scolarité.

- Tout cela est entièrement de ta faute, Granger !

- Excuse-moi ? C'est moi qui suis allée voir l'autre cafard pour inventer les pires ignominies ?

- Tu m'y as obligée ! Tu es la seule responsable ! Si tu acceptais simplement de m'écouter et de travailler avec moi, je n'aurais jamais…

- Il est là, le problème, Malfoy ! l'interrompit Hermione dont la respiration était saccadée. Tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté et capricieux à qui l'on n'a jamais rien refusé ! Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise non !

- C'est faux ! C'est seulement quand c'est toi !

Draco avait adopté un ton moqueur mais il sentait que sa plaisanterie n'avait pas fait mouche. Au lieu de la faire rire ou de l'énerver, elle semblait être une révélation pour Granger. Cette dernière respira lentement, regardant un peu plus loin, comme si elle réfléchissait.

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi à ce point, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'un ton calme.

- Je ne m'acharne pas ! se défendit-il.

- Cela frôle le harcèlement, Malfoy ! Tu interviens sans cesse dans ma vie, tu chamboules tout ! Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de tout bouleverser à chaque fois que ça va mieux ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai déjà assez bavé comme ça ?

- Ta vie serait moins drôle sans moi, avoue-le, Granger ! fanfaronna le blondinet d'un air séducteur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser en paix, Malfoy ?

- Non.

Le ton sec de Malfoy était on ne peut plus sérieux. Sa réponse claqua comme un fouet. Même Hermione interrompit net sa réplique.

- Non ? répéta-t-elle en articulant bien.

- Non.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu es ennuyeuse, Granger… soupira le Don Juan. Tu veux toujours savoir le pourquoi du comment…

- Je n'en peux plus de tes harcèlements, Malfoy ! grogna Granger, excédée. Je suis presque sûre que si je m'exilais au fin fond du Sahel, tu irais me chercher !

- Tu as tout compris !

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? chuchota-t-elle. Tu es obsédé par ma petite personne ou quoi ?

- Peut-être… admit Malfoy qui aimait bien cette idée.

- Je ne comprends pas… marmonna-t-elle, comme si elle baissait les bras.

- Alors abandonne ! conseilla-t-il vivement, priant pour qu'elle rende les armes.

- Jamais, la fouine ! Ca te ferait trop plaisir ! Tu me fais du chantage, comme d'habitude ! Tu me colles comme une sangsue, tu m'attaques sur tous les fronts, mais je ne céderai pas, Malfoy ! promit-elle d'un air de défi.

- Si seulement tu acceptais l'évidence… murmura le jeune homme aussi bas que s'il se parlait à lui-même.

- L'évidence ? Quelle évidence ? Tu devrais être interné à Ste Mangouste, fouine malodorante !

Malfoy, songeur, ne releva pas l'insulte. Granger semblait dans tous ses états. Un long silence suivit, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à briser. Ils se défiaient du regard, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire sur le visage de l'autre une explication qui répondrait à leurs interrogations respectives.

- Je te raccompagne ? proposa galamment Malfoy un peu plus tard.

- Non merci ! refusa-t-elle sèchement.

La jeune femme enfila son imperméable et sortit du pub, laissant Malfoy régler les consommations. Ce dernier s'attendait à ne pas la trouver devant l'entrée, imaginant qu'elle aurait transplaner sur-le-champ afin d'éviter qu'il la suive. Mais il semblait que même un Malfoy puisse se tromper puisqu'elle était adossée à côté de la porte de sortie.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? ironisa Malfoy, toutefois content.

- J'ai encore une question à te poser…

Il soupira. Les deux sorciers firent quelques pas dans la rue et Hermione interpréta son silence comme un oui.

- L'autre jour, quand tu es venu dans mon appartement, tu as dit qu'un jour nous allions faire l'amour, toi et moi… commença-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Malfoy la regarda intensément, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il brûlait de l'embrasser.

- Tu penses réellement que tu emploies la bonne méthode pour parvenir à tes fins ?

* * *

**Ici s'achève votre lecture et commencent vos reviews !**

**Gros bisous à tous le monde, bonne fin de vacances et bon courage pour la rentrée ! =)  
**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Cadeau empoisonné

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici la suite, très rapidement, au final. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'ai trouvé assez logiquement la suite. J'avais déjà une trame dans ma tête et il m'a suffi de mettre des mots dessus :D Je devrais me reconvertir dans le journaliste hu hu hu ;)  
**

**Au menu, Draco et Hermione, un peu de chaud chaud cacao... Ca avance, ça pose des bases pour la suite, vous n'allez pas être déçus !On ne retourne pas dans le passé d'Hermione mais on assiste à la détresse de Ronald Weasley. Mais c'est important pour la suite. Je referai un saut dans le passé au prochain chapitre.  
**

**Le titre de ce chapitre, "Cadeau empoisonné" a un double sens. Le premier est explicite, vous allez voir. Mais il y a un deuxième cadeau empoisonné dans les toutes dernières lignes du chapitre... Si vous ne comprenez pas dans ce chapitre, le deuxième sera plus explicite...**

**Laissez moi une petite review, ça me motive énormément d'avoir des échos. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai eu que des remarques positives et pertinentes. Je suis contente car vous semblez vraiment comprendre et sentir ce que je veux faire passer à travers les personnages et l'intrigue. Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite trace ! Continuez car sans cela, je ne pense pas que je trouverai l'inspiration pour continuer !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Cadeau empoisonné**

_**Les dérives de Ronald Weasley au pouvoir !**_

_**Ou la corruption d'un Ministre de la Magie…**_

_L'actuel Ministre de la Magie serait empêtré dans le plus gros scandale politique depuis la bataille finale ! _

_Ronald Weasley, après la chute de Vous-saviez-qui, n'a pas pleuré longtemps son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur assassinés lors de l'ultime combat… Il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à imposer sa candidature comme Ministre de la Magie par intérim ! Ses plus fervents partisans lui reconnaissent le redressement des finances publiques après les troubles de la guerre. Opportuniste, Ronald Weasley s'est prodigieusement enrichi, menant une vie fastueuse avec son épouse suédoise Wilma Weasley. Le couple s'est récemment offert une villa dans le Sud de la France alors que certains bâtiments publics sont toujours en attente d'être rénovés. Le Magenmagot devrait surveiller de plus près les finances publiques après ces révélations publiques provenant d'un membre du Ministère qui a souhaité gardé l'anonymat. _

_Encore plus pitoyable, le Ministre de la Magie nous a récemment offert un étalage scandaleux de sa vie sentimentale. Lors du mariage de Pansy et Zacharias Smith, Ronald Weasley a dansé une bonne partie de la soirée – de nombreux invités en témoigneront - avec Hermione Granger, qu'il haïrait soi-disant depuis sa trahison il y a de cela des années ! Le démagogue aux cheveux roux serait-il complice des agissements de la Veuve Noire ? Pire, aurait-il commandité et prévu certains meurtres ? Wilma Weasley aurait apparemment peu apprécié cette proximité puisqu'elle a interrompu leur sulfureuse danse…_

_Rappelons aussi les nombreuses polémiques dans lesquelles Weasley est impliqué. Quelque peu monarchique, il a lui-même pris la décision – ô combien contestée ! et sans avoir consulté le moindre membre du Ministère ! – de retirer les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. La seule explication qu'il a donnée est leur trahison pendant la guerre puisque ceux-ci ont servi Vous-saviez-qui. Il semble avoir oublié qu'ils sont les gardiens les plus fiables de la prison. « _Maintenant, les criminels courent les rues ! Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part !_ » s'est plainte Mary Parkinson, écho du sentiment d'insécurité qui gagne le monde de la sorcellerie. _

_Et si l'on tend l'oreille dans les couloirs du Ministère, des soupçons de trahison enflent depuis plusieurs mois… Ajoutons que Weasley ne fait plus de déclaration publique depuis des semaines, reclus dans son vaste appartement d'un quartier chic de Londres._

_Retrouvez en page 3 les scandales dans lesquels Ronald Weasley est empêtré, par notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. _

_Rendez-vous en page 9 pour l'interview exclusive de Draco Malfoy._

Hermione Granger avait lu l'article au moins une dizaine de fois. Sa première réaction fut de la colère contre Rita Skeeter. Cette vipère méritait vraiment une bonne correction ! Indirectement, la journaliste l'attaquait en l'impliquant dans les polémiques concernant le Ministre de la Magie. Ah comme elle pouvait la détester !

Sa deuxième pensée fut pour Malfoy et son hypocrisie. C'était un peu comme une deuxième nature, chez lui. Il trempait dans toutes les affaires la touchant de près ou de loin. La corruption de Weasley était son cheval de bataille et les Parkinson avaient aussi partagé leur haute opinion à ce sujet. Ils avaient osé redonner l'argument de la sécurité alors qu'eux-mêmes servaient le Lord quelques années auparavant ! Concernant l'interview de Malfoy, Hermione nota avec une pointe de satisfaction qu'il ne la mentionnait pas. Il respectait donc leur marché.

Par contre, si Ron s'obstinait à se murer dans ce silence controversé, le monde de la sorcellerie risquait de basculer en faveur des arguments de Malfoy. Il fallait bien reconnaître que l'article de Skeeter était très convaincant, au grand dam d'Hermione…

* * *

Abattu, Ron regardait fixement la chaise vide en face de lui, trempant le couvercle du pot de confiture d'un geste machinal dans son café. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ trônait, un peu plus loin, roulée en boule. Son épouse, Wilma, l'observait d'un air anxieux.

- Ron ! l'interpella-t-elle d'un ton doux. Tu dois finir ton petit déjeuner et aller au bureau ! Tu vas être en retard…

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard absent et laissa retomber le couvercle du pot de confiture dans son bol. Il enfila son manteau à l'envers et sa femme le rattrapa pour rectifier sa tenue.

- Chéri, tu ne dois pas te laisser avoir par cette… garce ! conseilla Wilma avec une pointe de colère. Ce ne sont que des mensonges destinés à te déstabiliser !

Ron opina du chef d'un air peu convaincu. Wilma secoua sa longue chevelure blonde, peinée par la réaction de son mari et par les gens qui s'acharnaient à salir leur nom. Impuissante, elle lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue, baiser qu'il ne sentit même pas.

Le Ministre de la Magie transplana devant la cabine téléphonique qui l'envoya directement dans le hall du Ministère.

Ron regarda obstinément ses pieds et ne répondit pas aux « _Bonjour monsieur le Ministre_ » que certains lui lancèrent. Il voulait éviter de parler avec ses collègues, d'avoir à se justifier et surtout il souhaitait regagner son bureau le plus vite possible afin d'être loin des regards. D'ailleurs, des chuchotements l'accompagnaient dans son dos.

- … toujours frustré d'être pauvre !

- Chut, le voilà !

Ils semblaient tous avoir oublié quel ami dévoué Ronald Weasley avait été pour Harry Potter, mort en héro. Lui aussi avait été acclamé après la bataille finale, seul survivant du Trio d'Or déchiré par la trahison d'Hermione Granger. La reconstruction, tant personnelle que du monde des sorciers, était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru… Ces sorciers qui l'acclamaient un an auparavant, médisaient maintenant dans son dos suite à ce torchon sale pondu par Skeeter ! Le revers de la médaille de la célébrité. Lui qui avait cru que tout serait plus simple après la chute de Voldemort, qu'il aurait la reconnaissance de ses concitoyens et que… Piètres illusions ! C'aurait été sans compter sur Malfoy et les anciens Mangemorts que Ron ne parvenait pas à confondre. Il semblait qu'ils s'en sortiraient toujours ! Ron avait ordonné une enquête sur ces anciens Mangemorts blanchis, dont le rôle pendant la guerre demeurait flou… Malfoy et les Parkinson avaient riposté avec de fausses accusations de corruption et de complot. Ce petit clan faisait de l'ombre et retardait la reconstruction du monde de la sorcellerie.

Ils étaient très forts pour manipuler l'opinion publique, Ron en avait conscience et ne se sentait plus la force de se défendre. La fuite valait mieux. A quoi bon continuer de se battre si personne ne le soutient ? Depuis la disparition de Ginny et Harry, il se sentait bien seul…

Surtout que les anciens Mangemorts se débrouillaient pour accuser certains sorciers d'avoir collaboré avec l'ennemi. Plusieurs arrestations avaient eu lieu, conséquences de fausses accusations, telles la vengeance de quelques Mangemorts déchus. Ainsi Neville Londubat avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, malgré les témoignages de Ron et d'autres sorciers. Les anciens partisans de Voldemort avaient soudoyé la cour de justice magique et avaient fabrique des fausses preuves de toutes pièces ! Les vieilles familles de sang pur avaient toujours une certaine influence et surtout beaucoup d'argent. Ron s'était employé à ce que certaines fausses délations soient dévoilées au grand jour mais les véritables commanditaires étaient restés dans l'ombre…

- Margaret, je ne veux sous aucun prétexte être dérangé ce matin ! lança Ron d'un ton bougon à sa vieille secrétaire. J'ai beaucoup de travail !

- Bien, monsieur le Ministre !

Ron s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant la porte la porte. Il était de très, très mauvaise humeur. Mieux valait lui obéir et ne pas le déranger.

Sauf imprévu…

Ron consulta son agenda et fit annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la matinée. Il devait rencontrer la délégation autrichienne des sports magiques pour trouver un accord commercial. Mais là, il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à accueillir et à négocier avec ces sorciers. Il pensait sérieusement à démissionner. De jour en jour, la situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui serait certainement plus qualifié pour achever cette transition, qu'il qualifierait plutôt de débâcle ! Peut-être même Malfoy, après tout…

- Margaret, pouvez-vous m'apporter mon courrier, je vous prie ?

La secrétaire s'empressa de lui donner la liasse de parchemins. Un petit paquet trônait en haut de la pile qu'elle déposa sur le bureau du ministre. Friande de commérages, Margaret recula de deux pas, attendant qu'il ouvre le paquet. Curieux, Ron défit l'emballage puis ouvrit la boîte en carton qu'il lâcha immédiatement comme s'il avait pris feu quand il vit ce qu'il contenait. Le rouquin bondit en arrière en poussant un hurlement suraigu, le regard rivé sur la boîte qui était tombée sur le tapis. Une grosse araignée velue – probablement une tarentule – en sortit et se précipita sous le bureau, l'air encore plus affolé que Ron. Margaret sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître l'araignée. Ron lui lança un regard reconnaissant, encore trop paniqué pour prononcer un mot.

- Ca va aller, monsieur ? s'enquit Margaret.

- Oui, merci… murmura Ron en déglutissant avec difficulté.

La secrétaire lança un regard inquiet à son patron puis se retira.

Ron essuya la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front et se rassit en lançant des regards alarmés par terre. Quelqu'un avait voulu jouer avec ses nerfs en lui envoyant ce cadeau empoisonné. Quelqu'un qui n'ignorait pas sa phobie des araignées.

Les nerfs à vif, le jeune homme tenta de se reconcentrer sur son travail sans grand succès.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Ron fut dérangé par des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de sa secrétaire. Comme ils ne cessaient pas, le rouquin se leva pour voir ce qui se passait. Margaret Johnson était une vieille dame très prévenante mais parfois un peu têtue.

- Margaret, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Debout, Malfoy, rouge de colère, avait les deux mains posées sur le bureau et semblait être essoufflé tant il s'était époumoné. Margaret lui faisait face, du haut de son mètre cinquante, et lui tenait tête.

- Il se passe que môssieur Malfoy exige une entrevue avec vous sur-le-champ ! répondit-elle, sa voix avait grimpé de quelques octaves.

- Depuis quand refuses-tu de recevoir les gens ? Tu démissionnes, Weasley ? lança Malfoy d'un ton de défi.

- Non !

Le ton de Ron était tranchant, sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas envie que Malfoy se moque de lui. il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, moi… ajouta-t-il.

- Tu travailles à quoi ? A autoriser les géants sur le Chemin de Traverse ? ironisa Malfoy, cinglant.

- Tu veux quoi, Malfoy ?

- Te parler ! C'est ce que je m'évertue à dire à ta bonniche ! dit Malfoy en jetant un regard méprisant à la secrétaire.

- Tu n'es qu'une ignoble fouine, Malfoy ! cracha Ron qui ne supportait pas son petit air supérieur.

Il tourna les talons et alla se rasseoir à son bureau, laissant néanmoins la porte ouverte. Malfoy n'hésita pas une seconde, lança un sourire carnassier à la pauvre Margaret et claqua la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Malfoy s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir qui faisait face à celui de Ron, sans prêter attention aux portraits des anciens Ministres de la Magie qui lui lançaient des coups d'œil peu avenants.

- Tu me veux quoi, Malfoy ? demanda Ron d'un ton hargneux.

- Tu me sembles au bout du bout, Weasley…

Il retournait le couteau dans la plaie, espérant l'avoir à l'usure.

- Tu fais un scandale à ma secrétaire pour t'enquérir de ma santé, comme c'est touchant… railla Ron.

- Non, non…

Ron observa attentivement son interlocuteur et se dit que leurs différences étaient frappantes. Outre la couleur des cheveux, Malfoy avait toujours un teint d'angelot frais et clair. Rien à voir avec ses propres cernes et ses multiples tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage. La manière de se coiffer les distinguait aussi : Ron arborait une chevelure rousse flamboyante en bataille. Les cheveux blonds de Malfoy étaient toujours tirés en arrière, lui donnant un air plus aristocratique que jamais. Leur regard n'était pas le même. L'un avait des yeux gris et acérés, comme un serpent prêt à mordre. L'autre avait le regard bleu et las. Las de se battre dans la fosse aux lions.

- Je suis venu te conseiller d'abandonner, Weasley ! commença le blondinet d'un ton placide. Tu te fatigues pour rien…

- Ca, c'est à moi seul d'en décider, la fouine ! gronda Ron.

Il n'en revenait pas du culot de Malfoy qui venait le provoquer jusque dans son bureau. Le blondinet jouait finement sa partition : il multipliait les coups bas pour abattre le Ministre. Juste au moment où il le savait le plus vulnérable. Frapper fort. Il voulait le forcer à démissionner, lui mettre la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Au fur et à mesure que Malfoy énumérait ses arguments bien préparés à l'avance, Ron se rendait compte de l'étendue du pouvoir de son adversaire.

- … tu n'as plus la confiance de tes concitoyens, Weasley. Il ne sert à rien de continuer… Beaucoup de faits démontrent que tu es incapable de…

Comme Ron ne se défendait pas, Malfoy n'en était qu'encouragé.

- Ferme-la, Malfoy ! tonna Ron, rouge de colère.

Ron se leva, imité par Malfoy qui ne voulait pas lui tourner le dos.

- Tu es fort, Malfoy, avec tes petites machinations… Tu embobines tout le monde à force de beaux discours et de mensonges convaincants ! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, rien ne prouve ce que tu avances !

- Tu veux que nous fassions un sondage dans la rue, Weasley ? sourit Malfoy d'un air triomphant. Les trois-quarts du monde de la sorcellerie sont persuadés que tu as trempé dans au moins une affaire douteuse ! Et tu sais le pire ? C'est que tu les convaincs tous de ta nullité ! Tu es même incapable de te défendre !

Ron baissa la tête en rougissant. Sur ce dernier point, Malfoy n'avait pas totalement tort. Voyant qu'il avait marqué un point, ce dernier poursuivit de plus belle sur sa lancée.

- Je me demande comment le petit dernier de la famille des belettes a pu convaincre qu'il était capable d'assurer un tel poste ! Tu vises trop haut, Weasley ! Reconnais-le, tu n'es pas à la hauteur !

Malfoy visait là où ça faisait mal. Le point faible. Il avait longtemps observé le Trio d'Or. Le plus gros défaut de Weasley était la perte de confiance en lui, voire en ceux qu'il aimait. Depuis tout petit, il se dévalorisait par rapport à sa fratrie où il cherchait sa place et ensuite aux côtés de son meilleur ami, si célèbre.

Ronald Weasley tremblait presque.

- Tu es très fort, Malfoy, presque plus que je ne l'imaginais… chuchota-t-il.

- Je suis flatté !

- C'est loin d'être un compliment ! Tu es le pire des manipulateurs ! C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à tromper Hermione ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est devenue…

Le mot mourut avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. Le rire cristallin de Draco lui fit écho.

- Tu te trompes, Weasley ! Elle a choisi de se battre de notre côté, _seule_ !

- Tu mens ! C'est à cause de toi et de toi seul qu'elle a basculé ! hurla Ron.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui quand la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer Margaret qui annonça que la délégation autrichienne était arrivée et ne pouvait changer l'heure du rendez-vous.

* * *

- Depuis presque une semaine, tu es ailleurs, Hermione… soupira Romano alors qu'ils établissaient le calendrier serré du mois suivant.

- Il est vrai que je suis quelque peu soucieuse… reconnut-elle. Il y a encore un article qui a été publié aujourd'hui où on me mentionne…

- Tu devrais peut-être régler ces affaires…

- Peut-être…

- Je t'accorde trois jours, profites-en pour te reposer aussi !

- Non mais je…

- Je suis ton patron et c'est moi qui décide ! gronda gentiment l'italien.

Hermione se soumit à sa décision, reconnaissant qu'elle en avait peut-être besoin.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'accorda une soirée à dévorer un bon livre, sous sa couette, en pyjama. Elle en profita aussi pour réfléchir un peu à régler la question épineuse de Rita Skeeter.

La journaliste ne semblait pas inquiétée par ces menaces. Par deux fois déjà, Hermione l'avait mise en garde. En outre, elle n'avait pas d'autre argument valable que celui du scarabée non déclaré. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas certaine, avec la cote de popularité dont elle jouissait actuellement, que ses révélations soient prises au sérieux.

La jeune femme eut alors une autre idée. Elle n'avait cas se tourner vers quelqu'un que Rita Sketeer écouterait, quelqu'un de plus influent.

Hermione revêtit donc une jolie robe bustier noire afin de faire mouche et de réussir cette requête. Ses cheveux se raidirent dès qu'elle donna quelques coups de baguette.

Ainsi parée, elle transplana devant le manoir Malfoy. L'immense grille en fer forgé s'entrouvrit à son arrivée sans le moindre grincement. Elle pénétra dans l'immense hall glacial et frissonna. La température avait dû chuter de plusieurs degrés. Apercevant un peu de lumière dans un salon sur sa gauche, Hermione s'y engouffra.

Draco Malfoy, le maître des lieux, était assis dans un siège, lisant un numéro de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Le contraste avec sa peau claire était d'autant plus marqué. Un sourire ravi étira ses fines lèvres, illuminant son visage. Hermione remarqua que ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas tirés vers l'arrière mais en bataille. Cela lui allait diablement mieux, mais elle garda cette observation pour elle.

- Granger ! Quel plaisir ! Prends donc un siège !

Il lui tira galamment un fauteuil en cuir, non sans avoir reluqué discrètement son fessier.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Il avait rapproché son propre siège, de façon à n'être assis qu'à trente centimètres à peine de la jeune femme.

- Je viens ajouter une condition à notre marché ! expliqua Hermione d'une voix claire.

- Quelle est-elle ? demanda Draco, méfiant.

- Je t'accompagne au bal du Ministère si tu te débrouilles pour que Skeeter n'écrive _plus jamais_ une seule ligne sur moi !

Draco sourit, tout en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Oh, mais tu me demandes beaucoup…

- Ne me dis pas que ce sera difficile pour toi ! railla-t-elle. Tu es sa principale source d'inspiration !

- Peut-être que si en échange j'avais…

- N'y pense même pas ! refusa Hermione d'un ton tranchant. Soit tu acceptes, soit tu te trouves une autre cavalière pour le bal !

Catégorique, elle ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre et ne voulait pas négocier. Pour une fois, elle ne subirait pas son chantage et ce serait à lui de se plier à ses propres exigences !

L'air pensif, Malfoy l'observait en se demandant si elle allait céder du terrain. Ce ne serait apparemment pas le cas ce soir. Après tout, s'il lui faisait cette fleur, peut-être gagnerait-il un peu de sa confiance… Qui sait ?

- C'est d'accord, Granger ! Mais je n'accepterai plus aucun changement à propos de ce marché ! Et tu me le revaudras un jour…

- Très bien ! accepta Hermione, avec un sourire ravi, espérant qu'il oublie cette contrepartie demandée.

La sorcière se leva, sur le point de partir. Mais il semblait que Malfoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la retint en lui agrippant le poignet.

- Tu pars déjà, Granger ? Mais tu viens d'arriver…

- J'ai des choses à faire, Malfoy ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Le jeune homme s'était en effet levé et lui tenait à présent les deux poignets. Hermione chercha sa baguette du regard mais celle-ci était posée sur un guéridon, à peine un mètre plus loin.

- Tu es une maîtresse dans l'art de la comédie, Granger… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, pressant son corps contre le sien. J'aimerais tellement que tu dévoiles tous tes petits secrets…

Son ton était langoureux et tellement tentateur. Hermione se serait menti si elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui en cet instant. Au contraire, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'étreigne, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il…

Malfoy n'attendit pas qu'elle exprime ses vœux. Il picora sa nuque de baisers brûlants.

Tétanisée, Hermione se laissa faire, n'osant bouger, de peur de briser cet instant. Une vague de chaleur et des picotements envahirent son bas-ventre.

La jeune femme chercha avidement ses lèvres.

- Non, Granger. Rappelle-toi… susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je t'ai fait la promesse que je ne t'embrasserai que si tu me le demandais…

- Embrasse-moi ! grogna-t-elle, frustrée.

Elle sentit, quand il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il esquissait un petit sourire vainqueur. Ce ne fut ni doux ni sensuel. Juste du désir. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'enlacèrent, menèrent une danse effrénée. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Les yeux brillants de désir, Malfoy tenta de dégrafer le bustier d'Hermione qui parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle repoussa Malfoy, gênée et effrayée à la fois.

La jeune femme récupéra sa baguette et, alors qu'elle transplanait pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Malfoy, elle entendit les mots du blondinet :

- Mais sache que je sais lire dans les yeux d'une femme qui me désire, Granger ! Et c'est toi qui reviendras bientôt te traîner à mes pieds pour réclamer mes baisers !

* * *

**J'adore la dernière phrase de Draco, pas vous ? ;)**

**Merci de laisser une petite review, j'y réponds avec plaisir !**

**A bientôt !  
**


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'appel du désir

**Coucou les amis !**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je le poste un peu plus tard mais entre les stages et la rentrée, le temps me manque ) Au menu, un peu beaucoup de réchauffement entre nos deux protagonistes **** Chaud, chaud cacao ! :D En parlant de cacao, j'ai envie de chocolat, bien noir **** Bref, revenons à nos moutons sorciers… **

**Apparemment beaucoup de monde se demande ce qu'est le deuxième cadeau empoisonné, en réalité, celui de la fin est le seul, l'araignée n'était qu'un clin d'œil au titre ! Vous allez comprendre dans ce chapitre le cadeau empoisonné que Draco Malfoy a fait à Hermione Granger. J'ai essayé de pénétrer la psychologie de Narcissa Malfoy, comment je la vois, en respectant le livre… Difficile ! **

**Encore une fois, merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser une review, sans cela je ne sais pas si je continuerai. Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir vos impressions et je réponds à toutes vos questions (sauf celles qui demandent la suite, of course ^^).**

**Bonne lecture ! Et rendez-vous à la fin :)

* * *

**

_.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._

**Chapitre IX : L'appel du désir**

_.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._

* * *

**H**ermione se força à se reconcentrer sur la disposition des massifs de fleurs sur la terrasse. Les futurs époux désiraient se marier dans leur jardin avec pour thème la jonquille. La jeune femme s'évertuait à chercher une décoration adéquate. Le problème était épineux. Et plus les journées s'enchaînaient, moins elle parvenait à réfléchir calmement. Deux jours où elle avait recommencé à travailler, après le repos accordé par son employeur. Deux jours où rien n'était apparu dans les journaux à son sujet. Deux jours à essayer d'extraire ces images de la tête. Deux jours à s'arracher les cheveux pour trouver une explication. Deux jours qui lui semblaient une éternité.

**L**a jeune femme avait longuement songé à tout cela. Une entrevue. Quelques paroles échangées. Un baiser. Un simple baiser. Hermione avait déjà embrassé des milliers de fois, du fait de sa _mission_. Cet acte pouvait sembler anodin dans un tout autre contexte mais elle ne comprenait pas son obsession pour… Malfoy. Son corps. Ses lèvres. Ses yeux. A moins que ce ne soit de Malfoy tout court dont elle était obnubilée. En vérité, l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Malfoy dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce qu'elle ressentait depuis deux jours, personne n'aurait pu mettre des mots dessus. Pas même elle. Son corps était comme revitalisé. Comme si elle renaissait. Comme si quelque chose avait changé en elle. Comme si elle en redemandait encore et encore. Comme si elle n'avait pas été rassasiée. Ses pensées entières étaient focalisées sur des scènes incluant uniquement Malfoy et elle. Des caresses, des baisers, des corps entrelacés...

**P**eut-être que s'être sentie délaissée durant toutes ces années amplifiait sa réaction face à l'attention que lui portait le serpent…

**U**ne seule question trottait dans son esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait… fait, pourquoi un simple baiser réveillait de telles sensations, de tels désirs chez elle ? Malfoy lui plaisait, elle ne pouvait le nier. Du moins physiquement. Car elle rêvait de pouvoir lui faire ravaler ses remarques acerbes et ses sourires arrogants. Il l'intriguait. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi voulait-il percer à jour tous ses secrets ? N'était-ce pas de l'obsession ? Pourtant, Malfoy était intelligent. Calculateur.

**A**u milieu du brouillard qui embrumait son esprit, une seule certitude s'imposa : le revoir. Elle avait envie de le revoir. Pour comprendre. Oui, c'était bien cela. Pour comprendre. Juste comprendre.

* * *

**N**arcissa Malfoy traversa le salon à toute vitesse, sa robe de sorcière voletant derrière elle. Dans sa course, elle renversa un vase qui se fracassa sur le sol. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner. Elle savait qu'un elfe de maison aurait tout nettoyé bien avant son retour. Aucun employé de son manoir n'ignorait que leur maîtresse détestait le désordre. Narcissa Malfoy voulait que son intérieur soit irréprochable, frisant la perfection, prêt à accueillir quelqu'un à tout moment. La sorcière se flattait de posséder le plus beau manoir de toutes les familles de sang pur de Grande-Bretagne. Sombre, glacial et luxueux. A l'image de la noble lignée des Malfoy. C'était pourquoi toutes les réceptions organisées par le Lord avaient lieu dans la demeure des Malfoy. C'était aussi une manière d'honorer un de ses lieutenants peut-être… Mais, avec orgueil, Narcissa se plaisait à croire secrètement que son manoir y était un peu pour quelque chose.

**E**n vérité, qu'avait comme tâche une sorcière de son rang, hormis entretenir son foyer et élever son fils unique ? Oh, l'éducation de Draco était aussi assurée par Lucius qui y mettait un point d'honneur. Narcissa se devait d'être présente aux côtés de son mari, l'épaulant et portant son nom avec fierté. Par ailleurs, la lady n'aimait guère le Lord : la noirceur de son âme l'effrayait. Il représentait un danger direct pour sa famille, menaçant à tout instant d'emporter son époux ou son fils. Elle ne portait d'ailleurs pas la Marque. De l'admiration craintive, voilà le terme exact pour nommer son sentiment. Toutefois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dégageait une telle aura de puissance. En outre, son obsession pour la pureté du sang n'était pas pour lui déplaire, en tant que digne héritière des Black. Le monde de la sorcellerie était depuis trop longtemps infesté, souillé par le sang moldu. En somme, la loyauté de Narcissa Malfoy allait à son fils et son époux. Dans les familles de sang pur, l'épouse ne contestait pas les décisions de son mari.

**D**raco était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Encore élève à Poudlard, il recevait chaque jour des tonnes de sucreries de la part de sa mère. Lucius disait qu'elle le gâtait trop. Protectrice, elle rétorquait qu'elle veillait simplement sur son fils. Son instinct maternel l'avait poussée à enfreindre délibérément les ordres de Voldemort en rencontrant Severus Rogue, en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, pour lui demander de protéger son fils en prêtant le Serment Involiable.

**N**arcissa Malfoy avait une peur maladive, une peur qui ne la quittait plus, qui lui nouait l'estomac et l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, de dormir la nuit. Depuis que des Mangemorts disparaissaient de manière étrange, Narcissa vivait dans la peur. Intelligente, elle avait remarqué comme beaucoup que seules les personnes importantes étaient assassinées, pas les nouvelles recrues. Macnair, Greyback, Yaxley, Dolohov… Récemment, la disparition de Mulciber commençait à inquiéter. On ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux jours. Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que son mari ou son fils était le prochain sur la liste de cet étrange tueur. Elle leur avait imposé des règles très strictes : prévenir dès qu'ils partaient, revenir à l'heure des repas, toujours informer lors d'un déplacement, même imprévu… Malgré cela, elle ne parvenait pas à se rassurer.

**S**es soupçons se concentraient sur Hermione Granger. Beaucoup de Mangemorts n'avaient pas fait le lien entre les meurtres. Mais Narcissa Malfoy voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle haïssait Hermione Granger. Elle haïssait ses coups d'œil langoureux destinés à Lucius. Elle haïssait son déhanché qui obligeait les hommes à se tordre le cou pour pouvoir suivre sa démarche souple et féline. Elle haïssait sa beauté sauvage et son naturel. Elle haïssait son regard intelligent qui captait tout, analysait tout, comprenait tout. Narcissa devinait que l'esprit machiavélique d'Hermione Granger préparait le piège où elle attirerait sa prochaine victime.

**C**e jour-là, Lucius Malfoy s'était rendu à une réunion importante, convoqué à la dernière minute par Voldemort. Le soir tombait et il n'était toujours pas de retour. Draco venait de transplaner dans sa chambre et Narcissa se précipitait pour lui demander des nouvelles de Lucius.

- Mon chéri !

**D**raco embrassa tendrement sa mère sur le front. Puis il remarqua son air préoccupé.

- Que se passe-t-il, mère ?

- As-tu vu ton père aujourd'hui ?

- Non, ni aucun des grands larbins du Lord ! répondit Draco d'un ton méprisant.

_**L**__es grands larbins_. Ainsi Draco surnommaient les hommes de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, y compris son père.

- Ne parle pas de ton père ainsi ! le sermonna sa mère. Tu n'as rien entendu à son sujet ? Tu ne sais pas quand la réunion s'achèvera ?

- Non.

**L**a réponse sèche de Draco clôt la conversation. Il n'aimait pas parler de son père. Il n'aimait pas son père. Narcissa ne se l'expliquait pas. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été proches, même lorsque Draco était enfant. Leur relation distante ne datait pas d'hier mais avait évolué en une glaciale indifférence. Narcissa se demandait même si le fils ne détestait pas le père, alors qu'il l'avait toujours craint mais néanmoins respecté.

**N**arcissa soupira. Elle s'affolait peut-être pour rien. Toutefois, un mauvais pressentiment la tétanisait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au retard de Lucius.

**V**oyant sa mère préoccupée, Draco lui serra affectueusement le bras et lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Il va revenir…

**L**es paroles de son fils ne parvinrent pas à apaiser ses doutes néanmoins elle lui sourit faiblement.

**M**ais Draco avait toujours été un très mauvais élève en divination.

**L**ucius Malfoy n'apparut pas durant la soirée, alors que son épouse se rongeait les sangs, assise dans un fauteuil, un livre posé sur les genoux. A une heure tardive, Narcissa s'assoupit.

**A**ux premières lueurs, Narcissa s'éveilla en sursaut. Son regard hébété balaya la pièce, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était endormie dans le salon. Puis l'horreur s'empara d'elle quand Lucius lui revint en mémoire, comme frappée d'un coup de fouet. Lucius n'était pas rentré ! Il lui était donc arrivé quelque chose. Jamais Lucius n'aurait passé la nuit dehors sans prévenir sa femme !

**O**h, Narcissa n'ignorait pas que Lucius pouvait avoir une maîtresse. Il en avait déjà eu, par le passé. Mais en ces temps troubles, Lucius aurait eu la décence d'inventer une excuse pour tranquilliser son épouse. En effet, il l'aurait prévenue de peur qu'elle ne remue ciel et terre pour le retrouver et ne débarque comme une furie. Narcissa et lui s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard ils appartenaient tout deux à la noble maison de Serpentard. A l'époque, Narcissa était une élève attentive et consciencieuse, comme son éducation le lui avait appris. Très tôt, elle avait développé une attirance pour la pureté du sang et la magie noire. Lucius l'avait courtisée alors qu'elle était en cinquième année. En digne héritière des Black, Narcissa avait été séduite par Lucius Malfoy, par la lignée de son rang aristocratique et par son charme fou. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, l'arrogance que Lucius réservait aux autres sorciers, la froideur qui le quittait si peu, s'évanouissaient instantanément. Malgré ce que les commérages racontaient à propos de mariage arrangé, Lucius et Narcissa s'aimaient. Mais un Malfoy n'échappait pas aux traditions et les maîtresses étaient monnaie courante parmi les sangs purs. Narcissa fermait les yeux et tolérait ses écarts de conduite tant qu'aucun bâtard ne voyait le jour.

**Q**uand Narcissa transplana à quelques pas du QG en compagnie de son fils, elle lissa consciencieusement les plis de sa robe. Malgré l'urgence et la gravité de la situation, jamais elle ne paraitrait négligée. Elle était et se comportait en grande dame, quelles que soient les circonstances. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et contrairement à Bella, Narcissa ne montrait pas ses sentiments, les dissimulant derrière un masque lisse et froid. Adolescente, elle avait pris conscience que son physique et son rang lui ouvriraient toutes les portes… Et elle ne s'était pas méprise ! Son mariage avec Lucius, peu de temps après leur sortie de Poudlard, en était la preuve.

**N**arcissa Malfoy afficha ce petit air hautain qui ne la quittait presque jamais et lança des coups d'œil condescendants à tous les sorciers qui la fixaient d'un air curieux. En même temps, Narcissa n'avait presque jamais mis les pieds au QG. Et sa présence et celle de son fils avaient de quoi surprendre.

**D**raco lui jeta un regard irrité. Comme elle le connaissait par cœur, Narcissa comprit qu'il était agacé par son attitude. Il lui reprochait d'être trop attachée aux apparences, en toutes circonstances. Elle haussa les épaules, balayant ce futile détail de son esprit. Draco ne comprenait pas son affolement il devait penser qu'elle en faisait toujours trop, ou pas assez, comme d'habitude…

- Royston ! interpella Narcissa en apercevant Nott Senior.

- Narcissa, quel plaisir…

**R**oyston Nott s'inclina pour saluer la lady qui ne quitta pas son expression impassible et glaciale. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Draco qui se trouvait un peu en retrait.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, ma chère amie ? Ce n'est pas la place d'une grande dame ! dit Nott en lui proposant son bras.

- As-tu vu Lucius ? murmura Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.

**N**ott se raidit, l'air alarmé. Les trois sorciers s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir sombre et désert.

- Tu… Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas rentré ?

- Non ! chuchota-t-elle. Il est parti hier matin et n'a pas remis les pieds au manoir !

- Viens, allons dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons y discuter au calme !

**N**ott les entraîna dans une pièce petite mais plus lumineuse que les couloirs lugubres du QG. Narcissa s'assit alors que son fils, silencieux, resta debout.

- Hier, nous avons été convoqués par le Maître de toute urgence… commença Royston en parlant très vite.

**N**arcissa soupira, elle n'ignorait pas que les lieutenants du Lord avaient été appelés.

- … nous avons terminé aux alentours de 19h ! acheva Nott. Lucius est sorti de la pièce parmi les premiers. Il avait l'air pressé. Je n'en sais pas plus et je crains que personne ne puisse t'en dire…

- Cissy !

**L**a porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur une Bellatrix Lestrange échevelée mais tout sourire.

- Bella, tu es dans mon bureau ! remarqua Nott, agacé par ses excentricités. Tu n'es pas chez toi !

- La maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres est aussi mienne, que cela te plaise ou non !

**S**es paupières lourdes accentuaient son air arrogant. Ses lèvres décharnées s'étirèrent en un sourire condescendant.

- Et tu ne me priveras pas de saluer ma petite sœur ! Cissy, pourquoi viens-tu au QG sans me prévenir ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Bella, Lucius n'est pas rentré cette nuit…

**L**'air accablé de sa sœur déclencha un éclat de rire suraigu chez Bellatrix.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu déranges Royston ? Voyons, Cissy… murmura Bella en cessant de rire. Lucius a quitté la réunion l'air très pressé hier soir… Il devait sûrement aller tirer son coup avec…

**N**arcissa tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur sa sœur.

- Je t'interdis de parler de Lucius de cette manière !

- Cissy, calme-toi… Je cherche simplement à t'aider !

- Tu es grossière, Bella ! constata Narcissa une fois calmée, baissant sa baguette.

- Et toi, tu es une épouse soumise et aimante… rétorqua Bella d'un ton sarcastique.

- Rentre chez toi, Narcissa. Si nous avons des nouvelles de Lucius, tu seras immédiatement prévenue !

**C**omprenant qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Narcissa hocha lentement la tête, l'ai résigné. Elle se leva, salua Nott d'un bref signe de tête, lança un regard noir à sa sœur et sortit de la pièce, suivie de près par Draco.

**D**ès qu'ils transplanèrent devant la haute grille du manoir Malfoy, deux personnes les y attendaient l'air tendu.

- Mme Malfoy…

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton méprisant, alarmée par la présence de ces deux pantins tout de noir vêtus.

- Nous sommes des Aurors du Ministère et nous venons vous parler de votre mari, Mr Lucius Malfoy.

- Je vous écoute… murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**Q**ue s'était-il passé ? Avait-il été arrêté ? Ou pire, tué ?

- Le corps de votre époux a été découvert par la police moldue dans un hôtel londonien, ce matin. Il a été poignardé, annonça l'Auror d'un ton officiel.

* * *

**L**e dimanche matin, jour de repos, Hermione se décida à aller voir Malfoy. Pour s'expliquer. Pour savoir. Pour comprendre.

**E**lle transplana devant le manoir, un peu égarée. Faisait-elle bien ? Ne se mettait-elle pas en danger ? Mais, alors que le haut portail de fer forgé ouvrait lentement ses portes, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait reculer. Elle devait affronter les sentiments contradictoires qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir calmement. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de le revoir après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Le considérait-elle encore réellement comme le seul et unique responsable de sa descente aux enfers ? Que pensait-il d'elle ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce que Malfoy pensait d'elle ? Hermione détestait la mauvaise foi, surtout chez elle. Elle pensait constamment à lui. Par-dessus tout, elle ressentait le besoin de se confronter à elle-même, et à Draco. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne solution… Mais, pour l'instant, elle n'en voyait pas d'autre.

**Q**uant à lui, Draco alluma un cigare et le porta à ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper de longues bouffées de fumée blanche vers le plafond. Le jeune homme était en proie à de nombreux doutes. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il l'attendait. Il connaissait trop bien Granger ! Elle ne pouvait résister ! Un jour ou l'autre, elle braverait l'interdit...

**N**e serait-ce que pour demander quelques éclaircissements… Car son cerveau surdéveloppé n'expliquait heureusement pas tout. Et Granger-le-rat-de-bibliothèque ne supporterait pas longtemps de ne pas résoudre ce problème épineux…

**L**e grincement caractéristique du portail l'avertit que quelqu'un pénétrait dans la propriété. Malfoy s'autorisa un sourire satisfait : c'était elle…

**E**n effet, le portail ne s'ouvrait que devant les personnes signalées et autorisées par Draco Malfoy, le propriétaire du manoir. Et, ces temps-ci, la liste n'était pas bien longue…

**D**raco se leva donc d'un bond et accourut dans le gigantesque hall du manoir pour accueillir son unique visiteuse.

- Granger, quel plaisir !

**C**ette dernière lui accorda un sourire gêné et il nota qu'elle avait l'air perdu, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. En parfait hôte, il la conduisit dans un petit salon jouxtant la salle de réception. Le mobilier était simple l'endroit était plus confiné, plus intime que la vaste salle à manger aux dimensions gargantuesques. Hermione prit place sur le sofa et lui s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. La jeune femme se prit de passion pour les motifs géométriques du tapis, ne décrochant pas la mâchoire.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda-t-il poliment pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Je… je… ne sais pas ! avoua-t-elle d'un air hagard. Je voulais te voir en fait, et…

**E**t la fin de sa phrase mourut avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. La mine déconfite d'Hermione arracha un sourire attendrie à Draco.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Me voici, Granger ! dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait aimable pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- L'autre jour, quant tu m'as embrassée…

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche.

- Quand tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser… rectifia Malfoy avec malice.

**H**ermione rougit à ce souvenir.

- Ecoute, Malfoy, je ne sais pas… Tu te comportes de manière très étrange avec moi et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi…

**D**raco soupira, réajusta les plis de sa chemise et regarda son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux. Il soupira d'un air résigné :

- Très bien Granger… J'accepte de répondre à une de tes questions si tu acceptes une contrepartie…

- D'accord ! approuva-t-elle après un temps de silence, non sans se dire qu'elle jouait avec le feu.

- Je t'écoute !

- Pourquoi… pourquoi t'acharnes-tu comme cela à me suivre, à me harceler ? Un jour tu m'attaques pour me décrédibiliser aux yeux de tous et le lendemain, tu vas jusqu'à m'embrasser… Je ne comprends plus rien et j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse claire !

**M**alfoy prit le temps de réfléchir.

- C'est compliqué, Granger, ce que tu me demandes… Il n'y pas une réponse mais plusieurs, je crois. Je ne suis même pas certain de le savoir moi-même…

**E**lle hocha la tête, tendue.

- Tu me fascines, Granger… depuis des années ! avoua Malfoy, le regard ailleurs. J'essaie de pénétrer dans ton esprit, de comprendre le jeu trouble auquel tu te prêtes… C'est ardu, tu sais ! Mais j'aime ça, c'est un vrai défi ! Tu es très intelligente, peut-être plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a soupçonné… Ca m'amuse follement d'inventer des stratagèmes pour grignoter une part de vérité et te mettre en rage. Et puis j'aime ton esprit de rébellion ridiculement Gryffondor ! Cette façon de te battre contre l'humanité entière avec le peu d'espoir qui te reste alors que tout le monde te persécute… Tu as un côté maso, tu sais ?

**D**raco émit un rire moqueur et Hermione ferma les yeux, la colère grondant en elle. Elle se retint de gifler Malfoy et de lui faire ravaler ses jugements à deux noises.

- Oh, tu sais, je ne t'aime pas, je ne te déteste pas… C'est plus compliqué que ça… Parfois je te hais, parfois j'ai envie de…

**H**ermione le fit taire d'un geste. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus à ce sujet. D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aussi ? La plupart du temps, elle avait envie de lui lancer un _Doloris_ et de le voir se tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Mais parfois, elle désirait le revoir…

- Quelle est ta contrepartie, Malfoy ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

**D**raco se leva et s'assit lentement sur le sofa à côté d'elle. Hermione se raidit.

- Granger, Granger… Voyons, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur… susurra-t-il d'un ton langoureux. Je ne ferai rien qui ne te déplaise…

**I**l caressa sa joue puis approcha doucement son visage du sien. Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, le baiser se fit doux. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Puis leurs bouches s'attirèrent comme des aimants. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement, comme si le manque avait décuplé leur envie. Ce fut haletante qu'Hermione rompit le baiser. Le regard brillant de Malfoy lui signifia qu'il était prêt à poursuivre.

- Tu veux quoi, Malfoy ?

- Toi... avoua Draco avec un ton aussi neutre que s'il se brûlait.

- Malfoy… chuchota-t-elle d'un ton implorant.

- Tu sais comment tout cela va se terminer, Granger ! la prévint-il d'un ton rauque de désir. Toi aussi tu en as envie…

**M**alfoy parsema son cou de petits baisers brûlants. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et les dernières défenses d'Hermione se brisèrent. Elle s'abandonna sous ses caresses.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, les amis ! Le suivant est central, on y retrouve Ron et plein de révélations percutantes (si, si ^^) !**

**A vos reviews, merci !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Réconciliation

**Coucou les amis !**

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu tard, acceptez mes plus humbles excuses… Il se trouve qu'il est central : vous allez comprendre des tas de choses et découvrir la vérité (si, si !)… J'ai essayé de la ménager jusqu'ici, de la dissimuler, de semer le doute dans vos esprits, malgré des lecteurs perspicaces…

J'espère que la tournure des évènements ne va pas vous décevoir. A moi, elle me semble logique. Il ne pourrait en être autrement pour moi, à mon humble avis… J'ai pris le parti de rallonger ma première fiction. Ce que vous lisez en est la réécriture. J'espère l'avoir améliorée !

Je ne suis pas partisane de fictions trop longues, enfin, quand j'en suis l'auteur ! Celle-ci va donc bientôt s'achever… Ce n'est pas le dernier, pas l'avant-dernier mais on approche de la fin… Alors un grand** MERCI** à ceux qui me suivent, qui continuent à me lire, qui m'encouragent ! Je crois que sans vos gentilles reviews, j'aurais probablement arrêté ! Bon, ce n'est pas encore l'heure des adieux, alors poursuivons cette passionnante entrée en matière…

Le titre : **RECONCILIATION**, mais avec qui ? Là est toute la question… Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre pour découvrir les heureux personnages qui vont se retrouver… Je ménage un peu le suspense dès le début du chapitre, alors j'espère que ça ne vas pas vous décevoir… Les choses se dénouent peu à peu, mais pas pour tout le monde, sinon j'arrête la fiction maintenant )

Je crois qu'un petit **résumé** de _La Veuve Noire_ ne fera pas de mal, car vous allez comprendre des choses dans ce chapitre… Rappelez-vous : Hermione est rejetée par toute la communauté magique qui lui reproche son sombre et trouble passé. La jeune femme a en effet quitté l'Ordre du Phénix pour le QG de Lord Voldemort. Dès lors, Draco Malfoy la poursuit et la harcèle afin de percer les secrets qui entourent l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Voilà pour le petit rappel, bonne lecture ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce dénouement, de la chute de l'intrigue… Ce n'est pas terminé, mais une grande partie est dévoilée ici. Avez-vous des questions ? Avez-vous tout compris ? Merci pour votre fidélité et à très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre X : RECONCILIATION**

- Quelqu'un a vu Hermione Granger ? s'époumona Draco Malfoy en débarquant dans le réfectoire comme une harpie.

**L**es Mangemorts en train de déjeuner lui jetèrent des coups d'œil étonnés : pourquoi Draco Malfoy était-il à la recherche de Granger ? Et pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Pansy Parkinson se pencha à l'oreille de Millicent Bulstrode pour lui souffler quelque chose. D'un air entendu, toutes deux opinèrent du chef, apparemment d'accord sur l'hypothèse très pertinente formulée par Pansy.

**C**omme personne ne semblait avoir de réponse à sa question et que Draco continuait de scruter ceux qui se restauraient en quête d'un indice, Blaise Zabini se leva et prit son ami par les épaules, l'entraînant à l'écart, dans le couloir. Pansy et Millicent les observaient attentivement, à l'affut d'un détail croustillant. Blaise avait envie de secouer son ami, comme pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur, de cet envoûtement que Granger semblait exercer sur lui depuis plusieurs jours.

- Tu lui veux quoi, _encore _?

- Je dois savoir où elle est ! grogna Draco, peu disposé à répondre à ses questions.

- Tu es de plus en plus bizarre, Draco ! Tu ne la lâches plus, tu parles tout le temps d'elle, tu la regardes sans cesse dès qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce que toi… Tu as bu un philtre d'amour ou quoi ?

**S**a tentative d'humour était vouée à l'échec. Agacé, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

- Elle n'est pas de notre côté, Blaise !

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, Draco.

**L**e regard d'acier de Draco s'assombrit. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion une bonne dizaine de fois. Son ami lui rappelait une fois de plus que ce jugement ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il devait faire confiance au Maître. D'ailleurs, son ancien camarade de classe lui reprochait ces doutes qui concernaient indirectement le Lord.

**R**ésigné, Blaise soupira, ne se lançant pas comme d'habitude dans sa tirade pro-Granger.

- Tu ne sais pas où elle est allée ? répéta Draco.

- Non, je ne sais pas ! souffla son ami, lassé. Elle est peut-être en mission…

- Non, je suis persuadé que non ! argua le blond.

- Ton entêtement finira par te perdre, Draco ! Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur cette fichue guerre et sur notre mission !

**D**raco lui lança un regard noir, furieux que son ami accorde si peu de crédit à ses propres soupçons. Il jalousait Blaise Zabini qui était le seul Mangemort à qui Hermione Granger acceptait de parler. Il voulait la confondre, l'obliger à cracher la vérité. Des hommes disparaissaient étrangement ces derniers temps, tous assassinés, et Draco mettrait sa main à couper que Granger avait un lien avec ces sombres disparitions…

**I**l tourna le dos à son ami, partant à nouveau à la recherche de Granger. Il interrogea chaque personne qu'il croisa sur son chemin.

* * *

**H**ermione Granger se redressa sur son lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Oublier. Revenir en arrière et effacer. C'aurait été avec soulagement qu'elle se serait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie. Mais c'était fortement déconseillé… Par le passé, certains sorciers avaient essayé et les dégâts causés s'étaient avérés irréversibles.

**L**a situation ne pouvait être pire. Elle était seule et se sentait coupable. Rien de pire que la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas un sentiment habituel chez elle. Non pas qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher, mais elle estimait avoir fait tout son possible durant la guerre. Comme tout le monde, elle avait perdu beaucoup. Peut-être plus encore. Mais là, c'était différent : la culpabilité la rongeait comme un ver sur un cadavre. Et aucune réponse à cette question : pourquoi avoir succombé ?

**L**a triste vérité lui donnait envie de pleurer : elle était seule, détestée de tous, et avait fait l'amour avec Malfoy. Une raison de plus pour que le monde de la sorcellerie lui crache à la figure. Elle se haïssait presque autant qu'ils devaient la haïr.

**L**e pire était de devoir affronter Malfoy, prochainement. Elle était acculée par sa promesse de l'accompagner au Bal. Sinon, Skeeter allait s'en donner à cœur joie… Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour négocier avec Malfoy et obtenir quelque chose de lui, il fallait une contrepartie qui pèserait dans la balance. Elle en avait fait les frais…

**C**ette nuit-là, Hermione ne ferma pas l'œil, hantée par des images réminiscentes de deux corps étroitement entrelacés mais aussi par le visage déçu d'Harry. Elle s'imaginait ce que son meilleur ami aurait pu dire, de quelle manière il l'aurait jugée. Comme une traîtresse, probablement. Lui aurait-il pardonné ? En son for intérieur, elle espérait que oui. A savoir ce que Ron en aurait pensé, elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction !

**L**a jeune femme se demandait surtout comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Si on lui avait dit quelques années auparavant qu'elle coucherait avec Draco Malfoy, elle aurait ri au nez de ce petit plaisantin. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête à chercher quelque chose de rationnel dans cette histoire, elle n'y parvenait pas. En réalité, y avait-il une seule once de cohérence et de logique dans sa vie ? Elle, l'élève prometteuse destinée à une carrière brillante ?

**E**lle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait fait ses choix et ne regrettait rien. Elle aurait simplement aimé changer le cours des choses, revenir en arrière et modifier la réalité. Juste un instant.

**L**es gens ne comprenaient pas, ils la détestaient par principe. Parce qu'elle avait combattu aux côtés du Mage Noir. Cherchaient-ils simplement à comprendre ? A examiner la vérité sans fondement qu'on leur avait servie toute prête ? Non, les sorciers ne cherchaient pas à réfléchir.

**A**u petit matin, une chouette hulotte l'extirpa d'un sommeil agité à vigoureux coups de becs au carreau de la fenêtre. Ensommeillée, Hermione se frotta les yeux et lui ouvrit. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans la chambre. La jeune femme récupéra le parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal. La missive portait le sceau du Ministère. Interloquée et inquiète à la fois, elle s'empressa de décacheter le message et de lire.

_Miss Granger,_

_Vous êtes convoquée aujourd'hui à 14h au Bureau des Aurors._

_Cordialement,_

_Draco Malfoy, _

_Responsable du Département de la Justice Magique._

**R**esponsable du Département de la Justice Magique ? Hermione se demanda comment Malfoy avait pu atterrir dans le domaine de la Justice. Puis elle se remémora ces dernières années, depuis la chute de Voldemort. La réponse était évidente : comme son père avant lui, il avait usé de sa position au sein de la communauté magique et de ses œuvres de bienfaisance et contributions utiles jusqu'à avoir une influence considérable sur le ministère de la Magie en place. La sorcière se doutait bien que Ron appréciait peu que Malfoy et Parkinson travaillent au Ministère. Mais les familles de sang pur avaient su manipuler l'opinion publique, se racheter et retrouver une place digne de ce nom au sein de la communauté magique. En outre, la sphère politique était leur terrain de prédilection pour manœuvrer en toute sécurité et en toute discrétion.

**L**a jeune femme se demanda ce que cette convocation signifiait. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ce rendez-vous, surtout provenant du Département de la Justice Magique. C'aurait été suicidaire. Cependant, Malfoy ne pouvait user de son titre pour la convoquer pour raison personnelle. C'était peut-être un prétexte pour l'obliger à le revoir mais le courrier au sein du Ministère était relu et filtré. Malfoy n'ignorait donc pas que cette convocation ne passerait pas inaperçue. Il devait avoir un prétexte, une justification bien préparée à l'avance, au cas où l'un de ses supérieurs ne vienne lui réclamer des comptes.

**H**ermione soupira : Malfoy s'évertuait à inventer n'importe quoi pour la revoir. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas répondu à ses messages par hiboux. Son acharnement et son inventivité l'étonnaient et la lassaient à la fois. Depuis leur « dérapage », Hermione ne voulait plus le voir, ne voulait plus écouter ses sifflements de serpents, ne voulait plus être tentée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvenait à ses fins puisque elle ne pouvait absolument pas refuser une convocation du Ministère, et spécialement du Département de la Justice Magique. Elle se persuada que le rendez-vous avait un rapport direct avec la Justice Magique, avec un dossier quelconque, peut-être même le sien. Elle avait alors toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter…

**L**e rendez-vous était à 14h. La jeune femme n'avait guère le temps de se préparer à cette entrevue. Elle se doucha donc, enfila une robe noire, sobre et élégante. Pas trop moulante, pas de décolleté, pas de provocations.

**A **14h, elle se présenta à la cabine téléphonique qui lui délivra un badge : « _Hermione Granger, visiteuse_ ».

**L**a sorcière parcourut les couloirs du Ministère, regardant droit devant elle, ignorant les murmures sur son passage, les personnes qui faisaient des bonds exagérés afin de l'éviter et les coups d'œil courroucés des employés. Parvenue à l'étage la concernant, Hermione consulta un plan et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux bifurcations avant d'atteindre le bureau de « _Draco Malfoy, responsable du Département de la Justice Magique _». Alors qu'elle longeait un couloir, elle croisa une petite silhouette aux cheveux châtains. Elle n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que l'homme la bouscule violemment. Hermione se cogna contre le mur et tomba par terre. Elle se releva rapidement, se tournant vers la personne qui s'était arrêtée, semblant attendre sa réaction.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? gronda-t-elle.

- Je l'ai fait exprès, Granger !

**I**l avait craché son nom avec une expression de haine qui déformait son visage rouge de colère. Hermione dévisagea cejeune belliqueux. Il était petit, assez nerveux et portait une pile de dossier. Alors, elle le reconnut.

- Crivey !

- Bien vu, Granger ! railla Colin Crivey d'un œil mauvais.

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

- Je travaille ici, vois-tu… Mais je te retourne la question !

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Crivey ! grinça l'ancienne Gryffondor entre ses dents.

**H**ermione n'avait aucune envie d'être polie avec quelqu'un qui la détestait au point de lui vouloir du mal.

- Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je te déteste à ce point, n'est-ce pas Granger ? lança Crivey, la voix tremblante.

**E**lle ne répondit pas. Colin voulait vider son sac et rien ne semblait pouvoir le retenir.

- Tu as tué Potter ! l'accusa-t-il en pointant un doigt tremblant sur elle. Et si je dois lécher les pieds de cette pourriture de Malfoy en lui servant son café tous les matins, c'est de ta faute ! C'est d'ailleurs lui que tu viens voir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'une…

**H**ermione se souvint comme les frères Crivey idolâtraient Harry à Poudlard. Colin le suivait de partout avec son appareil photo. D'ailleurs le frère de Colin, Dennis, avait été tué pendant la guerre. Mais les insultes de Colin la mirent hors d'elle. Elle le gifla, ne tolérant pas de l'entendre la traiter de traînée.

- Tu ne sais rien, Crivey ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !

**L**a jeune femme tourna les talons, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le bureau de Malfoy.

**C**e dernier était confortablement installé dans son siège de cuir noir, derrière son bureau. La porte était déjà ouverte, surmontée d'une plaque dorée où était gravé le nom de l'occupant et son poste. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de frapper et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle trouva Draco en train de se tordre de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse à ce point, Malfoy ?

- Crivey est très…

**L**a fin de sa phrase s'étouffa. Hermione réalisa qu'il avait soigneusement écouté leur conversation, se gardant bien d'intervenir.

- Tu es déçu de n'avoir rien appris, n'est-ce pas la fouine ? persifla-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

- C'est vrai… admit le blond, contenant enfin son fou rire.

**L**a jeune femme prit place en face de lui, sans qu'on ne l'y invite.

- Tu m'as convoquée pour quoi, Malfoy ?

- Pour connaître la raison qui te pousse à ignorer mes messages… murmura Draco en plantant son regard d'acier dans le sien, espérant y trouver une réponse.

- Oh, ne me prends pas pour une novice, Malfoy ! Je connais les rouages du Ministère et tu ne peux me convoquer pour cette futile raison personnelle !

- Tu n'as pas tort ! reconnut-il avec un petit sourire.

**I**l fit une pause et se leva. Il dominait ainsi la situation, lui debout et elle assise. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Pour pouvoir lui parler et le suivre, elle allait devoir se retourner et Malfoy adorait l'idée de la contraindre une fois de plus.

- Je crois que même Weasmoche ignore ta présence ici… ricana Draco.

**C**ontrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Hermione ne broncha pas. Elle écoutait, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Pris au dépourvu, Malfoy se retrouva forcé à regagner sa place. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec Granger sans pouvoir observer son doux visage et ses expressions faciales. Un simple regard pouvait en dire long.

- Si tu veux parler de lui, je veux bien croire qu'il ignore ma venue…

**D**raco marqua un temps d'arrêt : Granger avait deviné la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans ce bureau. Elle était décidément très perspicace…

- Depuis plusieurs semaines, une enquête est menée au sujet de Weasley et de ses activités… _parallèles_. Nous sommes convaincus qu'il complote quelque chose pour briser la paix tout juste réinstallée…

**H**ermione frémit : ce refrain, elle l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche des Parkinson… Ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, des élucubrations, même si Malfoy évoquait de pseudo-_preuves_… Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne souhaitait plus prendre partie dans ce débat qui ne la concernait pas.

- Et en quoi cela me regarde Malfoy ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

- En tant qu'_ancienne_ meilleure amie de Ronald Weasley, tu dois être entendue dans le cadre de cette enquête. J'ai en effet quelques questions à te poser au sujet de certaines périodes de son passé…

**L**e ton professionnel et convaincant de Malfoy l'agaça. Elle répliqua durement :

- Rien ne m'oblige à répondre à tes stupides questions, Malfoy ! Ton prétexte pour me revoir est absurde ! De plus, j'ai déjà refusé de collaborer, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !

- Tu es têtue, Granger… Et je crains que tu n'aies guère le choix…

- Je ne…

**E**lle fut interrompue par la porte du bureau de Malfoy qui s'ouvrit à toute volée. Ron entra dans la pièce, tout rouge. Il claqua la porte derrière lui de toutes ses forces et certains objets tremblèrent dans le bureau. Draco afficha un petit sourire narquois en observant le Ministre de la Magie.

- Monsieur le Ministre, puis-je vous proposer un siège ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement convivial.

- Ferme-la Malfoy ! Que fait-elle ici ?

**R**on pointa Hermione du doigt. Cette dernière n'apprécia pas beaucoup d'être exclue de la conversation.

- Oh, mais elle ne fait que répondre à quelques questions concernant un dossier rattaché à _mon_ Département…

**L**'intonation de sa voix voulait faire comprendre au Ministre qu'il jouait sur son territoire.

- Cette entrevue n'étant pas terminée, Weasley, je te suggère de sortir de _mon_ bureau ! ajouta Malfoy d'un ton venimeux.

**R**on se tourna vers Hermione, puis vers Draco tour à tour. Une véritable bataille semblait se jouer dans sa tête et il ne paraissait pas savoir quoi répondre ni quelle décision prendre. Hermione l'encourageait silencieusement à tenir tête à Malfoy. Hiérarchiquement, Ron avait un statut plus élevé que Draco qui prenait certaines libertés.

- Mr le Ministre semble muet à présent… ricana Draco d'un ton condescendant. Tu veux que je fasse appeler un Médicomage , Weasley ?

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi tu joues, Malfoy ! rétorqua Ron qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue.

- Peu m'importe, Weasley ! s'énerva alors Malfoy en haussant le ton. Je viens de te faire remarquer que je n'ai pas terminé mon rendez-vous !

**L**e conflit d'autorités électrisait l'air. Les deux sorciers allaient en venir aux mains, songea Hermione. Elle décida alors d'intervenir.

- Tu te trompes, Malfoy ! Ce rendez-vous est terminé !

**L**e regard surpris de Ron l'amusa. Déconfit, Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, peut-être même lui ordonner de rester.

- Granger, dans mon bureau !

**H**ermione jeta un coup d'œil effaré à Ron : depuis quand était-il aussi autoritaire ?

- Je veux dire… se reprit le rouquin, gêné. Si tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai à te parler…

- Je… commença Draco qui devenait écarlate. Granger, ne fais pas ça !

**L**a jeune femme observa longuement Malfoy, plantant son regard chocolat dans le sien, gris comme de l'acier. Elle lui lança un petit sourire provocateur et se tourna vers Ron :

- Je te suis.

**D**écontenancé par sa réponse affirmative, Ron sortit du bureau, non sans avoir lancé un regard victorieux à Malfoy qui semblait sur le point de lancer des sortilèges de magie noire sur Hermione. Néanmoins, Ron n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle lui avait obéi par pure dévotion. Le sourire lancé à Malfoy révélait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose de déconcertant. Quelque chose que Ron ne parvenait à définir, à mi-chemin entre haine et passion.

**P**eu rassurée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et ce qui allait suivre, Hermione suivit Ron comme un automate. Le Ministre de la Magie ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet. Parvenus à son bureau, il la fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste.

**H**ermione prit le temps d'observer le bureau. Le mobilier de bois s'accordait parfaitement avec les portraits des anciens Ministres de la Magie. Il y avait quelque chose d'austère et d'impersonnel dans cette pièce, en dépit du feu de cheminée qui tentait de réchauffer quelque peu l'atmosphère. Seule la photo de l'épouse de Ron amenait un peu de chaleur avec son sourire éblouissant lancé à son époux toutes les deux minutes. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Ron dont le regard était obstinément fixé sur son tiroir. Il avait changé, constata-t-elle. Non, pas ses cheveux roux flamboyants et ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Mais ses cernes témoignaient de son acharnement au travail et de sa fatigue grandissante. Ses traits étaient tirés : il semblait soucieux. Aussi, elle nota qu'accéder au poste le plus haut de la communauté magique avait quelque chose de paradoxal puisqu'il avait dû tout perdre – sa famille et ses amis – pour obtenir cette reconnaissance sociale, lui qui avait été toujours frustré par la pauvreté des siens. Sa robe de sorcier semblait sortir tout droit de chez _Mme Guipure_, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Par contre, il était toujours aussi grand et ne savait pas où caser ses grandes mains et ses pieds de géant.

**A**ussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser le silence installé entre eux. Puis enfin, Ron se décida :

- Que faisais-tu dans le bureau de Malfoy ?

- Il m'a convoquée pour avoir des renseignements sur toi et sur tes « _activités parallèles_ ». Il mène une enquête sur toi.

**R**on soupira, baissant les yeux :

- Je le sais bien… Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

**D**écontenancée, Hermione s'était attendue à ce que Ron l'accuse de coopérer avec Malfoy pour le faire tomber, qu'il l'accuse une nouvelle fois de trahison… Or, il n'en était rien. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé…

- Je ne lui ai rien dit.

**L**e rouquin parut soulagé.

- Ernie et Hannah m'ont dit que tu avais pris ma défense face aux Parkinson et à Malfoy pendant le mariage des Smith. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! répondit-elle, exaspérée.

**Q**uand finirait-il par reconnaître la vérité ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

**L**à, il n'évita pas son regard. Au contraire, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant une réponse.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas reconnaître une amie, Ronald Weasley ? balbutia-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

**H**ermione bouillonnait, consciente que beaucoup de choses se jouaient en cet instant. Elle lui en voulait tellement de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, de lui avoir tourné le dos, de ne pas l'avoir crue, de ne pas l'avoir défendue…

**I**l y eut un court instant de silence avant que Ron ne se prenne la tête entre les mains.

- J'ai été stupide... un vrai Veracrasse !

**H**ermione se tut et observa fixement le tapis alors que Ron cherchait désespérément son soutien.

- J'ai été aveuglé ! Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour...

**I**l s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de digérer. Il observait la moindre réaction de sa part, un signe qu'il s'était racheté. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, depuis cette conversation avec les MacMillan, il se posait beaucoup de questions, il doutait. Si la vérité n'était pas celle qu'il avait soutenu toutes ces années, il réalisait l'ampleur de son erreur et combien Hermione avait dû en souffrir… Ses quelques mots avaient achevé de le convaincre qu'il avait fait fausse route.

- Je te fais confiance, Mione ! Je crois que, dans le fond, je t'ai toujours fait confiance… J'ai juste besoin d'explications…

- Pourquoi changes-tu d'avis subitement, aujourd'hui ? Après m'avoir tourné le dos pendant toutes ces années ? Ca ne ressemble pas bien à de la confiance, Ronald Weasley !

**L**e ton d'Hermione résonnait comme une accusation, ce que Ron perçut puisqu'il rentra la tête dans les épaules d'un air coupable.

- Je suis un parfait crétin ! J'avais besoin de te voir, de l'entendre de ta bouche ! se justifia Ron d'une toute petite voix. J'ai presque cru à ce qu'on disait autour de toi… Mais, quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que c'était faux… Je crois… je crois que je suis lâche ! C'était plus facile de croire aux rumeurs que d'aller à contre-courant en te soutenant ! Je… Désolé…

**L**a jeune femme savait combien de tels aveux devaient lui coûter cher. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione qui la sécha immédiatement d'un geste rageur. Ron était suspendu à ses lèvres, tétanisé par la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant de faire taire au fond d'elle l'envie de lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait. Enfin, elle parla :

- Il va me falloir du temps, Ron. Mais j'y arriverai... Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans ma vie comme ça avec tes excuses. Ca a été très difficile, tu sais. Je suis habituée à vivre seule et à ne compter que sur moi-même. Mais j'apprécie ton geste et le temps viendra où tout sera comme avant !

- C'est mon désir le plus cher... répondit le rouquin, un peu troublé. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra...

**H**ermione se força à contenir l'émotion qui la submergeait. Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de son ami qui la serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Rouge comme une pivoine, il regagna sa place.

- Il faut… Je veux dire… j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé…

- Cela fait des années que tu devrais la connaître… remarqua-t-elle alors que Ron s'enfonçait en rougissant dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Tu te souviens, quand j'ai commencé à m'éloigner, tu t'es beaucoup posé de questions…

**R**on hocha la tête avec une grimace. Il avait tenté d'oublier cette période douloureuse pour lui.

- Un soir, Dumbledore m'a convoquée. En fait, c'était plutôt mon idée au départ… Nous avions besoin d'un agent double qui s'infiltrerait dans le camp de Voldemort. Il a été décidé que ce serait moi. Dès lors, il a fallu sauver les apparences et il fallait que personne ne soit au courant ! S'il y avait une seule fuite, je risquais de compromettre ma couverture !

**R**on blêmit puis posa enfin la question qui le taraudait :

- Harry était au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Harry était au courant…

- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous écarté ? balbutia Ron, la voix tremblante. Je n'étais pas digne de votre confiance ?

- Mais non, Ron… Je t'en prie, rappelle-toi de la situation. Il fallait que le moins de personne possible soit au courant ! Nous devions tous jouer le jeu. Nous avons mis en scène mon départ, et tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient croire que c'était mon choix. C'est pour cela que je me suis éloignée de vous… Je n'avais pas le choix ! Ca a été tellement convaincant que tu y as cru, et que tu as continué à y croire après la guerre ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air quelque peu accusateur.

**Q**uand Ron avait mordu à l'hameçon après son départ du QG de l'Ordre, Hermione s'était inquiétée, mais Harry avait tenté de la rassurer. Ron était tellement manipulable, prêt à croire le premier mensonge venu. Dumbledore et Harry l'avaient convaincue du bien-fondé de sa mission et de ce mensonge nécessaire à sa réussite. Sinon, elle risquait de compromettre sa couverture et de se faire tuer. De toute façon, tous les deux lui avaient promis de dire la vérité à Ron dès que ce serait possible, et que, dès la fin de la guerre, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Sauf qu'aucun des deux n'avait pu témoigner de sa bonne foi à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On l'avait accusée d'être à la solde de Voldemort. Ni Dumbledore ni Harry n'étaient plus là pour la disculper. Par manque de preuves, ils l'avaient relâchée. Mais le mal était fait. Elle avait perdu la confiance de ses amis. Sa vie était devenue un enfer. Le monde des sorciers la considérait comme une traîtresse. Deux tentatives d'assassinat faillirent l'éliminer. Hermione s'était retrouvée à la rue, sans argent, ni amis, ni famille, tuée pendant la guerre. Elle aurait pu retourner dans le monde des Moldus. Mais pour la mémoire de Harry et Ginny, la jeune femme avait continué de se battre.

- Et ensuite ? marmonna Ron, quelque peu troublé.

- Ensuite, je me suis présentée chez les Mangemorts. Ils m'ont d'abord rejetée. Mes arguments ne leur suffisaient pas, bien sûr ! J'ai subi de longs interrogatoires, de longues heures à croupir dans cette cellule lugubre. Ils m'ont même torturée ! ajouta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils à ce souvenir. Comme je ne craquais pas et que ma version des faits demeurait la même, c'est Voldemort lui-même qui s'est chargé de savoir si je mentais ou non… Ce furent les pires heures de ma vie, Ron ! Tu ne peux imaginer la puissance qu'il avait ! Mais j'ai tenu bon, jusqu'au bout. Il s'est introduit dans ma tête, il y a vu mes pires cauchemars, mes souvenirs les plus chers, mes désirs les plus pervers… Il a tout vu, Ron. Tout. Il a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

**S**a voix tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'elle décrivait ce qui s'était passé. Ses poils le long de sa colonne vertébrale se hérissaient rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Mais Dumbledore et Rogue m'avaient bien entraîné. Selon eux, j'étais l'occlumens la plus douée de tous les temps. Même le Mage Noir, puissant legilimens, ne pourrait abattre toutes les frontières de mon esprit ! C'était ce qu'ils disaient, et je les ai crus. Voldemort s'est introduit dans mon esprit avec la force d'un ouragan glacé. Il a tout dévasté sur son passage, il a fouillé tous les recoins de ma mémoire. Les barrières se sont écroulées une à une, lui dévoilant des secrets de plus en plus essentiels. Mais au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais basculer, où le dernier mur allait s'effondrer pour lui faire découvrir la supercherie, il s'est retiré de mon esprit. J'avais réussi à préserver le secret ! Dès lors, il m'a accordée sa confiance. C'est horrible, tu sais, d'obéir à quelqu'un qui connaît tout de toi… Lui m'a acceptée, et c'était le principal. Les autres ont continué à me rejeter, évidemment. Seul Blaise Zabini a fini par me parler. Nous discutions bien, d'ailleurs…

**E**lle fit une pause, nostalgique de ces quelques instants de paix volés au sein du QG du Lord.

- C'est comme cela que j'ai pu glaner des informations de plus en plus importantes qui ont contribué à la chute du Lord. Avec Dumbledore et Harry, nous tentions de doser les attaques de l'Ordre afin de ne pas compromettre ma double mission. Et puis j'ai écopé d'une autre mission… Plus dangereuse… J'ai…

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai tué certaines personnes figurant sur une liste que nous avons faite Dumbledore et Harry. Dès que possible, j'éliminais les personnes dans l'ordre de cette liste, dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr, et en fonction des situations. Nous avons établi cette liste en fonction du « rang » des Mangemorts et de leur degré de dangerosité pour l'Ordre. Je me suis petit à petit rapproché du cercle de confiance de Voldemort… Ca a plutôt bien fonctionné, d'ailleurs. On s'est débarrassés de plusieurs éléments gênants et ces étranges disparitions ont causé quelques troubles au sein du QG ! Voldemort lui-même est entré dans une rage folle quand Malfoy est mort !

- Tu faisais comment ?

- J'avais ma… méthode ! répondit Hermione, espérant qu'il allait comprendre seul.

**R**on ferma les yeux, faisant des rapprochements dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il crut comprendre.

- La rumeur de la Veuve Noire…

- Eh oui… murmura Hermione, peinée par le regard que lui portait Ron.

- Ce n'était que des hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

**C**omme tous les garçons, Ron avait besoin de faits clairs. Il n'aimait pas rester dans le flou.

- Tu les séduisais et tu les tuais ?

- Pas toujours…

- Et Harry t'a laissée faire ça ? s'insurgea Ron. C'était très dangereux ! Comment as-tu pu…

- Je n'étais plus une gamine, Ronald ! C'était une bonne stratégie qui a très bien marché ! répliqua Hermione. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter !

**S**a dernière affirmation cloua le bec au Ministre de la Magie.

- Nous avions chacun notre mission, Ron ! La mienne a été celle-ci ! Nous avons tous contribué à la chute de Voldemort à notre échelle ! Ne condamne pas mes actes à cause d'un jugement moral à deux noises !

**R**on ne répondit pas. Tout rouge, il digérait les dernières révélations de son amie. Et ce n'était pas rien ! Il était quelque peu dégoûté par ce qu'Hermione avait dû _faire_… Puis il songea que, pour elle, cela avait dû être mille fois pire ! Le rouquin secoua la tête, comme pour effacer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire lui faisait assez pour aujourd'hui ! Il changea donc de sujet.

- Je vais démissionner ! lui confia Ron en chuchotant.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu t'es battu jusqu'ici pour abandonner ?

- La pression de Malfoy et des Parkinson est trop forte !

**H**ermione réalisa alors à quel point Ron avait changé : sa nature d'ordinaire optimiste semblait avoir laissé place à de la résignation.

- Le gouvernement de transition a bientôt achevé son travail. N'abandonne pas maintenant ! Tu as traversé des épreuves plus difficiles... Tu es fort, tu y arriveras !

**R**on soupira. Il lui sourit. Elle lui avait tellement manqué...

* * *

**Voilà, les amis ! Le titre et plusieurs mystères sont éclaircis !**

**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**A bientôt !  
**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le Bal du Ministère

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me revoici avec le chapitre suivant ! J'ai été heureuse de constater que vous avez apprécié le chapitre précédent, avec les explications du passé d'Hermione. Apparemment, cela vous a semblé logique, alors tant mieux ! J'essaie vraiment d'approfondir mes personnages, leurs ressentis, leurs passés respectifs… Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une réaction ou une réplique injustifiée qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Je suis donc ravie que cette suite vous convienne ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review…**

**C'est décidé, il reste encore un ou deux chapitres à cette fiction. Je ne pense pas que ce ne sera guère plus long (que de négations ! ^^). Pour les fans de fics longues, je n'en suis pas, mes excuses ! Mais comme je rallonge es chapitres, je ne vais pas vous faire tourner en bourrique et repousser encore le dénouement. Je préfère les fictions moyennes, sinon, pour ma part, je m'y perds. Mais ce n'est que mon avis ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fiction s'achève bientôt ! Alors merci de m'avoir suivie et vos efforts d'attente vont bientôt être récompensés !**

**Vous allez ici assister au Bal du Ministère, ce fameux bal qui a été l'objet d'un chantage fait par Draco à Hermione (contre le silence de Rita Skeeter, rappelez-vous…). Vous trouverez aussi une allusion à un pic de glace, rappelez-vous de **_**Basic Instinct**_** avec la sublime Sharon Stone… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Hermione me fait un peu penser à elle )**

**Allez, assez blablaté, hop, en selle !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XI : LE BAL DU MINISTERE**

**

* * *

**

**L**e Bal du Ministère. Dans seulement trois jours. Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'évènement s'approchait à grands pas. Heureusement, il lui restait un peu de temps pour élaborer une stratégie de défense – ou plutôt, un plan d'attaque.

**L**e seul soutien sur lequel elle pouvait compter durant la soirée était Ron mais, lorsqu'il la verrait au bras de Malfoy, il risquait fortement de retourner sa veste. C'était comme cela que Ron réagissait. Il se butait, cherchait les explications après et ainsi doutait si facilement des certitudes les plus fortes qu'il pouvait avoir. Comme ses amis. Malgré leur récente réconciliation, Hermione devinait que le Ministre de la Magie ne pencherait pas officiellement en sa faveur, surtout en présence d'autant de personnalités, dont certaines lui tournaient volontiers le dos et attendaient un seul faux pas de sa part pour lui assener un coup fatal.

**M**algré son appréhension à retrouver cette ambiance voluptueuse des réceptions**, **Hermione ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Cette soirée serait décisive pour son image, pour l'opinion des gens à son égard - et indirectement de son travail. Elle risquait de se brûler à tout moment et Malfoy le savait parfaitement. En quelques secondes, elle pourrait être élevée au rang de sauveuse de la communauté magique britannique ou être précipitée dans l'enfer des traîtres à leur patrie. A cause d'un regard, un mot. Cette facilité à manipuler l'opinion publique, si versatile, s'avérait consternante et alarmante.

**N**on, elle ne faillirait pas. Elle allait devoir la jouer très finement, avec tact et diplomatie. Mais, pour en avoir longuement parlé avec Ron, elle était persuadée que la supériorité des sangs purs était passée de date. Une idée périmée qui avait fait son chemin. Les Parkinson er même Malfoy raisonnaient encore avec leurs principes obsolètes de nobles déchus de leur trône. Aveugles, ils fermaient les yeux à l'évolution des mentalités. C'était leur seule erreur, d'ailleurs. Celle qui provoquerait leur chute.

**D**raco espérait ainsi qu'elle commette une bévue impardonnable afin qu'elle accourt dans ses bras. Car elle savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de la blanchir de ses fautes aux yeux de tous. Il l'obligerait auparavant à coopérer pour confondre le Ministre de la Magie. Ingénieux mais risqué.

* * *

**C**e qu'elle fit en premier fut d'aller voir Ron. Il valait mieux qu'elle aplanisse le terrain avant le bal. Le prévenir était de loin la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi éviterait-il de réagir comme un Scroutt à pétard. Si le Ministre de la Magie lui témoignait sa confiance, même au bras de Malfoy, la donne en serait changée. S'il la rejetait, elle n'aurait personne vers qui se tourner - excepté Malfoy, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter ! Elle devait avant tout assurer ses arrières.

**C**e fut la suédoise et blonde Mme Weasley qui ouvrit la porte quand elle sonna. La première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut que Ron avait beaucoup de chance. La magnifique jeune femme qui lui faisait face semblait très douce.

- Bonjour, je suis Wilma ! se présenta-t-elle avec un large sourire et un fort accent nordique.

- Enchantée, Hermione ! répondit-elle en lui serrant courtoisement la main.

**L**a maîtresse de maison l'introduisit dans le hall et l'informa qu'elle allait chercher Ron qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'observer la maison, peut-être un peu trop vaste pour un couple seul. La modernité du mobilier s'accordait avec la décoration épurée. Le tout était élégant mais un peu inanimé, froid. Hermione se sentait seule dans cet immense hall. Par contre, le contraste avec le Terrier était frappant. La jeune femme préférait de loin l'ambiance bruyante et chaleureuse de ce capharnaüm permanent qui y régnaient. Le Terrier avait été son second foyer quand les Mangemorts avaient assassiné ses parents. Puis la demeure des Weasley était devenue un second repère pour l'Ordre, avant que les sbires de Voldemort ne le rasent par cette funeste nuit où beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre avaient péri. Ron avait beaucoup souffert de la pauvreté de sa famille et voulait à tout prix subvenir aux besoins de la sienne pour éviter les moqueries qu'il avait subies plus jeune. Désormais, il était quelqu'un de respectable. Mais ces réflexions n'empêchèrent pas la jeune femme de se sentir un peu à part dans ce milieu luxueux et lointain de la politique.

**W**ilma Weasley revint, lui adressa un joli sourire et l'invita à la suivre. Elle l'introduisit dans un petit salon plus chaleureux, au mobilier simple. Hermione prit place sur un canapé de cuir beige et remercia son hôte qui lui apporta un thé à la menthe.

- Ron arrive tout de suite ! précisa la maîtresse de maison.

**E**n effet, le rouquin débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés et la chemise boutonnée de travers. Il semblait sortir de l'étude d'un dossier épineux. Mais un sourire ravi éclairait son visage. Il salua son amie chaleureusement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années - ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Wilma s'effaça discrètement.

- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Hermione ? lança Ron gaiment.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir du travail, je ne vais donc pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Tu as sûrement eu vent des rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet, celles concernant le mariage des Smith...

- En effet, oui... répondit prudemment le jeune homme, l'air gêné, comme s'il y avait cru.

- Eh bien ce "haut dignitaire" n'est autre, tu le devines, que Malfoy ! Or, il me fait un chantage ignoble dont lui seul est capable. Il arrête ces rumeurs à mon sujet si je viens au Bal du Ministère...

- Et il y gagne quoi ?

-... à son bras ! acheva Hermione, l'air abattu.

- Et tu as accepté ? s'exclama Ron, éberlué.

- J'ai le choix ? Ron, j'ai envie que ces rumeurs cessent ! Je veux que les gens sachent la vérité ! Je n'en peux plus des regards soupçonneux, des quolibets ! Skeeter me harcèle jusque chez moi. Pendant le Bal, je pourrai leur prouver mon innocence !

- Dans les bras de Malfoy ! Ca m'étonnerait que ça soit très convaincant ! ricana Ron d'un ton moqueur qui la blessa.

- J'ai quelques idées sur la chose... murmura Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Malfoy n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !

**R**on parut un peu rassuré mais ne quitta pas sa moue dubitative.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de tout cela ? Tu attends peut-être de l'aide mais sache que je ne pas en mesure de...

- Mais non ! l'interrompit Hermione, exaspérée.

- Tu sais, Malfoy et Parkinson ne me laissent aucune marge de manœuvre… se justifia le rouquin à tout vitesse.

- Ron, je sais ! Je t'en parle car tu es mon ami et que je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos une nouvelle fois si tu me vois avec Malfoy !

**L**a franchise d'Hermione parut blesser Ron. La jeune femme le regretta mais préférait lui dire la vérité.

- Je comprends, répondit simplement Ron, tentant vainement de cacher sa déception. Sache simplement que ma position n'est pas plus aisée que la tienne. Je suis sur un siège éjectable, comme diraient les Moldus. Ils n'attendent qu'un seul faux pas pour m'exécuter !

- Je sais. Je ne peux pas vraiment te rassurer, hormis que l'élection du prochain Ministre de la Magie approche et que tu as bien préparé le terrain. Tu as très bien assuré l'intérim !

**U**n faible sourire éclaira le visage du rouquin. Visiblement, ces paroles lui avaient fait chaud au cœur. Quant à elle, Hermione ravala une remarque acerbe : elle n'était pas convaincue que sa position soit plus enviable que celle de Ron !

- Tu te représenterais ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Ron d'un air dégoûté. Ces quelques mois m'ont amplement suffi ! Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un politicien !

**C**omme elle le savait susceptible et que ce n'était surtout pas le moment de créer des conflits, Hermione se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle approuvait cette remarque.

**I**ls discutèrent encore un peu puis prirent congé, après que Ron lui eut fait promettre de revenir prochainement.

**D**e retour chez elle, Hermione commença à fouiller dans sa garde-robe, dans la penderie proscrite, celle qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais. Celle qui contenait tous ses bijoux et ses tenues somptueuses. Celle qui datait de la période de la Veuve Noire. Elle s'était longtemps demandé ce que cela lui ferait de rouvrir ces vieux placards, de brasser ces souvenirs. Ce ne fut pas si horrible que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle fouilla un moment puis sortit de la penderie une longue robe rouge. Un sourire en coin étira le coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

**L**e grand soir. Dans quelques heures. Hermione n'était pas trop angoissée. Avec les années, elle avait su gérer son stress. Même si ce bal était extrêmement important pour elle : soit elle signait son rachat aux yeux de tous, soit son arrêt de mort... Peu réjouissant. L'enjeu était pour elle énorme. Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas de ceux qui baissent les bras ou se laissent ronger par l'éventualité d'un échec.

**C**'est pourquoi elle mit un point d'honneur à avoir une tenue irréprochable. Elle attirerait les regards. Comme jadis. Mais pas de la même façon. Autrement. Sa démarche ne serait pas calculée pour être sensuelle et pour accrocher le regard des époux sorciers. Ses coups d'œil ne seraient plus langoureux et aguicheurs. Elle serait elle. Enfin, pas totalement. Probablement devrait-elle ravaler des répliques acérées envers les serpents qui feraient tout pour lui faire perdre pied. Rien que la présence de Malfoy à ses côtés serait un handicap loin d'être négligeable. Cela générerait des observations moqueuses, des commérages certains et des chuchotements sur son chemin. Mais elle avait l'habitude. Et c'était la condition à accepter pour participer à ce bal. Bien entendu, elle partait avec un boulet énorme au pied, blond aux yeux gris. Malfoy s'imaginait certainement qu'elle n'aurait aucune marche de manœuvre avec lui pendu à son bras. Il allait probablement la coller toute la soirée comme un ver à un cadavre en état de décomposition. Qu'importe ! Hermione tenait sa chance rien n'était joué.

**L**a jeune femme prit une douche, se couvrit de crèmes parfumées, s'épila, appliqua quelques soins sur sa peau. Finalement, se dit-elle, transformée en sushi avec sa serviette enroulée autour d'elle, ce n'est pas si désagréable de prendre du temps pour soi. Lorsqu'elle fut impeccable jusqu'au bout des ongles, la jeune femme revêtit sa robe. Et quelle robe ! Une robe de soie rouge sang, longue, avec un bustier qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et dégageait la finesse de son cou et de ses épaules. A partir de la taille, le tissu s'évasait en plis élégants jusque par terre, couvrant les escarpins noirs qu'elle avait chaussés. Une chaînette en or vint parfaire sa tenue, assortie à une paire de boucles d'oreille. Une larme de rubis achevait la parure.

**P**uis vint le temps du maquillage et de la coiffure. Mais elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Un vieux souvenir. Elle releva ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête en un chignon compliqué où s'entremêlaient boucles et fils d'or. Quelques mèches ondulées vinrent encadrer son visage.

**U**n air de déjà vu.

**D**eux heures avant le rendez-vous avec Malfoy, Hermione reçut un bouquet immense, de la taille d'un enfant de dix ans. Elle ne sut où le mettre. Flattée, elle se pencha pour lire la petite carte qui accompagnait un tel présent.

_" En prévision d'une soirée exceptionnelle..._

_D.M. "_

**H**ermione éclata d'un rire sonore et déchira la carte. Néanmoins, le bouquet vint orner la table du salon.

* * *

**V**ingt heures pile. Malfoy sonna à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione Granger. Très élégant, conformément aux usages, il la salua en se courbant bien bas. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait, tout de même, de la classe. En même temps, les Malfoy avaient toujours su épater leur public. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas gominés comme à Poudlard mais coupés court, mettant en valeur ses yeux bleu-gris. Sa robe de sorcier de soirée, en satin noir, laissait deviner ce qu'Hermione avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer. Puis elle s'interdit d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Malfoy était et resterait un ennemi.

**Q**uant à lui, Malfoy eut comme première pensée que la jeune femme était magnifique et qu'il en ferait bien son quatre heures. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il la contemplait, cette robe, cette coiffure, ces bijoux eurent un autre écho. Hermione portait déjà cette tenue, dans les moindres détails, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans une soirée réunissant les Mangemorts au manoir. D'ailleurs, plus jeune, être au bras de Macnair n'avait pas empêché Hermione de lancer des œillades brûlantes à d'autres sorciers. Ce jour-là, Draco avait totalement changé d'avis sur Hermione Granger "le rat de bibliothèque" et s'était promis qu'il la mettrait tôt ou tard dans son lit. Une sorte d'attirance presque magnétique s'était installée à partir de ce jour entre eux et aucun d'eux ne cherchait à le nier. Même Hermione avait eu la certitude que cette histoire allait de toute façon se terminer de la même manière…

**U**n sourire mielleux étira les lèvres minces du jeune homme. Cette sorcière était très intelligente : il avait eu tort de la sous-estimer. Sans aucun doute ne serait-il pas le seul à reconnaître la Veuve Noire vêtue aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ce qui provoquerait bien des familles dont certains disparus étaient mystérieusement liés à des réceptions où Hermione avait fait une apparition. Personnellement, il aimait sa tenue provocante et ne l'imaginait plus que nue dans son lit. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas de tout le monde. De surcroît, la sorcière avait probablement plus d'un tour dans son sac et il n'avait probablement fait qu'entrevoir son art. Mais il n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle et la surveillerait comme un chien de garde. Hermione n'aurait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre.

**L**a jeune femme lui lança un sourire ironique et lui demanda :

- Il y a un problème, Malfoy ? Ma tenue ne te plaît pas ?

- Oh si, tu es superbe ! Mais oui, tu as raison, il y a un problème. Ce sont les autres sorciers qu'il va falloir que je dissuade de te sauter dessus !

- Si ce n'est pas moi qui leur saute dessus... murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de sortir.

**M**alfoy déglutit avec difficulté. Cette garce allait lui en faire baver...

**L**eur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Malfoy lui agrippa le bras et la contraint à rester près de lui. Ainsi, chacun croyait qu'elle l'accompagnait de son plein gré. Mais Hermione lui planta son talon aiguille dans le pied et Draco étouffa un juron et la lâcha, tout en restant près d'elle. Rayonnante, elle adressa des sourires éclatants à l'assemblée de sorciers qui regardèrent le couple descendre l'escalier de marbre. Si elle escomptait passer inaperçue, c'était raté. Des murmures désapprobateurs, des coups d'œil acérés lui assurèrent qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais comment faire bonne impression avec un Mangemort au bras et du rouge et or sur les hanches ? Elle n'y prêta pas attention et lança un clin d'œil à Ron qui leva le pouce pour lui signaler qu'il adorait sa tenue. " _Au moins un qui aime !_ " songea-t-elle.

**I**l se trouva que les invités n'étaient pas aveugles non plus. Ils remarquèrent bien qu'Hermione n'adressait aucun mot à son cavalier, pas même un regard. Ils notèrent également que le Ministre de la Magie en personne ne paraissait pas condamner l'attitude de la jeune femme et semblait presque nourrir une certaine complicité avec elle. Alors certains - très peu au final - se détendirent et acceptèrent même d'adresser un mot à Hermione Granger. Mais la majorité s'en gardait bien et criait au complot sur son passage.

**H**ermione remarqua comment les groupes de discussion étaient logiquement disposés. Il semblait qu'une ligne démarquait les partisans de Ron et de la libération et les autres, les Mangemorts, les comparses de Malfoy. Il était facile d'y voir clair dans leur jeu.

**A**u-delà de ces premières remarques, Malfoy, toujours agrippé à Hermione, choisit de la présenter, c'est-à-dire de détourner son attention du rouquin. Une bouffée de jalousie l'avait envahi quand sa cavalière avait lancé un clin d'œil amical à Weasley. Quand, au Ministère, cette garce de Granger avait quitté son bureau pour celui du Ministre de la Magie, Malfoy s'était bien douté qu'une réconciliation était possible. A présent, il voulait que chacun ait le loisir de la voir discuter avec des ex-Mangemorts. Une stratégie comme une autre.

**C**omme la sorcière savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, elle consentit à le suivre. Un mauvais moment à passer.

**U**n premier cercle s'ouvrit devant Malfoy, à qui ils lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs. Certains affichaient une mine qui signifiait clairement qu'ils doutaient de la bonne santé mentale du blondinet. Ce dernier leur répondit avec sa froideur habituelle : personne n'avait à lui faire une quelconque remarque sur son attitude. Il maîtrisait la situation et savait ce qu'il faisait. Il introduisit donc Hermione avec simplicité :

- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente Hermione Granger, qui m'a accordé l'immense plaisir d'être ma cavalière ce soir !

- En effet, je suis _forcée_ de me joindre à la joie de Mr Malfoy ! répliqua-t-elle avec une fausse courtoisie assortie d'un demi-sourire ironique.

**P**ersonne ne s'y trompa : Granger n'était pas là de son plein gré. Plusieurs hommes lancèrent un clin d'œil à Malfoy, toute méfiance désormais envolée.

- Comment vont nos jeunes mariés ? lança Hermione avant que Malfoy n'entame la conversation.

- Très bien ! approuva Zacharias Smith. Le mariage fut grandiose, Hermione ! N'est-ce pas chérie ?

**H**ermione lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant : en l'appelant par son prénom, Zacharias marquait son soutien tacite à la jeune femme. Pansy Smith émit un gloussement et répondit d'un ton enjoué :

- Oh oui ! Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Et...

**M**ais le regard de Mme Parkinson, sa mère, la fit taire. Les Parkinson se contentèrent d'assassiner la Gryffondor du regard ; leur dernière conversation semblait encore fraîche dans leur mémoire.

- Draco, dîtes-moi où vous en êtes à propos de cette enquête sur l'implication de Weasley dans la nouvelle "_mesure de tolérance et de protection des hybrides_" ? demanda le père de Pansy avec dédain. Comme s'ils étaient comme nous !

**O**n sentait que le mot "_tolérance_" lui avait été arraché. Draco se lança dans des hypothèses qu'Hermione ne chercha même pas à suivre. Elle n'était pas là pour faire de la politique. Le vieux Parkinson cherchait sûrement à la provoquer car plusieurs "hybrides" avaient fait partie de ses amis, comme Hagrid et Remus Lupin. Elle n'en avait que faire. Un sourire forcé resta scotché à ses lèvres pendant que ses pensées vagabondaient.

**D**eux nouveaux personnages se joignirent à la conversation. Hermione tressaillit quand ils entrèrent dans le cercle. Elle reconnut Elisabeth Stevenson et son fils, Rufus. Elle l'avait croisée, plus jeune, en tant que fiancée de Macnair, à l'époque. Quand Elisabeth avait appris que Macnair était accompagné de partout par Hermione Granger, elle soupçonna une liaison et rompit les fiançailles. Macnair ne s'en plaignit pas. Il ne chercha même pas à la récupérer. Elle se maria quelques mois plus tard avec un entrepreneur américain dont Rufus fut l'heureux fruit. Cela avait un peu consolé Hermione qui avait culpabilisé d'avoir briser le cœur de cette pauvre Elisabeth. Mais Harry lui avait répété que c'était "_pour la bonne cause_" et qu'Elisabeth n'avait qu'à mieux choisir son fiancé. Les yeux d'Elisabeth se remplirent de fureur quand elle reconnut Hermione, surtout dans cette robe.

- Toi ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ici, avec le sang que tu as sur les mains ? Comment prétends-tu regarder dans les yeux tous ceux que tu as brisés, ceux à qui tu as enlevé des frères, des pères, des maris ?

**S**a voix perçante montait dans les aigus et de nombreuses têtes s'étaient retournées pour suivre l'intéressante conversation.

- Tu as tué Walden, je le sais ! A cause de toi, nous avons toutes dû nous débrouiller seules, avec nos enfants... poursuivit Elisabeth, hurlant comme une harpie.

- Tu n'avais pas d'enfants, Lisa... marmonna Draco. Maintenant, calme-toi, je...

- Ferme-la, Malfoy ! Elle souille l'air de sa respiration putride de Sang-de-bourbe et...

**S**ous l'insulte, Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Elle pouvait facilement passer pour un monstre. C'était trop facile.

- Et vous, faces de Veracrasses bouseux ! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Vous osez vous présenter ici, au Bal du Ministère ! Un Ministère qui œuvre pour la paix ! Bande d'hypocrites ! Vous étiez tous là, sous vos cagoules noires, esclaves de Voldemort !

**Q**uelques uns tressaillirent en entendant le nom de leur ancien maître. Maintenant, tous prêtaient une oreille attentive à la tournure des événements.

- Oui, je vois que le souvenir de votre bien-aimé maître plus d'un ! ricana Hermione, méprisante. Je vais vous dire ce que d'ailleurs beaucoup ici pensent mais n'osent dire !

- Je n'en écouterai pas une parole de plus, traîtresse ! l'interrompit Mr Parkinson en sortant sa baguette.

- T'aurais-je insulté, Dave Parkinson ? Ou te serais-tu reconnu dans ce que je disais ?

**L**'allusion l'atteignit comme un pic de glace. Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette mais Malfoy l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Dave, mon ami, garde ton calme. Ecoutons donc ce que Granger a à nous dire !

**D**ave Parkinson le dévisagea, comme s'il sortait de Ste Mangouste. Mais Draco lui lança un coup d'œil rassurant, lui garantissant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Son ton était posé. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres : il la tenait ! Elle signait elle-même son arrêt de mort !

- Chacun de vous sait de quoi je parle ! reprit Hermione en regardant ses voisins dans les yeux. Vous avez tous des doutes. Vous savez tous que parmi nous se cachent des anciens Mangemorts qui déstabilisent les efforts accomplis pour reconstruire un monde de paix ! Pire, ils réduisent en cendres ce pour quoi nous nous sommes tous battus : notre liberté !

**Q**uelques murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent.

- Je vois dans vos yeux que vous partagez mon point de vue ! Pendant que certains s'évertuent à chercher des pseudo-complots, d'autres triment pour construire de nouvelles bases plus justes que les anciennes. Nous ne nous sommes pas battus pour rien. Nous n'avons pas perdus nos proches pour rien. Ceux qui se cachent dans l'ombre sont des hypocrites, pire : des lâches !

**E**lle fixa Malfoy en appuyant le dernier mot. Ce dernier devint rouge comme une pivoine. Traiter de lâche un Serpentard n'était pas acceptable. Autour de lui, plusieurs menaçaient de perdre leur calme, sortant leurs baguettes.

- C'est bien ce que je disais... chuchota-t-elle. Trop couards pour se défendre en public ! Vous allez ensuite me menacer, m'agresser pour me faire taire dès que je franchirai le pas de cette porte... Mais chacun sait, au fond de lui qui vous êtes ! Votre jeu est trouble et vous entretenez le mystère autour de vous. Mais l'illusion de durera qu'un temps !

**A **ces mots, elle vit clairement que personne n'était dupe au jeu des ex-Mangemorts. Cela l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- On a réussi à me faire porter le chapeau. Ca a été facile. Je n'ai pas pu me défendre, on a donc pu me faire dire n'importe quoi ! Ce soir, je suis là, au bras d'un Mangemort, car je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Mais j'ai toujours été la même et ce soir, je me présente devant vous sans mensonge ni illusion. J'ai toujours servi l'Ordre et la paix, plus que la plupart d'entre vous d'ailleurs ! Le reste n'est que manipulation !

**E**lle les toisa d'un air de défi : enfin, elle tenait une occasion de s'expliquer ! Elle aurait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Peu importait la suite.

- Oui, cela ne vous plaît pas de l'entendre. Vous êtes tous très forts pour chuchoter dans mon dos mais avez-vous beaucoup agi ? Je vous laisse vous interroger.

**S**ur ce, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle de bal. Les Mangemorts étaient rouges et tentaient vainement de dissimuler leur haine. Ils avaient réussi à maintenir dans le doute leurs vrais projets, à déguiser leurs réelles intentions, à faire condamner des partisans de l'Ordre, à réduire à néant la vie de certains sorciers, à semer le trouble parmi leurs compatriotes, à se dissimuler, surtout. Mais ce soir, chacun put observer son voisin et leur attitude fut éloquente. Sans équivoque.

**M**alfoy répondit à cet assassinat verbal par un grand éclat de rire :

- C'est bon, tu as terminé ton petit discours, Granger ? Tu crois peut-être que nous allons gober les mensonges de la Veuve Noire ?

- Tu vois, Malfoy, tu n'as rien compris... C'est avec une réaction comme la tienne que tu t'es trahi comme un gosse pris la main dans le sac ! répliqua Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**P**uis un applaudissement, d'abord solitaire, couvrit les grondements des Mangemorts. Lee Jordan se tourna vers Hermione Granger en tapant dans ses mains. Ronald Weasley le suivit. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Puis les trois-quarts de la salle. Un hommage aux couleurs de l'excuse.

**U**ne larme solitaire tomba sur la joue d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Voilà, les loulous ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sens que vous vous demandez _Comment va-t-elle faire pour tout régler en un chapitre_ ? Vous verrez... Suspense, suspense !**

**En attendant, donnez-moi vos impressions, laissez parler votre imagination à propos du couple Hermione/Draco... Je veux toutes vos suppositions, même les plus farfelues !**

**Gros bisous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont (ce n'est pas mon cas ^^) !  
**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une page tournée

_**Coucou les amis !**_

_**Me revoici avec le dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, déjà le dernier… Ce fut une belle aventure, un immense MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et lue régulièrement, qui m'ont fait part de leurs remarques (toujours pertinentes !). Sachez que vos avis m'ont réellement aidée à continuer et à savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction ! **_

_**Je vous publie ce chapitre juste avant la sortie de HP7 au ciné pour fêter ça ! ^^ Profitez-en bien et dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin, de la fiction en général ! Y a-t-il des choses qui vous ont déplu ? Votre avis importe beaucoup, d'autant plus que je vais en débuter une autre !**_

_**En effet, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vais me remettre à ma fiction suivante, que je vais peaufiner… Elle va arriver vite à priori, donc tenez-vous prêts, je compte sur vous ! Je suis parvenue à pallier quelques détails qui rendaient l'intrigue un peu incohérente grâce à une amie, un poulpe comme il y en a peu (elle se reconnaîtra ^^). Alors merci à elle, sinon je me serais creusé la tête encore de nombreuses semaines (je suis un tout petit peu beaucoup perfectionniste ^^)… Cette nouvelle fiction sera d'un autre style, elle se déroulera à Poudlard, les amis ! J'aime bien alterner ^^ J'en ai encore une post-Poudlard dans mes fonds de dossiers Word mais elle prendra beaucoup plus de temps (c'est la plus ancienne que j'ai écrite, et donc la plus immature dirais-je). Vous aurez donc droit à une fiction à Poudlard dont j'aime beaucoup l'intrigue (comme pour la**_** Veuve Noire**_**, en fait ^^). **_

_**Je vais un peu vous raconter ma vie pour vous expliquer le laps de temps énooormissiiime entre le chapitre 11 et le 12. Je suis en stage et en cours en même temps, donc rapports de stage à rendre, en dehors de deux exposés et des cours à réviser… Je m'amuse bien, voyez-vous. J'ai donc un peu moins de temps mais je pense à vous, aux milliers de mots qui s'entrechoquent dans ma tête et qui ont envie d'être lus par vos petits yeux avides et féroces… **_

_**On s'approche de la fin, avec beaucoup d'émotion… Et j'ai pris du plaisir à lire vos hypothèses pour la chute, le dénouement et, qui sait ?, la réconciliation… Certains sont proches, je l'avoue. Mais je ne dis pas qui et je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Merci pour votre fidélité, à ceux qui me lisent depuis le début et qui me postent une petite review ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bien que ça fait :D Je vous encourage vivement à me dire ce que vous en pensez, parce que c'est quand même le dernier chapitre ! Profitez ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**D'énooorrrmes papouilles à vous, chers lecteurs !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre XII :**** UNE PAGE QUI SE TOURNE

* * *

**

**L**e Bal du Ministère s'acheva sur une note beaucoup plus joyeuse que son entrée en matière. Hermione put enfin s'amuser.

**L**a plupart des Mangemorts avaient tourné les talons le Bal avec des mines révoltées, comme si on les avait profondément insultés. En fait, Hermione les avait insultés. Publiquement. La Plume à Papote de Rita Skeeter n'en avait pas perdu une miette et avait écrit tant de lignes que l'encre turquoise avait éclaboussé les robes de deux sorcières voisines.

**M**ais les partisans de Voldemort n'avaient pas réalisé que, s'ils voulaient survivre, il aurait fallu imiter Malfoy et rester dans l'ombre, cacher son jeu et attendre son heure. Non, au lieu de cela, ils avaient bêtement confirmé ce dont la Veuve Noire les avait accusés. Ils fuyaient la disgrâce publique mais ne pourraient dorénavant plus sortir sans être montrés du doigt. A moins qu'ils ne se repentent, ce à quoi les appela Ronald Weasley quelques jours plus tard à la une de _La Gazette_.

**L**a vérité avait éclaté et, même si Hermione se doutait que les suspicions ne se tairaient pas de si tôt et que les commérages la suivraient toujours, elle avait conscience, comme beaucoup, qu'une page avait été tournée. La communauté magique de Grande Bretagne se reconstruisait avec de nouveaux fondements. Il avait fallu pointer du doigt les anciens préjugés de sang pur qui devenaient obsolètes. Et Hermione et Ron se doutaient bien que les mentalités mettraient des décennies à évoluer et qu'un seul discours ne suffirait hélas pas à transformer les esprits. En cela, Malfoy n'avait pas eu tort. De telles idées reçues étaient profondément ancrées dans les esprits des sorciers. Les grandes familles de sang pur avaient distillé leur poison et enraciné de très anciennes valeurs dans les cœurs bien plus loin qu'Hermione ne le redoutait. Toutefois, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol'Œil et beaucoup d'autres avaient ouvert une nouvelle voie et Hermione et Ron n'avaient fait qu'avancer dans cette direction.

* * *

**M**alfoy observa les Mangemorts qui, outragés, quittaient la soirée un à un. Il brûlait de les retenir, de leur hurler que rien n'était perdu. Mais ces Veracrasses confirmaient ce que Granger avait dit.

**G**ranger ! Elle s'était montrée plus forte que lui ce soir. La plus grosse erreur du jeune homme avait été de sous-estimer le monde de la sorcellerie. Ces imbéciles adulaient encore ces héros qui se battaient pour la justice. Pourtant, Draco avait estimé qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Potter et que le clan des Mangemorts avait retissé sa toile assez loin dans les sphères du Ministère pour espérer regagner leur statut. Il avait eu une confiance presqu'aveugle en l'influence des familles de sang pur depuis des siècles. Il avait pensé que les valeurs de la famille Malfoy, autrefois puissante, étaient toujours présentes dans les esprits des sorciers. Il avait cru que le nom des Malfoy était encore craint et envié à la fois. Durant ces dernières années, Draco avait cultivé sa renommée pour retrouver la digne place due à un Malfoy.

**O**h ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé retrouver un nouveau Voldemort et il se gardait bien d'aller trop loin dans les méandres de la magie noire - même si elle s'avérait bien utile ! Non, ses ambitions étaient tout autres ! Il voulait avant tout remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette anarchie qu'installait Weasley. Il n'escomptait pas tout changer, non. Cela lui était impossible, son camp était décimé et avait de surcroît perdu la guerre. Et cela, personne ne l'ignorait. Mais il pensait pouvoir réintégrer quelques éléments beaucoup plus raisonnables dans ce nouvel ordre absurde que tentait de bâtir Weasley. Comme le respect des sangs purs. Prendre la tête du Ministère de la Magie ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il avait obtenu un poste très influent au sein du Ministère et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Placer des gens à des hauts postes de responsables. Bien sûr, d'autres ex-Mangemorts nourrissaient des ambitions plus grandes, comme les Parkinson. Mais Malfoy était jeune et plus raisonnable. Il avait peut-être plus de temps devant lui. Trop d'ambition aurait fini par tuer les Parkinson. Leurs rêves étaient irréalisables. Ces imbéciles n'avaient pas compris l'enjeu. Ils voulaient tout tout de suite. C'était un travail de longue haleine. Ils auraient pu se relever du discours assassin et habile de Granger. Mais plus maintenant, alors que ces abrutis avaient confirmé les paroles de cette traîtresse !

**M**alfoy devait penser à un autre plan. Il n'avait plus aucun secours et avait tenté d'agir. Ses machinations avaient échoué. Il allait devoir garder ses idées pour lui et attendre le moment propice. Adopter un profil bas. Or, il avait désespérément besoin de soutien. Et les Mangemorts, cette vieille génération de sangs purs décatis, lui avaient définitivement tourné le dos, l'accusant d'être le responsable de cet échec cuisant, d'avoir pactisé avec le Ministère. Le jeune sorcier ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait d'autres soutiens, plus tard. Il y aurait des jeunes qui seraient fascinés par cette guerre, par la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais égalée. Et il y aurait des failles dans l'éducation du Ministère. Ils pouvaient interdire, bannir, le faire taire, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être là, de laisser des traces.

**A**ccoudé à la rampe de l'une des terrasses, Malfoy réfléchissait à tout cela. Pour l'instant, il avait intérêt à se taire, à passer inaperçu. Il avait toujours bien analysé les situations et son "plan" lui paraissait le seul envisageable compte tenu la situation. Son tour viendrait.

**P**ar contre, autre chose le préoccupait grandement. Hermione Granger. Les semaines avaient passé et il ne s'était pas résolu à la laisser s'échapper. Il la voulait pour lui, toujours. Et il avait tenté de la forcer, de lui faire du chantage pour qu'elle reste, pour qu'il devienne son unique secours. La jeune femme exerçait sur lui une fascination étrange. Il y avait entre eux un lien presque magnétique et il avait pensé que la mettre dans son lit allait tout résoudre. Que c'était un désir purement sexuel. Mais il exigeait toujours sa présence, à n'importe quel prétexte. Il se sentait bien avec elle, il était lui-même, en fait. Il n'imaginait pas la suite sans elle. Mais comment la faire revenir après la tournure des événements ?

* * *

**H**ermione s'amusait beaucoup et changeait de cavalier à chaque danse. Ils se bousculaient pour la tenir dans leurs bras. Mais la jeune femme, du coin de l'œil, observait un autre invité. Elle attendait une réaction, une parole, une décision. Pour l'instant, il restait seul, prostré dans son siège, le regard dans le vague. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Une réaction viendrait bien assez vite. Aussi décida-t-elle de profiter de la soirée.

**L**a Bieraubeurre commençait à lui monter un peu à la tête mais il faisait partie de cette soirée et elle aimait ça. Elle valsait avec des cavaliers qui ne cessaient de parler et elle acquiesçait sans vraiment écouter. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle célibataire sur le marché des futures épouses et elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. En outre, elle bénéficiait d'une nouvelle cote de popularité et d'une bonne relation avec le Ministre de la Magie. Un partie plus qu'intéressant. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

**A**lors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Hermione se retrouva bientôt seule. Ron était rentré depuis un moment. Ses courtisans s'étaient fatigués et plusieurs avaient abandonné la partie. La sorcière s'assit pour la première fois de la soirée. Comme elle s'y attendait, quelqu'un rajouta un siège à côté d'elle. Malfoy. Il lui demanda galamment :

- Je peux ?

- Naturellement !

- Enfin, tes prétendants me laissent t'approcher !

**L**es effets de l'alcool s'étaient estompés et elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à un face-à-face avec Malfoy. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, un jour ou l'autre. Et, comme elle le connaissait, il ne l'aurait pas laissée filer ! Elle ne nota donc pas son trait d'ironie douteux et attendit qu'il initie la discussion. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui lui avait imposé sa présence !

- Félicitations, Granger !

**E**lle réprima un sourire vainqueur, même si elle savourait intérieurement sa victoire.

- Tu as été plus fine que moi sur ce coup-là ! Mais mon tour viendra ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton féroce.

**H**ermione planta ses yeux dans les siens et il put y lire de la déception. Il tenta de se rattraper en abordant le deuxième sujet qui le préoccupait.

- Et nous Granger, tu y as pensé ?

- Cela dépend de ce que tu as à me dire, Malfoy ! répliqua-t-elle calmement.

**I**l expira, rassuré qu'elle envisage au moins un _nous_.

- Je te veux pour moi, Granger ! Je veux que tu restes ! scanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Malfoy ! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris ! assena-t-elle, en colère.

**L**es larmes aux yeux, elle se leva, profondément déçue. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Dans un dernier élan désespéré, Draco tenta de la rattraper en lui saisissant le bras.

- Granger, écoute-moi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

- Non, Malfoy, disparais de ma vie !

**U**ne larme solitaire, de rage, de déception, coula sur sa joue. Hermione fit volte-face et transplana chez elle sans demander son reste.

* * *

**L**a jeune femme passa une journée entière sous sa couette, refusant de répondre à quiconque, même si une dizaine de personnes étaient venues sonner chez elle et qu'au bas mot quinze hiboux avaient donné des coups de becs agacés sur ses carreaux. Hermione se sentait émotionnellement vidée, comme si le grand déballage de la veille et sa « rupture » avec Malfoy l'avaient lessivée.

**R**upture ? Pouvait-elle parler de rupture entre eux ? Une rupture a lieu entre deux personnes qui entretiennent une relation entre eux. Il y avait une relation entre elle et Malfoy, et en même temps il n'y en avait pas. C'était compliqué à expliquer. Chaque mot de Draco avait été comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Il ne comprenait rien. Elle en avait assez de ce jeu du chat et la souris entre eux, de ces joutes verbales sans fin. En somme, il n'y avait rien de concret, rien de dit entre eux, juste une nuit. Cette fameuse nuit.

**L**e lendemain, elle se résolut à reprendre le chemin du travail. Romano la salua chaleureusement quand elle passa devant son bureau et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Ma chère Hermione ! Beaucoup de personnes m'ont conté tes exploits de ce week-end !

**H**ermione rougit, ne sachant que répondre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Cathy McKeen et Evrard Bishop nous attendent déjà !

**L**es deux associés prirent leur matériel sans plus tarder et se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous. Hermione connaissait déjà ce couple. Elle l'avait rencontré une fois et ils avaient planifié leur mariage environ dix mois plus tard. La date avait été le principal sujet d'une longue discussion houleuse entre les deux fiancés. Chaque détail semblait faire l'objet d'une affaire d'état.

**C**athy McKeen était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, fraîchement diplômée de Poudlard. Evrard Bishop, quant à lui, était un entrepreneur américain dans le domaine du balai volant. Sauf qu'il avait soixante-dix-neuf ans. Et quelques millions de gallions dans les poches. Les fiancés s'étaient rencontrés au Ministère de la Magie, elle pour postuler à un travail, lui pour obtenir une carte de séjour éternelle. Le coup de foudre, paraîtrait-il. Hermione se gardait bien d'exprimer son jugement mais il semblait que Cathy ne partageait pas l'amour aveuglé d'Evrard. Ou alors, elle était peut-être amoureuse de sa fortune. Ce dernier finissait toujours par céder et sa future femme réalisait le moindre de ses désirs. Et elle était très capricieuse, avec des goûts qui coûtaient chers. Il s'agissait de gros clients. A satisfaire.

**C**e mariage était un gros chantier et Romano Tacelli et son associée allaient devoir y consacrer leurs dix prochains mois.

**D**'ailleurs, l'entrevue ne fit pas beaucoup avancer la préparation du mariage. Hermione eut du mal à garder son calme face à cette jeune femme à l'allure et aux réactions d'adolescente pré-pubère qui semblait ne jamais avoir eu de parents.

* * *

**S**ix mois plus tard, Romano et Hermione avaient avancé tant bien que mal. Hermione avait contacté plusieurs partenaires, déjà connus pour leurs services. Les mariages Tacelli avaient déjà l'habitude de travailler avec eux. Hermione et son patron venaient présenter cette liste aux futurs époux.  
- Bonjour, chers amis ! les salua Evrard. Prenez place !

**I**ls s'assirent tous sur les canapés de cuir rouge. Cathy se serra fiévreusement contre son fiancé mais ne daigna pas saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Sa robe était faite sur mesure par Mme Guipure et ses boucles d'oreille en or étaient si lourdes qu'elles semblaient lui arracher le lobe. Son air était hautain.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Romano prudemment, remarquant que la fiancée les avait ignorés.

- Oui ! Rien ne va ! glapit Cathy d'une voix suraiguë. La couleur des nappes, la musique, le...

- Mon lutin en sucre, tu exagères ! Non, nous sommes satisfaits de votre remarquable travail ! rectifia son fiancé. Néanmoins, est-il possible de modifier quelques menus détails ?

- Cela dépend de votre définition du "menu" ! répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ! ah ! L'humour anglais, quel délice ! rit Evrard en lissant les plis de son costume violet à pois rouge assez excentrique. Non, ce sont des petits détails. Ma délicieuse Cathy souhaite simplement un blanc légèrement plus cassé pour les nappes.

- Il faut que l'or sur les tables ressortent parfaitement ! se justifia la jeune femme avec des airs de princesse.

**H**ermione nota précautionneusement tous ces "menus" détails qui n'allaient, certes, pas prendre beaucoup de temps chacun séparément. Mais la liste s'ajoutait aux autres préparatifs. Et la future mariée changeait d'avis comme de robe de sorcière. Néanmoins, c'était leur travail d'offrir le mariage de leurs rêves aux futurs époux. Ils avaient l'habitude. Même si Evrard et Cathy formaient un couple... singulier !

* * *

**A**près une semaine épuisante, Hermione décida de se coucher tôt, le mariage ayant lieu le lendemain. Elle avait été tellement occupée ces dix derniers mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose. Elle avait pu noter que les gens la saluaient et lui souriaient dans la rue, ce qui était une avancée remarquable pour elle !

**O**h, elle avait observé de loin les changements de ces derniers mois dans le paysage politique. Le Ministère de transition, Ron à sa tête, avait organisé des élections. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie. L'ancien Auror était l'un des héros de la guerre, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était parfaitement à sa place et ses nouvelles fonctions lui allaient comme un gant. Les Parkinson et Malfoy avaient été évincés du devant de la scène politique. Draco Malfoy avait rapidement perdu sa place de responsable du Département de la Justice Magique et le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ne lui attribua aucun poste. Depuis, Malfoy vivait reclus dans son manoir et n'en sortait plus depuis que Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, avait refusé sa candidature au poste de professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Le Ministère avait perquisitionné le manoir Malfoy, espérant y trouver des instruments et des ouvrages de magie noire, mais ils étaient repartis penauds. Hermione se demandait parfois ce que Malfoy pouvait bien comploter dans son manoir glacial, tel un loup solitaire.

**H**ermione remarqua également que Malfoy avait suivi à la lettre sa consigne : elle n'avait pas aperçu son ombre depuis des mois ! Et ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non... Elle avait été plus que surprise que Draco n'ait pas insisté et retenté sa chance après le Bal. D'ordinaire, il était plus persévérant.

**E**trange observation, mais Malfoy lui manquait. Elle s'était repassé leur discussion du Bal des centaines de fois, comme un film qu'on rembobine à l'infini. Si seulement il avait compris ! Si seulement il pouvait changer, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ! La sorcière pensa qu'il était temps qu'elle avance, qu'elle cicatrise les blessures du passé, dont Malfoy faisait partie.

**L**a jeune femme revêtit une robe bleu nuit pour la cérémonie. Le décolleté était léger et la robe s'évasait légèrement vers le bas. La ceinture était couleur argent. L'effet moiré du tissu lui donnait un air raffiné. Elle se l'était offerte pour l'occasion, pour clore ce mariage qui les avait faits travailler d'arrache-pied. Les deux associés n'étaient en effet pas mécontents de prendre congé du ce couple atypique.

**L**a cérémonie se déroula sans incident. Cathy était rayonnante, surjouait son bonheur dans une robe jaune (jaune ?) canari avec de nombreux jupons et un décolleté plongeant. On ne voyait plus qu'elle et c'était bien l'effet recherché. Son époux semblait rajeuni, tout en ayant une démarche beaucoup plus lente et les épaules voutées.

**L**e dîner se déroulait dans le jardin privé des mariés. Les tables étaient décorées de blanc et d'or, sans être surchargées. Par contre, Cathy était une fan inconditionnelle des fleurs. Il y en avait partout et l'odeur était saturée de leurs parfums.

**L**e bal fut ouvert par les mariés. Ce fut lent car Evrard n'avait plus la fougue de sa jeunesse. D'ailleurs, Cathy le délaissa pour les danses suivantes pour des partenaires beaucoup moins ridés. Hermione, comme à son habitude, veillait au moindre détail, restant en retrait. Quelques danses plus tard, une voix l'interpella dans son dos et une main se posa sur son épaule :

- Miss Granger, auriez-vous le plaisir de m'accorder cette danse ?

**H**ermione se dit qu'il était temps de tourner la page, et pourquoi pas était-ce l'occasion de s'amuser un peu et de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

- Avec joie !

**E**lle se retourna et eut un temps d'arrêt. Ce fut assez pour permettre à un Malfoy en costume noir de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse d'une poigne de fer.

- Co... comment es-tu arrivé ici ? chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de la valse. Tu ne faisais pas partie des invités !

- Disons que je me suis invité ! répondit Malfoy avec un demi-sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

**I**l se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Tu es très en beauté ce soir !

- Que veux-tu ?

- Te parler ! Dix mois, c'est long… Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais...

- Écoute-moi, Hermione, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

**I**l prononça son prénom avec une telle douceur qu'elle ne put refuser.

- J'ai essayé de t'avoir pour moi tout seul, comme un gosse gâté...

- Tu es un gosse gâté, Malfoy !

- Écoute-moi ! rétorqua-t-il, l'air las. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers mois. Je… Je n'ai plus rien et quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé, mes pensées me ramènent toujours à toi. J'ai essayé par le chantage, la ruse, la menace, et le soir du Bal du Ministère, la force. Tu n'as pas flanché. J'ai tenté par n'importe quel moyen de te dire que... bafouilla-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Heu... Écoute, dans mon monde à moi, j'ai toujours eu ce que je désirais et... Maintenant c'est toi que je veux. J'ai été stupide ! Alors ce soir, je te le demande une dernière fois, veux-tu de moi ?

**H**ermione planta son regard dans le sien, intense.

- Tu me veux comme un jouet, Malfoy ? Comme ta poupée ? Que tu jetteras quand elle ne t'amusera plus ?

- Non ! répliqua le blondinet. Je veux juste être avec toi, vieillir dans tes bras et je ne sais plus comment te le faire comprendre ! Je ne sais plus comment attirer ton attention !

**I**l semblait vraiment désespéré. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Son parfum et ses bras autour de sa taille l'envoûtaient, réveillaient en elle des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis depuis presque un an. Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel, sur ces derniers mots. A qui avait-elle pensé chaque soir en se couchant et chaque matin en se levant ? Qui croyait, espérait-elle reconnaître sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Alors, une unique pensée s'imposa à elle, telle une évidence. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que lui et elle, et les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

**E**lle l'embrassa en plein milieu de la piste de danse, alors que les flashs des appareils se focalisèrent sur le nouveau couple-phare de la soirée, au grand désespoir de Cathy.

* * *

**Voilà, les amis, une fiction finie !**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews !**

**NB :** Ce dernier chapitre clôt cette fiction. Il n'a pas été facile à écrire. J'essaie de respecter la logique de ma fiction mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un petit quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas finir autrement : pour moi cela s'achevait sur une fin plutôt heureuse. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde. C'est le chapitre le plus dur à écrire. Je n'ai pas voulu finir vite fait bien fait avec un Draco langoureux et repenti. Mais c'était pour moi la seule façon de terminer cette fiction (je suis rarement fan des fictions qui finissent mal ^^). Dix mois se sont écoulés et Draco a eu le temps de réfléchir et il s'est rendu compte de beaucoup de choses. C'est pourquoi il change (un peu). En même temps, c'est difficile de raccorder ces deux personnages après tout ce qu'ils se sont faits... J'ai essayé de trouver la meilleure solution sans tomber dans la "happy end" à l'eau de rose. J'espère que c'est à peu près réussi ;) La chute d'une histoire, c'est toujours difficile à trouver et écrire, tout en choisissant une fin heureuse et en restant dans la logique de la fic. J'ai essayé de respecter cette logique mais je n'y suis peut-être pas tout à fait parvenue ! J'ai fait de mon mieux. :)

**Mon travail pour cette fiction s'achève ici mais le vôtre, non ! Vous avez encore le DEVOIR (si, si !) de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction et de ce dernier chapitre. N'oubliez pas que je réponds à toutes les reviews ! **

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi avec cette fiction. Rendez-vous bientôt avec _Trahison_ !  
**


End file.
